The Kickass and The Jackass
by devilforktail
Summary: One thing he realized that made him terrified was the fact that he was in love with pink haired freak. SASUSAKU
1. She's Not Right in the Brain?

**A/n: **Well,this is my first fanfic. =D

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 1: She's Not Right in the Brain?**

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Look, that's Haruno Sakura." Whispered a random girl at Konoha High. "Haruno Sakura? You mean the ultimate nerd that won those science competitions last year?" her friend asked back. "Yeah."

Whispers of Haruno Sakura filled the air as the said person passed by. Emerald eyes that were hidden behind two not-so-thin concave lenses rolled as the owner's pierced ears heard those comments.

Haruno Sakura, 17 years of age, a genius with outstanding abilities that could not be compared to any high school kid. Unbelievable, yes, but sadly, that was the truth.

She completed all of her junior high school lessons when she was in her first year of junior high and mastered high school level materials by her last year in junior high. She was given a chance to skip high school and proceed to university, but she refused the offer and entered Konoha High, one of the most prestigious private high schools in the country.

Tsunade, the principal of Konoha High, realized that Sakura would be such a great waste if they taught her like any other normal student. So, Tsunade assigned Kakashi and Kurenai to teach Sakura in a special way. Because of her outstanding abilities, Kakashi and Kurenai recommended Sakura to be trained under the principal herself, and Tsunade tortured her by giving her more high level study materials. Now that she was done mastering all that stuff, Tsunade insisted that she spent her second and last year in a normal class and enjoying her life like an ordinary teenage girl would. So, there she was; standing in front of a classroom door instead of the principal's office room door.

The pink haired girl pushed the door open when suddenly two yellow heads popped out from God-knows-where and tackled her to the ground, making her fall on her butt.

"SAKURA-CHAAANNNNN!!!" screeched a blonde ramen freak. Sakura had to close her ears in order to avoid going deaf.

"Forehead!!! OMG!! So the idiot's right after all!!"

"Who are you calling idiot, pig!?"

"Who else, idiot!!"

"You-"

"Ahem." Sakura coughed, earning the two blondes' attention as she was still sprawled on the floor.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked, grinning sheepishly as he helped Sakura to stand up.

"Forehead! You have no idea how much I miss you!" Ino hugged her best friend tightly.

"I'm fine, Naruto. And gee, Ino, we meet everyday for God's sake."

"But still forehead, you've never been in a classroom since like, high school!" Ino pouted.

"Yeah, the pig's right, Sakura-chan!"

Ino bonked Naruto on the head. "Oww! What was that for!?"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

Sakura sweat dropped at her best friends' antics. _'They will never change.'_

"So, I guess you two are in my class?" Sakura asked.

"Hell yeah!! And guess what!! We're in the same class as Uchiha Sasuke too!" As Ino said this, the door opened.

"Uchiha what? Who's that?" Sakura asked Ino, but realized that her best friend's attention was on somewhere else. She followed Ino's gaze and her eyes landed on a raven haired guy that was walking towards them.

"Sasuke-teme! It's been a long time! How have you been?" Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn. Fine, dobe."

"Sasuke! We miss you so much!" Ino squealed.

"Hn." Sasuke seated himself on a chair beside Sakura.

"Hey teme, meet Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah Sasuke, this is Sakura!"

'_Damn, blondes are loud.'_ Sakura thought, sweat dropping. (a/n: no offense blondes!)

The pink haired girl extended her hand towards Sasuke. "Well, nice to meet you. What was your name again?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He stood up, took her hand and shook it.

"Right, Uchiha. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Hn."

Soon after, a pineapple headed guy walked in and sat on his chair lazily. After a few seconds, he dozed off to dreamland.

"Shika-kun you lazy bum! Wake up!" Ino stomped towards her boyfriend and shook him like mad.

"Uhh you troublesome woman" Shikamaru yawned and continued his beautiful-sleep-before-morning-class routine. "Shikamaru!!!" Ino screeched. Just then, the bell rang and the students got back to their seats and waited patiently for their homeroom teacher to come.

_5 minutes…_

"Who's our homeroom teacher?" Ino asked Sakura who was sitting behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei I guess." the pink haired genius answered, never leaving her eyes from her PSP screen.

"Figures." The blonde shrugged.

_15 minutes…_

"Where the hell is that pervert!?" Naruto yelled, pulling his hair.

"Helping an old lady crossing the street maybe." Sakura replied with boredom without taking her eyes off her gadget.

_30 minutes later…_

Students were doing whatever they wanted to. Naruto was eating his bentou happily, Ino and Shikamaru were cuddling each other, Sasuke was surrounded by fan girls, and Sakura was still entangled in her battle on her PSP screen.

_45 minutes later…_

"Hey, hey, I've got an idea!! Payback time." Naruto giggled evilly.

Sakura sweat dropped. "What idea Naruto?"

"Watch me, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned and walked towards the black board and grabbed the eraser. He then opened the door slightly and put the dusted eraser between the doors, on top of it.

"I don't think he will fall for it, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes. When he did that, his fan girls squealed. "Aww, Sasuke-kun you're so cute!!" "Sasuke-kun, marry me!!" "Sasuke-kun, be my boy!!" and those Sasuke-kun these and Sasuke-kun those went on and on. Sasuke just death glared them, but his action just made them more ecstatic than before.

Ino, who finally noticed Sasuke's murderous glare, stopped cuddling with her boyfriend and decided to help her best friend, seeing that Naruto and Sakura were too busy doing whatever they did to help the poor Uchiha boy.

"Sasuke." Ino called and the fan girls moved out instantly.

"Hn, thanks, Ino."

Ino was the daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, one of the richest men in Konoha. Being the lucky girl she was, Ino was one of the most famous girls all around Konoha. She was feared because of her beauty, wealth and fame. Her boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru, the son of Nara Shikato and Yoshino, came from a very famous family, too.

Naruto, even tough he was a dumb sometimes, was the heir of the famous Uzumaki Corp. His best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, was a very famous top model. Not to mention that he was the second son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, which made him the second heir of the Uchiha Empire.

They were all childhood friends, along with Hyuuga Neji and Hinata that came from the famous Hyuuga family and the soon-to-be Hyuuga Tenten (she was Neji's fiancée). They were very close to each other. When Sasuke was 12, he moved to Oto to become a model and a year after Sasuke left, Sakura came and became a part of the gang.

Sakura was the daughter of Haruno Kotetsu and Sakumo. Her parents were working professionals that worked at some famous companies. She wasn't as rich as her other best friends who owned companies, but she was gifted with a super inhuman brain that made her who she was now. It was a wonder how she became friends with Ino. She was the complete opposite of Ino who was a truly feminine, girlish, beautiful and famous; Sakura was nerdy and a bit boyish.

So, back to the story, a few more minutes passed, and there was still no sign of their silver haired teacher. Suddenly, the door opened and in came their teacher. The eraser that was formerly trapped between the doors lost its balance and fell, then the dusted eraser fall on top of Kakashi's silver head, making it more silver much to everyone's horror.

Silence.

Kakashi took the eraser from his head and shook his head. He then placed the eraser back to its original place.

"Well, my first impression on you guys is... I don't like you." Kakashi, their homeroom and math teacher, said calmly.

"Open your exercise book to page 12 and do the exercise." Kakashi ordered. As soon as the words left his mouth, he pulled out a familiar orange book from his pocket and dipped his head on that perverted book of his. Everyone sweat dropped.

'_How the hell did he become a teacher?'_ Sakura sweat dropped.

**::~::~::~::~::**

As soon as school was over, Sakura ran towards the parking lot and proceeded to her black old car when her blonde friend tapped her shoulder. She turned around to face the blonde and saw that Ino was with Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey Hina, Tenten." Sakura greeted her other friends.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Hey Saku, how does going to the new café sound?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah forehead, they said that the coffee there is the best. Come on, I know you love coffee!" Ino gave Sakura her puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, I've got nothing to do anyway." Sakura scratched her chin as in thinking pose.

"Yayy!!" Ino and Tenten squealed while Hinata smiled at her. Sakura grinned back.

**::~::~::~::~::**

The four girls were walking towards a rounded table near the window when a familiar loud voice called them.

"Hey guys!! Over here!!" Naruto waved.

"They're girls, dobe."

"Oh yeah."

"Hn. Dobe."

"Don't dobe me, teme!"

"A dobe is a dobe, dobe."

"Shut up you two!" Ino suddenly arrived at the scene.

"Hey Hinata-chan!! Sit beside me!!" Naruto waved his hand towards the timid Hyuuga. Hinata blushed furiously when Naruto grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit. Sasuke scoffed at this. _'So the dobe hasn't even realized Hinata's feeling, eh? What an idiot.'_

Sakura was walking towards Ino when she tripped, but before she hit the ground, she grabbed the nearest thing to keep her balanced. And the thing happened to be Sasuke's head. Unfortunately tough, Sasuke's head wasn't enough to keep her in place. So her upper body faced with gravity and she fell to the floor for the second time that day, bringing Sasuke with her. Note that Sasuke was still sitting on the chair, making it fall on top of her. Luckily, Sasuke had quick reflexes to avoid himself from falling, so that he wouldn't fall on top of her like the chair did.

"Ouch. That must have hurt." Naruto grimaced.

"Sakura are you alright?" Hinata asked her with concern written all over her face.

Shikamaru and Neji pulled the chair off Sakura and helped her to stand on her feet.

"Forehead you alright?" Ino asked.

"Does it hurt? Any injury?" Tented eyed the pink haired girl with a worried face.

"Nah, I'm fine. No worries." Sakura said calmly, not a look of pain on her face.

"Hey Uchiha. Sorry for pulling your hair." Sakura apologized to Sasuke casually.

"Hn." Came his short reply.

Sakura shrugged it off and sat beside Tenten. The eight ate their meals cheerfully when a bunch of girls came their way, screaming "There he is!!" "Oh my God Sasuke-kun you're so hot baby!!" "Sasuke-kun come here babe!!" and so on. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. When would those idiotic girls back off? The rest of the gang just groaned. They continued to eat their meal when Naruto realized something.

"Holy shit!! There're more outside!!" Naruto pointed to the increasing number of girls yelling Sasuke's name.

"How troublesome..."

"Damn, we're surrounded." Neji groaned.

"Let's leave!! NOW!!" Tenten yelled.

And so they ran to avoid Sasuke's absobloodylutely insane fan girls, and the waiter was kind enough to let them use the back door to escape from those crazy fan girls. They were forced to part ways in order to save themselves.

"Damn, that was troublesome." Sakura stopped running when she thought she was safe and mumbled to herself. Much to her surprise, there was a "Hn." coming from behind her. She turned her head towards the source of the sound.

"Uchiha? Didn't know you're there."

Sasuke shrugged. They were in an empty hallway now. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief after successfully avoiding those crazy girls.

"Man, how come you're that popular?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. You don't know who am I, do you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well, buddy, I just knew you a few hours ago. But hey, I know you're that Uchiha, the rich one right?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "That's what you get from too much studying. You don't know what's going on in this world."

"Nah, you got that wrong. I know that the Uchiha and Uzumaki Corp. are going to establish a new company called U2 (Uchiha-Uzumaki). So that means you're gonna spend the rest your beautiful life with Naruto, right? Congratulations. That was in the newspaper this morning."

Sasuke shook his head, still wearing that lady-killer smirk on his beautiful face.

"I mean, not that kind of stuff. You don't even know something a teenage girl would know."

"Well, that would be a waste of time." Sakura snorted.

"You know, studying all day is more useless. Your brain's gonna explode sometime in the near future."

"So what? I'm proud of my achievements. It's far more honorable than that job of yours."

"So you know all along what my job is?" Sasuke raised his brows, amused.

"Yes, I just knew it a few seconds ago from that poster." Sakura tilted her head slightly, gesturing to the poster of the raven haired boy on the wall behind him. Sasuke turned his head to the poster and smirked.

"Know what? Too much math and physics will do you no good at all. What's the use anyway? A woman should only learn how to put make up, cook and to take care of her husband. Not studying those junks." Sasuke said.

"Screw you." Sakura spat the words with venom. No one dared insult women!! _'He's gonna regret it. Screw you, Uchiha.'_

**::~::~::~::~::**


	2. I HATE METAL!

**A/n: **Thanks for all the reviews! Love it all XD

Special thanks to:** Laura-chan **(you're my first reviewer ever!)**, Fiend of Twilight, InnerSakura14, HPBabe91, kuchiki-san, Nightshadow Dweller, Dark Shining Light, Princess of Elements-Arianna.A,** **Lunacat13, Ugh, ch3rrylips, runjumpfly07, AvaAnna, thegirlofmanymoods, Minakui, Carol **and **xxiluvsasukeandgaaraxx.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 2: I Hate Metal, God Damn It.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Screw you." Sakura spat the words with venom. No one dared insult women!! _'He's gonna regret it. Screw you, Uchiha.'_

"Screw me? Hn, I won't mind being screwed by you." Sasuke smirked, eyeing her up and down. So he noticed. Even though Sakura was a nerd, she had one hell of a great body. But still, you couldn't tell unless you inspected her closely because she never wore tight uniforms like most female students did. She was a tomboy, so why bother wearing those troublesome uniforms?

"Go to hell, chicken butt." The pink haired girl spat for the second time that day.

Sasuke smirked again. "My, my, a lady should not curse like that." He shook his head.

"Lady my ass." Sakura sneered. Sasuke was about to mock her again when a voice interrupted them.

"Well, well, well, what we have here? Aren't you that Uchiha guy?" there were five punks coming their way with mocking faces.

"Hn. What do you want?"

"What we want? We want money!!" they laughed.

"And that little missy over there." The big one added. They laughed even more.

"In your dreams, fat ass." Sakura snorted arrogantly.

"What did you say, bitch?!" The big guy yelled. It was clear that Sakura had pushed the right button there. The big one ran to the girl and grabbed her collar.

"What do you want, fatty? I don't have all time here." Sakura said with boredom, despite the fact that she was being lifted up from the ground by a scary big guy. Sasuke watched the scene with interest. This girl was something.

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" he threatened.

"Why should I?" Sakura yawned. The big guy's eyebrows twitched. No, he wasn't angry. He was LIVID. The nerve of this girl! So, he punched her. But before his fist could even touch her face, a small hand gripped it and twisted his arm.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!" he yelled from the pain. "Let go, bitch!!!!" he struggled to get free from her tight grasp. "HELP ME, DUMBASSES!!" he yelled to his friends.

His friends came to his rescue as soon as they were ordered. Sasuke moved aside so he could get a better view. Yeah, he wasn't in the mood to fight. Not that he was a coward; he just wanted to see what this girl could do. He would help her when needed, of course.

When the rest of the guys ran toward her, she let go of the big guy. But before he could even attack her, she kicked his groin and made him fall to his knees. Then she hit his neck, making him unconscious. Soon after, the four other guys attacked her. She rolled her eyes. _'They're gonna regret it.'_

Sakura kicked the first guy and punched the second one. When the third came towards her with a knife, she grabbed his wrist and pinched it, making him drop the knife, which she picked up. She smirked at their scared expressions. She could tell that they were weaponless now and that they had only brought a knife which was in her hold now. Fools. When the fourth guy tried to kick her, she grabbed his feet, twisted it, and the man fell to the ground. Before he could manage to get up she jumped and landed her foot on his stomach. Two guys knocked out. Sasuke smirked. _'Not bad.'_

When another came, she punched the man's face and kicked his head hard, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud. Two more to go. She eyed them, then grinned evilly, causing the punks to be scared shitless because of her creepy expression. She ran towards them and kicked one of them in the head and hit his neck. One more.

The only guy left was about to escape when Sakura blocked his path. Damn, she was fast! One moment she was behind him and now there she was, in front of him, blocking his route to escape. So Sakura kicked his head again, knocking him out.

Sasuke clapped his hands, and that gained her attention.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were there." Sakura said sarcastically. The drop dead gorgeous heart throb just smirked. "Didn't know you could fight."

"Heh, I'm a black belt." Sakura said proudly.

"I see."

"Well, let's go before they wake up." Sakura said.

"Ok."

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't bring my car today. I came to school with the dobe."

"So?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want a ride, thank you." Sasuke rolled his eyes. And they called her a genius.

"Troublesome."

"So? Is that a yes?"

"Whatever." Sakura grunted.

The two got in the car and Sakura started the engine. After that she turned the CD player on. Soon after, a heavy metal song was heard.

Sasuke twitched. "Turn it off."

Sakura continued to drive happily, completely ignoring Sasuke's request because his voice was muffled by the loud sound of the song.

"Turn it off!" Sasuke said louder, which finally gained her attention.

"Well, this is MY car and I love Slipknot."

"This is Slipknot? Change it. Now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!! SO SHUT UP, WILL You!?" A vein popped on Sakura's forehead. Sasuke shut up instantly. She sure was scary when she yelled.

"Hn. You don't seem like a metal freak."

"Well, everyone says that."

A few minutes passed as they were trapped in a traffic jam. Sakura changed the song to My Chemical Romance.

"Now that's better." Sasuke sighed. He wasn't keen on rock, metal, emo, goth, or those screaming and noisy stuff. He still loved his ears, thank you. He preferred R&B or hip hop. But at least MCR was softer than Slipknot, or so he thought.

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

Sakura started to sing along with the song.

_Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die._

Sasuke had to admit that she had a nice voice.

_Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies._

"Hn, not bad."

"Heh, of course. MCR is the best." Sakura said proudly.

"No, I mean you." Sasuke turned his head toward the window as he said this.

"Gee, thanks!" Sakura grinned and slapped his shoulder with that monstrous strength of hers.

"That hurts, woman!" Sasuke winced.

"Oopps, sorry, didn't mean to." Sakura gave him a sheepish grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'What's with this girl?'_

**::~::~::~::~::**

"We're here. Thanks for the ride." Sasuke paused, "Pinky." Then he smirked and got out of the car.

Sakura twitched. "Don't call me pinky, chicken butt!" then she drove off. Sasuke's house err... mansion wasn't that far from hers. Actually, Ino was her neighbor, while the rest of the gang lived near them.

**::~::~::~::~::**

As soon as Sakura parked her car, she went to the dining room and was greeted by tons of delicious foods. God was she starving! That fight took away half of her energy and she needed to eat.

"Good day, Sakura-sama. Would you like me to serve you?" a maid asked politely.

"Nah, its okay, Ayame-san." Sakura answered and grabbed a plate and filled it with food and tucked in greedily.

"Now, now, young lady. Where're your manners?" A red haired woman came in as she shook her head at her child's behavior.

There was Sakura, sitting on a chair with her mouth full of foods, her right hand holding a spoon filled with foods and her left hand holding a comic book. She raised her head from her comic and saw her mother.

"Oh, hey mom." Sakura greeted her mom while still munching her food.

A vein popped on Sakumo's temple. "What did I tell you? No reading while eating and no talking while munching!"

"Okay, fine."

"I've told you, no talking while munching!" Sakumo pulled her hair at her daughter's lack of manner. Her daughter could be so childish sometimes.

Sakura swallowed the food. "Fine, fine. No one's here anyway." Sakura sighed with boredom.

"But still Sakura! You have to keep your manners! What if your friends come here suddenly, and find you eating with that behavior?!" Sakumo screeched. Sakura just sweat dropped. _'She is over reacting.'_

"Nah, they're used to seeing me like this anyway, so there's no need to worry."

"But Saku-WHAT!?!"

"What what?"

"Did you just say, you eat like that in front of your friends?!?!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Tonight you will come to my room and I will give you some lessons on manners!!" With that being said, Sakumo stomped towards her (and her husband's) room.

Sakura sighed. _'God, why did you have to make me a girl?'_

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura woke up with a slight feeling of dizziness. Last night was hell. She shuddered at the memory. Being taught lessons on manners by her mother was _hell_.

After doing whatever was necessary before going to school, she hopped into her black car and drove away. It was still 6.15 am and she had at least 90 minutes before school started. So she decided to drive around the city to kill time.

She was driving peacefully when a red Porsche honked at her. The unknown driver then sped past her. An invitation to race. Sakura sped off, catching up with the red car. After a few moments of racing, the two cars came to a stop at a nearby park.

Sakura got out of her black old car and so did the red Porsche driver. Her eyes that were hidden behind her thick lenses widened slightly at the sight of a familiar raven haired boy with onyx eyes who was smirking at her.

"Morning, Pinky." He greeted.

**::~::~::~::~::**


	3. Popeye the Sailor moon

**A/n: **Sorry for the late update guys. Final exams have just finished last Saturday and I am now a free man (or rather, woman).

Billion thanks for the reviews. I really need it.

Special thanks to:** HPBabe91, kattylin, Nightshadow Dweller, Minakui, Laura-chan, life is light and dark, sasukelover123, AvaAnna, CoconutGurl728, aya akkaime, ch3rrylips, thegirlofmanymoods, mikannatsume, .dark., resha-anime, angel2559, **and **MoonlitRain16.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 3: Popeye the Sailor moon (wtf??)**

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Morning, pinky." He greeted.

"Sai!? What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a tone of astonishment. She couldn't help but grin widely at her childhood friend then ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Hm, miss you." Sai hugged her back.

"I miss you too!" Sakura released her best friend and asked him, "So? What are you doing here?"

Sai smiled his infamous smile. "I'm moving to Konoha."

"I see." Sakura nodded. "So, you're going to Konoha High then?"

Sai gave a slight nod.

"Great! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends." Sakura said excitedly. "So? When are you going to start?"

"Duh, pinky, can't you see that I'm wearing a uniform now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Sakura grinned sheepishly as realization hit her. "Hey don't call me pinky!"

"As you wish, ugly."

"SAI!"

"Okay, okay."

"Let's go."

And the two drove to their school.

**::~::~::~::~::**

When they arrived at school, Sakura accompanied Sai to the Principal's office to get his ID. When they were done, they went off to their classes. Sai was in class 2-F with Genma as his homeroom teacher. (A/n: Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru were in class 2-D; Hinata, Shino and Chouji were in class 2-A with Kurenai as the homeroom teacher; Kiba was in class 2-B with Asuma as the homeroom teacher; Neji was in class 3-A with Anko as the homeroom teacher; and Tenten and Lee were in class 3-B with Gai as the homeroom teacher.)

Sai was walking towards an empty seat when he noticed someone (or nearly every girl in the class) staring at him. He threw a flirtatious smile towards them and the girls fainted. He smirked and sat down.

He was listening to his iPod peacefully when someone sat on the chair in front of his.

"Hey there, what's your name?" asked a girl with brown hair. He looked at her and smirked. "Shouldn't you tell me yours first?"

"Ah, sorry, I'm Ami. Now tell me yours, please?" Ami batted her eyelashes at him.

"Sai."

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Alright, kids. We're going to bake some cakes today." Kurenai announced. Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru were in cooking class with Kurenai as the teacher. Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru were in the same group since their first names started with 'S'.

"Now let me tell you some rules. First, you must eat whatever you make. Second, no messing around with the materials or anything in this room if you don't want detention. Lastly, there will be retaking for those who fail," stated Kurenai. The class which was filled with 36 students that were divided into 6 groups groaned.

"You may start now."

The class did what they were told to do. Kurenai observed each of them carefully, scribbling names of those who passed and failed. She then walked to Sakura's group.

"Hm, great one Sasuke." Kurenai complimented the raven haired model. The said Uchiha smirked.

"Thanks Sensei." Kurenai nodded and proceeded to another student. A few moments later she stood beside Sakura to see how she was doing. The dark haired teacher shook her head.

"Yare, yare, what are you doing, Sakura?" Kurenai asked her student.

"Huh? I'm mixing the ingredients Sensei."

Kurenai slapped her forehead and sighed. She shook her head for the second time. "You can't mix them at the same time, Sakura. And you have to put sugar and flour first instead of eggs and water." Kurenai sweat dropped. You couldn't mix egg with water. Even Naruto a.k.a. idiots knew that.

"I see..." Sakura nodded. "What should I do now?"

Kurenai thought for a moment and turned her head to Sasuke. "Sasuke, please help her when you're done."

"Okay Sensei, I'm done already anyway."

"Good, now you come here and help her. Sakura, pay attention if you want to pass."

"Okay Sensei." The two teens said in unison.

After Kurenai left, Sasuke turned to the pink haired girl. He looked down at her and smirked mockingly, "Can't even bake a cake, eh?"

Sakura glared. "Shut up."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Bored.

Bored to tears.

Bored as hell.

BORED.

Bleh.

Okay… Sakura was bored. Really bored. It was math lesson with the Mr. Mysterious-one-eyed-masked-king-but-watch-out-coz-I'm-a-pervert teacher. Oh yes, she did love math but she'd learned all this stuff, like, three frigging years ago. So, yeah, she was B-O-R-E-D.

Turning her head towards the window, she saw a bird fly through the oh-so-blue sky and land at the windowsill. Oh wait, that bird looked like the one in those pirate movies. Hey, it looked like Faber Castle's mascot too. Haha, very funny, Sakura.

Speaking of pirates, she hadn't watched Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Man, life sucks, doesn't it? There was no way she would miss it. She was a big fan of Orlando Bloom for shit's sake!

Hmmm, pirates, pirates, pirates. Wasn't that Popeye gay a pirate too? Resting her chin on her palm, she unconsciously sang, "I'm Popeye the Sailor Moon… tweet… tweet…" _out loud_. Oh yeah he was a sailor moon erm, sailor man not pirate.

Because of the silence that was broken by her voice, the whole class stared at her awkwardly now.

'_Oh shit._' She mentally slapped her forehead.

"Sakura, I know you've learned all of this and you're bored, but please pay attention or at least keep your mouth shut," Kakashi said. He was writing some formulas on the board.

Crap.

"Sorry, Sensei." muttered the pink head.

"And I believe its sailor man not sailor moon." The silver haired teacher turned his head and narrowed his one visible eye at her.

"Well, Popeye is gay and his boyfriend is Brutus. So sailor moon sounds better."

"Never say that again if you don't want detention." Kakashi looked even scarier now.

"Whoa, easy there, Sensei. Okay, I won't."

"You'd better," Kakashi grumbled and turned his attention towards the board again.

Silence.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you like Popeye?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"I _love_ Popeye," Kakashi answered in a blink of an eye, emphasizing the word 'love'.

Silence.

Tweet, tweet. The Faber Castle bird chirped from outside.

Scratch, scratch. Oh, that was the sound of Kakashi's marker on the board.

Sweat drop, everyone?

Every student was frozen at their spot. Seconds later Kakashi used Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu to turn them back to their normal state. Unfortunately, instead of turning back to normal, they turn back to their God.

The end.

………

I said, the end.

……………

Are you blind? It's the end already.

…………………

Helloooooo, why are you still reading?

………………………

THE END.

……………………………

No shit, man. THE END.

…………………………………

………………………………………

……………………………………………

Okay, I was kidding. This is no ninja story, so, yeah, let's forget that Katon no Jutsu. Let's continue, shall we?

Here we go again.

Who would expect the calm, cool, collected, creepy, crazy, cutie sensei to like Popeye? Nah, scratch that. He _loved _Popeye. How cute.

"What are you staring at? You'd better copy those notes instead of ogling at my butt."

Sweat drop again?

'_Weirdos. This school is full of freaky weirdos.'_ Sasuke thought.

**::~::~::~::~::**

The bell rang. Lunch period.

"Okay, kids. Do the homework at home or detention. Class dismissed." Kakashi then left the room.

"Forehead, do you like Popeye too?"

"When you fly, pig."

A vein popped on the pig (Ino)'s forehead.

"Calm down, pig. Take a deep breath and count to ten then release it." Sakura stroked Ino's back. Ino did so. Seconds later she was smiling again.

"C'mon Forehead! C'mon guys! I'm starving!!"

"Gee, pig, how can you fly if you keep eating all the time?"

A vein popped on the blonde's forehead, again.

"Take a deep breath and count to ten then release it. Remember that."

Ino did it for the second time. Sasuke and Shikamaru sweat dropped. _'Idiots'_ this was Sasuke. _'Cool!! Sakura-chan can control the pig!!'_ this was Naruto. _'Troublesome…'_.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Guys!! Over here!" Tenten waved to the five juniors. There was Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji and Shino at a table near a window in the cafeteria. The five walked up to them, carrying their own meals.

They were talking, eating and chatting with each other when Sakura spotted Sai. "SAI! COME HERE!!" Sakura yelled through the crowd. The others turned their heads towards her.

"Who's that?" Neji asked. "He's a friend of mine from my hometown." Sakura responded cheerfully.

"What's up, ugly?" Sai arrived at their table with a warm welcome punch from Sakura for calling her ugly. He winced and was about to yell when she smiled and turned her head towards her other friends.

"Sai, let me introduce you to my friends!"

"Okay.." Sai smiled his infamous smile.

"This is Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and Shino. Guys, this is Sai. He's my childhood friend from Suna."

"Nice to meet you." Sai greeted. The girls answered with a 'nice to meet you too' while the guys just nodded. Well, except Naruto who was too busy slurping his beloved ramen. Sai took a seat beside Naruto and stared at him while the rest continued eating and chatting.

"Aaaaahh.. This feels so good! Nishishishishishishi.." Naruto giggled like an idiot after eating six bowls of ramen and patted his stomach.

"Dickless." Sai suddenly spoke, his eyes staring at Naruto emotionlessly.

"What did you say?" Naruto narrowed his eyes with noodles sticking out from his mouth and turned his head toward Sai.

"Dickless."

"Who're you, punk?!?" Naruto yelled with that loud mouth of his.

"Dickless."

"Cockless!!" Naruto pointed his index finger at Sai.

"Penisless." Sai responded calmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and closing his eyes.

"Boobless!!"

"He's a guy, idiot. Of course he doesn't have boobs." Kiba pointed out.

"Hn, dobe."

"Here, eat this, Dickless." Sai put a bowl of ramen from his tray in front of Naruto.

"Kyaaaa!!" Naruto squealed in happiness and ate his ramen greedily. The rest of the gang sweat dropped.

**::~::~::~::~::**

When school ended, Sakura waited for the always-smiling-boy in front of his class. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Sai." Sakura waved.

"Hey, ugly."

"Don't call me that! You're going home?" Sakura glared and purposely stepped on his foot. She smirked as the raven haired boy winced.

"Well, no. I have a date." The taller teen glared at his pink haired friend.

"Oh really. With who?" Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. First day of school and he got a date. Great.

"With me!!" Ami suddenly popped in to the scene and hugged Sai's arm.

"Oh, you." Sakura said lazily.

"Oh, you're that ugly-nerdy-geeky-pinky-emo kid, aren't you?" Ami looked at Sakura disgustedly.

"Ah huh. You're that ugly-slutty-bitchy-doggy ass-fatty-sissy-smelly-shorty idiot, aren't you?" Sakura mimicked Ami with boredom.

"I'm not ugly!! I don't smell!! And I'm not short!!" Ami responded hotly.

"Well, you're shorter than me." Sakura pointed out innocently.

"NO!!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm off, Sai. See ya." Sakura waved her hand and walked away from the two.

"Bye, Sak." Sai smiled at his best friend.

"Hmph!" Ami scoffed.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura was walking through the hall when Kakashi called her.

"Ah, there you are, Sakura. Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

"Shishou? Okay." The two then walked toward the principal's office. When they arrived Kakashi knocked on the door several times. He opened the big double door when he heard 'Come in!' from inside.

"What do you need me for, Shishou?" Sakura asked. There were two other people inside the room. One was a man with black hair and the other was a beautiful black haired woman.

"Sakura, this is Mr. Uchiha Fugaku and this is Mrs. Uchiha Mikoto." Tsunade introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Sakura bowed politely. Fugaku nodded.

"What a beautiful young lady." Mikoto smiled.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Sakura smiled back.

"Now, Sakura, you know Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Ah, yes. He's my classmate. Why?"

"They are his parents. We're discussing about his grades here. His grades in Math, Physics and Chemistry are not really good. In fact, he's never achieved a B since he's always busy with his jobs." Tsunade explained.

"So? What does it have to do with me?" Sakura blinked.

"We want you to help our son, dear." Mikoto answered.

"What? Why me? Not Kakashi-sensei? Or Kurenai-sensei? Or you, Shishou?"

"That's because we can't give private tutorials to a student in this school. It's clearly stated in the rules that teachers are not allowed to give private tutorials concerning school materials to students. I believe it's to avoid subjective judgment to the student." Kakashi explained.

"Then why don't you hire some private tutor for him? I've never taught anyone before and I'm not sure if I can do it." Sakura asked, confusion and doubt written all over her face.

"Well," The beautiful Uchiha lady began, "to tell you the truth, we did hire lots of private tutor and it just didn't work. All the tutors quit after several weeks. So we want to try to hire some of his friends as his tutor instead and see if it works." The beautiful black haired lady smiled.

"I see." Sakura nodded at Mikoto then turned her head towards the blond principal. "But you do know that I'm not really good at Chemistry, right, Shishou?"

"Yeah, we have another candidate for that." Tsunade said. A few seconds later another knock was heard and Tsunade muttered 'Come in'.

"You called, Tsunade-sama?" a certain pineapple head genius entered the room accompanied by Asuma.

"Yes, Shikamaru. I need you to help Sasuke with Chemistry."

"Ah, Obaa-sama, Ojii-sama." Shikamaru acknowledged the Uchihas and bowed. Fugaku nodded. "Hello, Shikamaru-kun." Mikoto smiled. Shikamaru often visited Sasuke's mansion so he knew Sasuke's parents well.

"So? Do you kids have any objections? You're gonna be paid." Tsunade asked.

"It's fine with me." Shikamaru answered.

"What about you, Sakura?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Fine."

"Good."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura sighed and hopped in to her car. She'll be giving Sasuke private lessons on Math and Physics every Friday and Saturday from 5.00-7.00 pm, starting from this week. She turned on the engine and connected her iPod to the music player in her car.

_I miss the part, when we were moving forward now  
(On our way down)  
But maybe someday, I'll be something more than love  
Just know I'll never tell  
And when you're on your way down  
(Through the clouds)  
And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again_

We speak in different voices  
When fighting with the ones we've loved  
We speak in different voices  
Why can't we say what we're thinking of

She started to sing. She really loved doing it. It was just relaxing.__

We speak in different voices  
When fighting with the one's we've loved  
We speak in different voices  
We speak in different voices

To know they're real. Real.  
I'll never...

She parked her car in the garage when she arrived and proceeded to her room. After taking a bath and eating dinner, she drifted off to Dream Land.

Well, this week will be interesting. This is the first time she will teach someone after all.

**::~::~::~::~::**


	4. Sasuke's First Lesson

**A/n: **Good day dear readers. Thanks for the reviews! They made my day.

Special thanks to: **Ayesha Raees a.k.a Mrs. Uchiha, Mari Santoro, Minakui, helena-adalia, UchihaSasukeluva4eva, xxiluvemoboyzxx, che3rrylips, HPBabe91, MoonlitRain16, feefee223, runjumpfly07, larsha, kattylin, Jen****,**** pinky101, **and** cherrilatina.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 4: Sasuke's First Lesson**

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura yawned. She had slept too much last night and this morning she had woken up with a slight dizziness, but the weird thing was that she was still sleepy. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. The pink haired girl walked towards her locker and put her things inside.

"Ohayou, pinky."

The pink head yawned. "Don't call me that, bastard." Sakura said sleepily.

Sai smiled. "Too much sleep, ugly?"

Sakura nodded. She was too sleepy to argue with Sai. Well, at least ugly was better than pinky, or so she thought. "Well, let's get to our class before the bell rings." Sai glanced at his watch. 15 minutes before the bell rang.

"Ok."

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Morning, forehead!" 

"Hey, Sakura-chan!!" 

"Yo, Sakura." Shikamaru, Naruto and Ino greeted. They were talking about some random stuff in class.

"Morning, guys." Sakura sat on her chair and buried her head in her arms.

"Too much sleep, forehead?" Sakura grunted. Ino and her other friends knew about her weird sleeping problem. She'd get sleepier in the morning when she got too much sleep. Soon, she was off.

"Where's teme?" Naruto glanced around the class, trying to find a certain raven haired teen but found none.

Shikamaru scratched his chin. "He's taking some photo shots in Mist, if I'm not wrong." He answered.

"I see? For how long?" Ino asked.

"2 days I guess."

Several moments later the bell rang and Sakura was forced to wake up. _'Che, damn bell.'_

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Yes, like that, Sasuke-kun." The photographer commented. Sasuke was taking some photo shots on a beach in Mist. Fan girls were everywhere, watching him and drooling at his sexy abs. Heck, even guys were staring at him and some were ogling at him and looked ready to eat him like he was a piece of candy. No wonder the ocean was getting deeper by the second.

As soon as he was finished for that day, his fan girls and fan dudes ran toward him like mad, fighting to take his picture. Good thing his bodyguards were fast enough to block them. Unfortunately though, some random gays were faster and they got to slap his ass. What a beautiful day.

Sasuke twitched. He tried hard to keep his fist in place and not to punch those gays. Lucky for the gays, his bodyguards managed to keep them from the 'beautiful' model. Yeah, no wonder Sasuke had fan dudes.

He took a deep breath and counted to ten then released it. Wait, wasn't this Sakura's method to control bad tempers? It worked. Wow. How ironic.

All of a sudden, his phone rang. He glanced at the screed to find out that it was his mom calling. He flipped it open and pressed the answer button.

"What is it Mom?"

"Ah, Sasu-chan, make sure to come back before Thursday" came his mother's voice from the other line. He cringed at his pet name.

"Why?"

"You see, every Thursday, Friday and Saturday, every 5 – 7 pm, you're gonna have private lessons on Chemistry, Math and Physics respectively."

Sasuke scowled. "I'll be back on Thursday night."

"Ok then, I'll inform your Chemistry teacher that you can't have it this week. Bye, Sasu-chan, take care! Good luck on your photo shots!" and his mom hung up.

Sasuke sighed. Private lessons were something he loathed. Ah, he forgot to ask his mom who his teacher was gonna be. Heh, not that he cared. That poor teacher would give up as soon as he, or she, faced him anyway. The Uchiha smirked. _'Cause all those poor tutors couldn't even stand a day teaching me.'_

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke flopped on his large, king-sized bed in his room and sighed. He was exhausted. Fan girls, fan dudes, fan hags, even fan kids. Yes, he was surprised to find out that he attracted dudes, hags and kids. Girls were reasonable, but dudes? Kids? Old women? What was so special about him anyway? Was he that loveable? This world sure was coming to its end.

He opened an eye, revealing a beautiful onyx orb and took a glance at the clock. 2:32 am. That was late. Well, at least he did his job well. And his manager was kind enough to let him have a month off. He closed his eyes and soon after, he was asleep peacefully on his comfy bed.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura woke up with a yawn and stretched her arms. The chilly morning air touched her skin and she shuddered lightly. It was still spring after all. She glanced at her clock. It read 4:17 am. Well, she only got 3 hours sleep today. She shrugged mentally and proceeded to the bathroom to get some nice hot bath.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Atsuki-san, is Sasu-chan up yet?" Mikoto asked one of her maid.

"Not yet, Ma'am. We've tried to wake him up but he wouldn't get up." The maid answered politely.

"I'm gonna get him up then." Mikoto said and proceeded towards his son's chamber. She opened the large mahogany double door to find out that her beloved son was still sleeping peacefully.

'_He must be really tired.'_ Mikoto smiled to herself and poked her son's stomach. Sasuke struggled but soon he fell asleep again. Yes, Sasuke was ticklish.

Poke.

Struggle, struggle.

Poke, poke.

Struggle, struggle, struggle.

Tickle.

Struggle, struggle, struggle, moan.

Tickle, tickle.

Struggle, struggle, struggle, moan, giggle (?!).

Mikoto giggled and tickled Sasuke continuously. Sasuke moaned and moved farther and farther and…

BAM.

He fell off the bed. That woke him up. Mikoto smirked. "Having a beautiful dream, Sasu-chan?" she clasped her hands and asked Sasuke in a cheery tone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and rubbed his sore butt. "You didn't have to do that." He pouted.

"Aw, Sasu-chan, you're cute when you do that!"

"Do what? And I'm not cute."

"That!!" 

"What?"

"That!!" She pointed towards Sasuke's lips.

"Hn."

"Now dress up or you'll be late!!" 

"Hn." And he left to the bathroom.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"TEME!! YOU'RE BACK!!!" Naruto ran to Sasuke and hugged him to death.

"Geez, dobe, I was gone for 2 days only."

"But I miss you so much Teme!!" Naruto squealed and rubbed his cheek on Sasuke's. Sasuke helplessly gave in to the blonde's tight hug. Sakura and Ino stared.

"Are they gays or what?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know and don't wanna know." Ino shrugged.

"Yo, Sasuke. How's my buddy doing?" Shikamaru entered the class and slapped Sasuke's back. Naruto let Sasuke go.

"Good. How's life?"

"As troublesome as ever."

**::~::~::~::~::**

When school ended, Sakura drove off to her home. As soon as she arrived, she took off her uniform and changed into her black baggy pants and black T-shirt. She then brushed her hair and tied it up into her usual ponytail. After she was done, she grabbed her black messenger bag and got out of her room and then proceeded downstairs.

"Where are you going, Sakura-sama?" A maid asked.

"I'm going to the Uchiha's, I'm the private tutor for the youngest one." Sakura answered and the maid opened the door for her.

"I'm gonna be back in about 7 or so."

"Take care, Sakura-sama." The maid bowed.

"Ah, Sakura-sama, are you using your car? I was just planning on cleaning it up." Her dad's driver said.

"No, I'm gonna use my bicycle, Ken-san." Sakura dragged her red bicycle and cycled to Sasuke's. It was near anyway.

**::~::~::~::~::**

A guard greeted her when she arrived.

"Good evening, Miss. Are you Ms. Haruno?"

"Yes, I'm Uchiha Sasuke's private tutor."

The guard opened the gate and let her enter the mansion.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura walked through the main hall of the Uchiha mansion. _'Wow.'_ She was amazed by its beauty. The mansion was full of beautiful works of arts. Marbled floor, beautiful statues, flower decorations, paints, beautifully painted walls and ceilings, shiny crystal lamps, and the list went on and on. She smiled when she saw a beautiful, white grand piano and unconsciously walked to it.

She opened the key cover and pressed a random key. _'The sound is great.'_ She settled herself on the bench and started to play her favorite song.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Ms. Haruno is here, Ma'am."

"Okay, thanks, Atsuki-san."

Mikoto was walking towards the main hall when her ears caught the sound of a familiar song. She smiled when she saw a pink haired girl playing the piano. She walked up to her and stood behind her, watching her silently.

Sakura was too preoccupied to notice someone was behind her. When she finished playing the song, Mikoto clapped her hands.

"What a beautiful song." Mikoto smiled.

Sakura jumped from her seat and blushed.

"I'm so sorry! The piano is so beautiful that I lost my senses and unconsciously touched it and started to play! My apologies, Ma'am!" Sakura was rambling like an idiot now. Her cheeks were getting redder by the second.

"Its okay, Sakura-chan! And I really love the song! Isn't it called The Maiden's Prayer?"

"Yes, Ma'am. So you play the piano too?"

"Yes! And don't call me Ma'am."

"Okay, Uchiha-sama."

"No, no, no! Call me Mikoto." The Uchiha lady smiled warmly.

"Okay, Mikoto-san. By the way, where's Uchi.. I mean, Sasuke?"

"Ah! Come on; let me lead you to his room."

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Sasu-chan, your beautiful teacher is here!" Mikoto opened Sasuke's room door and pushed Sakura inside, then left.

"Yeah, come in." His voice was heard from the other part of the room. His room was very big; it was separated into several parts. One was like a living room that had a big LCD TV, DVDs, video games, couch, coffee table, even a big refrigerator. The other was a study room that had bookshelves, study desk, computer, and other study stuffs. Another was the 'real' bedroom and the last was the bathroom.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Is this a house or a bedroom?'_

"Uchiha? Where are you?" the pink haired girl called.

"I'm here." He replied from the study room. Sakura entered the room and twitched.

There, sitting on the couch was Sasuke, topless. He was reading his book.

He smirked. "Like what you see?"

Twitch, twitch.

'_Holy shit! Look at his sexy abs! OMG!! He has eight packs!!! KYAAAA!!'_ Inner Sakura squealed and soon, she fainted.

Sakura twitched even more and pushed her inner self away. Sasuke's smirk was getting wider.

"Put a shirt on, will you?"

"I don't want to." He calmly answered and continued to read his book. Sakura twitched when she noticed the familiar orange cover.

"Never knew you were a pervert." She muttered. Sasuke glanced at her.

"Kakashi gave me this." Sasuke paused. "Are you going to stand there all day?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat on the carpeted floor. Sasuke raised his brow. "Why don't you sit here?" He patted the spot next to him.

"Tch, I'm not sitting beside a topless guy."

Sasuke smirked. "Didn't expect you to be my teacher."

"Didn't expect you to be my student either. Now put a shirt on so we can start our lesson."

"I don't want to. Do whatever you want, I won't tell."

Sakura sighed. "Look, I'm paid, and it's my duty to help you with your lessons. What will your parents say if I can't get you to raise your grades?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke closed his book and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked and followed him.

"Sleep." He walked to his bedroom and climbed on top of his bed. He pulled the blanket closer and closed his eyes. Sakura twitched.

"Hey! Get up, chicken butt! You're studying whether you like it or not." Sakura stomped to his bed and pulled the blankets off him. Sasuke snapped his eyes open and a vein popped on his forehead.

"Leave me alone, pinky! Do whatever you want and be a good girl!" He sat up and glared at her.

"Argh! Why did I even agree to be your private teacher!?" Sakura screeched.

"Why don't you resign then?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I can't because Shishou and Kakashi-sensei will be disappointed. Besides, your parents already paid me. So get your fat ass off your bed and let's start." Sakura tried to restrain herself from punching his beautiful face. That would be a bad idea. His fans would beat her to a bloody pulp for sure. So, she took a deep breath and counted to ten then released it. After that, she straightened her glasses.

"I don't want to. Get lost." Sasuke lay back on his bed and turned so that his back was facing her. Sakura sighed. Seems like there was nothing she could do with the situation. He was too stubborn for her to handle.

"Why are you still here? Go watch some movies or do whatever you want."

"Aye aye, Sir. As you wish." Sakura said sarcastically and left him.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He glanced at the clock. 10:51 pm. That meant his private lesson was over.

Yeah, for today.

He shrugged and drifted his onyx orbs to his legs when he felt something placed on top of it.

A book.

On the cover was a note attached neatly. He picked the book and read the note.

_I made some exercises. Do it when you have time. –Haruno-_

_PS: You snored when you slept._

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth when he read the last part. _'You're dead, Haruno.'_

**::~::~::~::~::**

**A/n:** SAT is a jackass.


	5. Blackmail

**A/N: **Well, pretty quick update this time, eh?

And..oh wow 92 reviews!! HOLY SHIT I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Special thanks to : **HPBabe91, Kakurine IL, snaNNaRo chAn, fruitsbasketangel, velcroSUNSHINE, daisherz365, SaphireGloom, Minakui, velvettears81969, inn0centdr3ameR, DJ HiHi Kimiko, Nightshadow Dweller, cherrilatina, Dark Shining Light, runjumpfly07, SakuraxSasuke12, Flame Hikarashiha, sakisasu, Mari Santoro, xxiluvemoboyzxx, MoonlitRain16, pinky101, , ****Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover- ****,SailorManga ,kattylin, –my-name-is-V-, JadeXOnyx-4ever, Friesenator, crazyevilgirl, Merridaine, mwth06, cluelessninja65, ch3rrylips, **and** .**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 5: Blackmail**

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Hey ugly."

"I'll rip your throat out if you ever say that again. What is it?"

Sai smiled. Sakura took a seat across from him. They were sitting in Sakura's favorite café.

"I've found them." Sai began.

"Who?"

"You know who."

Sakura's eyes widened. Her hand that held a coffee mug was shaking with excitement.

"Re-really?" Sakura was having a hard time keeping her cool and not jumping right then and there like an idiot would.

"Yes." Sai nodded and smiled his infamous smile.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sakura tried her best to conceal her anger and not to punch the guy. Good thing she was in a happy mood or else Sasuke would be drowning in his own pool of blood right now. Inner Sakura laughed maniacally inside while the outer self smirked.

A creepy one to be precise.

Which made Sasuke shiver mentally.

She brushed past Sasuke and settled herself on the couch in his study room.

"Are you my Physics tutor too?" Sasuke raised his left brow.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Forget it then. I don't need help." Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the wall.

Sakura smirked. "I know that."

"So? Why are you still here?" He scoffed.

"My, my, Uchiha. You sure don't know what I have, do you?" Sakura put her arm on her crossed leg and rested her chin on her palm. She smirked that annoying smirk of hers, making Sasuke narrows his eyes at her.

She had something up her sleeve, and he was sure of that.

Sakura dipped her hand in her black bag and took something out of it.

A paper.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

Because it wasn't an ordinary plain paper. It was a photo. A photo of himself and Naruto.

'Hey, what's wrong with that?' I bet you're asking yourself this question, right?

Because, dear Readers,

It was a photo of himself and Naruto, cross dressing as girls with thick make ups in sexy poses.

They even had two mounds on their chests. Boobs. Yes. Big, round, boobs.

And if you ask me, what kind of poses?

It was the girl on girl version. Like the one on Naruto manga, chapter 347, page 112, where Konohamaru showed his new Sexy no Jutsu to Naruto.

And in what kind of outfits you may ask?

Nurse outfits. Yes, nurse outfits. High heels, tight shirts, and instead of wearing nurse's hats, they wore bunny ears.

Sasuke's face was turning white as he gave a blank stare.

"Where did you get that from?" He managed to choke out.

That damn picture was taken a few weeks ago, when he, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru played poker. Neji teamed up with Shikamaru and he was stuck with the dobe. The losers had to do whatever they were told to by the winners, and unfortunately for him, Naruto did something stupid that Neji and Shikamaru won.

And yeah, that picture was the result of the dare they had to do.

Naruto and Sasuke even _begged_ Neji and Shikamaru to delete that picture from the digital camera when it was already printed out. They refused, of course. Fortunately though, Sasuke was smart enough to blackmail Neji with the most embarrassing _love _poem he made for Tenten but never had the balls to give it to her.

And so, Naruto and Sasuke won. Neji and Shikamaru printed one and Sasuke snatched it away in a blink of an eye along with the camera. He deleted the one on the camera and pocketed the printed one. It was a wonder why he still had that picture. He must have forgotten to burn it. How careless.

Sakura smiled that creepy smile of hers.

"It was in your study room. You said I can do whatever I want. It so happened that when I was making some math exercises for you, I forgot to bring my ruler, so I searched for one in your drawers. That was where I found this. It was hidden underneath piles of stuffs." Sakura explained proudly. She had a satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

"Care to tell me what happened? Why did you dress up like that? Are you guys gays? Or sissies?"

Sasuke clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He snapped the embarrassing picture away from Sakura's grip and tore it into tiny pieces and smirked in victory.

"I know what you were thinking with that picture. Now you don't have it anymore. And I'm not gay. Nor sissy."

"Oh yeah? And you think I'm dumb?" Sakura watched Sasuke with amusement. She stood up and walked up to him.

When she was near enough, she placed her hand on his left shoulder and shook her head. "Tsk, Buddy, I have plenty back ups of that picture. I've scanned it, you know. I have one in my laptop, one in my flash disk, one in my cell phone, one in my iPod, one in my PSP, and I printed it out and put it in a goddamn safety box in a goddamn bank!" She smiled proudly.

"Are-are you serious?" Sasuke's face turned deadly pale from the information she gave him.

"Wanna see the one in my iPod?" Sakura asked cheerily.

Sasuke gulped.

Sakura smirked.

"So? Wanna start our lesson now?"

"Just promise me not to share that with anyone." He choked. The great Uchiha Sasuke was defeated by Haruno Sakura!

He imagined being tortured by his ancestors. An Uchiha, manipulated by a girl? That was a disgrace to the Uchiha Clan.

"You can trust me." Sakura smirked, satisfied with her great achievement.

And for the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke actually obeyed his private tutor.

'_The bitch is psycho.' _Sasuke cursed mentally.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura parked her bicycle in the garage. She had a satisfied smile on her face. She had managed to get the Uchiha model to obey her after all.

She proceeded to her bedroom and took a nice, hot bath, and then settled herself on her bed, playing her favorite game on her PSP. It was not long after that that she fell asleep.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Sakura-sama, Ino-sama is here." Ayame, Sakura's maid, knocked on her door several times, only to be greeted by silence.

"Maybe she's sleeping?" Ino mused.

"Seems so. Do you want me to get her up, Ino-sama?"

"No, thanks, Ayame-san. I'll do that myself." With that said, Ino opened the door and entered the room. She smiled when she found her best friend lying on the bed in a funny position. Her left hand was on her belly and her right was holding her PSP. Her legs weren't on the bed. They were in a sitting position where her feet were touching the ground.

Ino shook her head and walked towards the pink haired girl. Raising her index finger to her chin, the blonde decided to wake her up right away.

Smiling devilishly, she began to tickle her best friend. Sakura started to giggle and it made Ino tickle her more violently than before. Soon after, Sakura was rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off.

Sakura managed to choke between fits of laughter,

"I a.." laugh "up" laugh "go-" laugh "damn-" laugh "it!!!" and she managed to escape from Ino's tickle attack.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? YOU COULD'VE POKE ME, SHOOK ME, SLAP ME, OR WHATEVER!! NOT TICKLE ME!!!" Sakura lost her cool this time.

"Geez, forehead, I'm sorry, okay?"

"SORRY MY BUTT!!"

"Take a deep breath and count to ten then release it."

Sakura did so.

"So? What do you want, pig?"

"Today is Saturday!!" Ino chirped happily.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I know that, pig. So?"

"Well, let's go to the mall!" Ino pumped her fist in the air.

"Okay, okay. Let me get dressed first. Tenten and Hinata are going too, aren't they?"

"Of course! They're waiting in my car now."

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Geez, slow down, Ino-pig. You too, Tenten." Sakura said lazily as she and Hinata were being dragged away by the hyperactive blonde and brunette.

"Kyaa!! That dress looks pretty; don't you think so, Tenten?" Ino asked. Her blue eyes twinkled at the sight of a beautiful red dress.

"Hell yeah!! Let's enter this shop!!" Tenten then dragged the poor Hinata and Sakura.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Hey, aren't that Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten and Ino-pig?" Naruto pointed from a coffee shop across from the boutique the girls were in.

Shikamaru glared lazily at Naruto as he heard 'Ino-pig' coming from his mouth.

"Maybe." Neji sipped his coffee casually.

"Hn."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke was walking through the display counters in his favorite hobby shop when he spotted a familiar pink haired girl in the Gundam section.

It had been a long time since he visited Konoha's hobby shop. Model kits were his hobby, after all. No, no, not Gundam model kits. He liked armies, cars and ships model kits, just not Gundams. It just so happened that his favorite hobby shop sold Gundams too.

He really liked model kits so he excused himself from his gang to visit this 'holy' shop, or so he thought. He was so lost in his own thought of how to torture his private tutor for what she had done to him today that he unconsciously walked to the Gundam section.

"Uchiha?"

He snapped out from his train of thoughts and looked at his caller.

"Hn."

Sakura shrugged and put some Gundam boxes in her shopping cart.

"You are weird." Sasuke spoke out of a sudden.

"What?"

"Are you really a girl?" Sasuke eyed her and the Gundam boxes in her shopping cart ridiculously.

"Well, yes, and I'm not going to prove it to you."

He sneered. "I'm not interested either."

Sakura walked away from him.

He followed.

"Why are you following me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I 'm going this way too."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her eyes twinkled when she saw her favorite model kit, the Meteor Unit from Gundam Seed which was locked inside the display counter. She then asked the shopkeeper, "Can I have this?"

"Ah, sorry, Miss. It's not for sale."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What? What do you mean by not for sale? Why did you even put it in the display if you're not going to sell it?" Sakura glared menacingly at the shopkeeper.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Take a deep breath and count to ten then release it." Sasuke tried to keep her anger in control. Sakura complied. The shopkeeper had already run away, scared shit of the red faced pink haired girl.

A few moments later, Ino, Tenten and Hinata entered the shop with their hands full of shopping bags.

"Forehead, are you done yet?"

"Gimme a minute, pig. I'm gonna pay first." Sakura walked to the cashier and paid her Gundams.

Tenten noticed Sasuke who was putting some army model kits in his shopping cart and walked up to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Tenten slapped his back, hard. Sasuke winced.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"Sorry."

The automatic door opened and in came Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Oi, teme, are you done?"

"Not yet dobe."

"Since when did you girls like model kits?" Neji raised his brows.

"Duh, it's forehead, Neji."

"Oh."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura dropped her shopping bag full of Gundams on her desk and dialed Sai's number.

"Sai? When can we meet them?"

"Patience, ugly. Are you free tomorrow?" Came his voice from the other line.

"Don't call me ugly, bastard. Yeah. Where?"

"Your favorite coffee shop."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow." With that said she hung up and settled herself on her bed. She closed her eyes and soon after she drifted off to wonderland.

**::~::~::~::~::**

**A/N: **Btw I wanna ask, are there any Karin fans out there? Really, I'm curious.

**Review Replies:**

**HPBabe91 and DJ HiHi Kimiko : **I hate that bitchy Karin too! Cheers for hottie-foxy-bunny(wtf?)-sexy-mama Sakura. YAY~

**velvettears81969 : **You'll find them playing truth or dare later in this story (wink wink). Enjoy your holiday girl, its not everyday you have it. I love your pen name by the way.

**Mari Santoro : **I'm so sorry that I took too long to update the previous chapter. It was all that SAT thingy's fault! I really hate SAT. It's a nightmare.

**Kattylin : **Don't worry, if 'add Karin' wins, there WON'T be any SasuKarin (even writing SasuKarin makes me wanna puke ).

**Crazyevilgirl and xxiluvemoboyzxx: **Your reviews made me blush. Haha, its not his fault that he was absolutely gorgeous and beautiful.

**Cluelessninja65 : **If I'm not mistaken, Ami is a fan of Sasuke and she used to tease, erm, bully Sakura when she was a child (before she met Ino).

**Ch3rrylips : **Yes, I did post chapter 5 yesterday, but yeah, stupid me, I made some mistakes that I had to rewrote it again.

** : **Ahaha, yeah, he does like tomatoes. I think it was mentioned somewhere in the anime. I forget which episode though.


	6. Tennis Lesson

**A/N: **Holidays rock my socks.

126 reviews! I can't believe this! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Special thanks to :** Kakurine IL, SaphireGloom , , Friesenator, Kikiyodemon,**** Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover- ****, crazyevilgirl, –my-name-is-V-, inn0centdr3ameR, Nightshadow Dweller, DJ HiHi Kimiko, Merridaine, HPBabe91, Dark Shining Light, mwth06, SakuraxSasuke12, sorrowangel823, Kaibutsu, Minakui, Mari Santoro, MoonlitRain16, Amaterasu Haruno, ch3rrylips, darkangel'sblessing, pinky101, Halooosh, xxiluvemoboyzxx, Alex, larcy, kattylin, -saku-fan-** and** Kikiyodemon.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 6: Tennis Lesson**

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura entered her favorite coffee shop and searched for a certain raven haired boy. Her eyes soon caught sight of him, sitting with two other boys and a girl.

"Sai." Sakura greeted him. The said person smiled.

"This is Haruno Sakura, guys." He introduced her to his other companions. Sakura smiled and waved to them.

"Ugly, this is Sabaku no Gaara," Sai pointed to a red haired boy with green eyes, "Sabaku no Temari," he referred to a blonde girl sitting beside the red hair, "and Morino Idate," he referred to the other boy.

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura extended her hand to Gaara, Temari and Idate respectively and shook them. She then took a seat next to her best friend.

"So, tell me, Sakura-san. What instruments do you play?" Idate asked.

"Call me Sakura, Idate-san. I play piano, guitar and a little bit drums. By the way, aren't you guys from Konoha High as well? You're Gaara-san from class 2-A, Idate-san from 2-F, and Temari-senpai from Tenten's class, right?"

"Drop the –senpai and –san, Sakura. Yes, we're all Konoha High students. Gaara is my little brother. We play the guitar, bass and piano. Idate here plays keyboard and guitar."

"Violin." Gaara finally spoke.

"Ah, yes, Gaara is good at violin too." Temari smiled.

Sakura smiled back and glanced at Sai. Sai nodded.

"Very well, so you're our band members now. Welcome." Sai smiled.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura walked through the cherry blossom park. She had a huge smile on her face. Her dream, no, their dream had finally come to reality.

Since they were 12, Sai and Sakura had been planning on establishing their own band. Sai was good at piano, guitar, drums and violin while Sakura mastered piano, guitar and a little bit drums (she often watched Sai played drums and practiced by herself). They often spent time together composing songs and practicing their asses off. They were really determined on having their own band. Unfortunately though, they needed at least two other members to establish a real band and no one had been interested in establishing a band with kids like them back then.

Moreover, they had failed to bring that dream into reality when Sakura moved to Konoha a few years ago.

Sakura inhaled deeply. She always loved the smell of Sakura flowers. Everything turned out better than she had expected.

Idate had a great voice. Not to mention he mastered some instruments, too. Temari had a great voice also and she played the guitar, bass and piano. Gaara? He mastered the violin, piano, bass and guitar.

They would make a great band, and she was sure of it.

**::~::~::~::~::**

If someone asked, 'What do you hate the most?'

Her answer would be 'Sports'.

Sakura was never good at sports and never would be, or so she thought. Oh yes, she was a black belt at Karate, but come on, Karate and sports are different, right?

Especially tennis.

And she hated the fact that she was in the same team as Sasuke. (A/n: Shika, Sasuke and Sakura are always in the same team/group coz their names start with 'S'. This is a great advantage for SasuSaku authors!!! Mwahahaha!!! Love ya, Kishimoto-sensei!!! Ah, sorry for the interruption -_-')

And the fact that he was very good at tennis.

Oh, and the fact that she was stuck with him as well.

He was ordered by the almighty Gai-sensei, their tennis coach/P.E. teacher, to teach her the basics of tennis, because she couldn't even hold a racket properly which made Sasuke smirk that annoying smirk of his.

"The great almighty Haruno Sakura is a dumb at tennis." Sasuke mocked.

"Shut up, chicken butt. Remember what I have." Sakura threatened.

Sasuke scoffed. "Alright, Ma'am. Now let me see how you hold your racket."

"Like this?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You got it wrong, Pinky. Grip it at the end, not at the middle." He pointed out.

"Like this, Chicken butt?"

"Yeah. Now let me see how you serve, Pinky."

"Che. This is stupid." Sakura muttered then threw the green ball and swung her racket. The ball dropped in front of Sakura's foot, which meant that she didn't manage to hit the ball at all. Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"You're hopeless." He sighed.

"What should I do then, Mr. Genius?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke walked up to her and stood behind her. He then grabbed her right hand from behind and kicked her left foot.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Shut up, Pinky! I'm correcting your stance so shut up."

Sakura sneered. "Right."

Sasuke restrained himself from punching the girl. He took a ball from his pocket and threw it above his head. Then he guided Sakura's right hand (which he was holding) to hit the ball properly. The ball moved swiftly in a parabolic motion before it hit the ground and bounced.

"Holy cow." Sakura said, amazed. They were standing very close to each other that it looked as if Sasuke was hugging Sakura from behind, which made Sasuke's fan girls glare murderously at Sakura.

"You should be blushing, you know." Sasuke smirked.

"Ha? Why is that?" Sakura scoffed.

"Cause I'm holding your hand." He said pompously.

"Tch. I'd rather eat my shoe. I'm not your fan, alright. Now get lost, I need more practice."

"Is that what I get after helping you?" Sasuke twitched.

"Well, thank you. Now let go."

Sasuke's grip on her hand tightened instead. "I don't want to. But I will if you let me have it back."

"What's it?"

He clenched his teeth. "That damn photo."

Sakura chuckled. "Make me the president of the Uchiha Corp. and I will consider giving it to you."

"No way in hell, shorty."

"Ye - What did you just call me?"

"Shorty."

"Say that again?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the black haired Uchiha.

"S-H-O-R-T-Y. You hear me? Shorty." Sasuke smirked. Yes, he was at least a head and a half taller than her.

"You're dead, Uchiha."

"Make me, shorty."

"THAT'S IT! GO TO HELL!" And she threw her fist in the direction of his face.

Good thing he caught it. But the most surprising thing was, he pushed her to the ground so that he was on top of her. "What the-?"

SMACK!

Her eyes widened slightly. He had just saved her from getting hit by a ball coming her way. It hit the fence behind her instead. And the impact was… scary.

The ball must have been hit so forcefully that it made the fence bent slightly.

"Maa, gomennasai, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan." A smiling boy approached them and took the ball from the ground and left.

Sasuke eyed the boy and 'Tch'-ed.

"Oi, Uchiha, get off." Sakura said from below Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up.

Sakura mimicked his action. "Thanks."

"Hn." And he left her to practice on her own.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"I hate her."

"Who?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Nya? Why is that, Fuji?"

"Cause she steals Sasuke-kun from me."

"Nyaaaa!!!! You said you liked meeee!!" Kikumaru wailed.

"I like you, Eiji. But I'm Sasu-kun's fan too." Fuji narrowed his eyes at Sakura as he said this.

"So, that was why you tried to hit Sakura-chan?"

"Yes." Fuji eyed Sakura dangerously.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Biology was always boring.

Sakura yawned. She didn't like Biology at all. In fact, she hated it. Especially with Genma as the teacher.

Genma opened his lap top and connected it with the LCD projector in the class. Several minutes later a picture of a naked man's and woman's body appeared in front of the class to see. The class (mainly the male population) cheered while some wolf whistled.

"This is why I love Biology!" A random boy cheered.

"Hell yeah!"

"She's hot!" Genma sweat dropped at this comment.

"Alright, kids. Silence."

The class obeyed him. However, a few moments later someone broke the silence though.

"OMG they look ready to screw each other!"

Silence.

Stare.

More stare.

"Haruno, is that what you say after having a beautiful nap at my class?"

"Gomen, Genma-sensei." Sakura muttered while Inner Sakura banged her head on the wall.

'You stupid girl! How could you say something like that!?'

'_Shut up. I slipped. Now get lost.'_

Genma continued on his explanation about the human's reproductive system. Sasuke smirked mockingly at Sakura.

"I can't believe a nerd like you actually has hormones. Need help?" Sasuke said, almost whispering.

"Go fuck yourself Uchiha." Sakura spat. Unfortunately, her voice was loud enough to make Genma turned his head at her.

"Do you want detention, Haruno?"

"No, thanks, Sensei." Sakura mumbled.

"Then shut up."

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Hey, Sakura."

"Yo, Idate. What's up?"

"I wrote a lyric and I want you to find the perfect tune for it. Actually, I gave it to the others too and we'll compare it all when we're done."

"Ok."

"Oh, yeah. Sai said that you made some lyrics too. And I've seen it! You're such a great poet, Sakura!" He praised.

Sakura laughed. "Thanks, Idate."

"No problem. Well, I've got to go, see you later!" He waved at her and left.

**::~::~::~::~::**

**A/N : **What do you think of the slight Tenipuri cross over? Sorry couldn't help it. Coz if there's tennis Tenipuri's there too. Yeah, that was Fuji and Kikumaru from Tenipuri. Oh, but don't worry, they won't appear ever again. I was just in my Shounen-ai fan girl mode when I add them to this fic.

**Review Replies:**

**Kakurine IL, inn0centdr3ameR, Kaibutsu, Minakui, Amaterasu Haruno, darkangel'sblessing, Alex, larcy, -saku-fan- , Kikiyodemon : **Karin haters I see.  
Hey, I think we should make anti-Karin fans club, shouldn't we?

**SaphireGloom , crazyevilgirl, –my-name-is-V-, SakuraxSasuke12, sorrowangel823, ch3rrylips, pinky101, xxiluvemoboyzxx, kattylin : **Thanks! Keep reading (and reviewing XD)

** : **Yeah Karin's a slut and Sasuke is a dumbass coz he choose her. Why her? There are plenty of powerful ninjas out there dammit. Just not Karin! Aaarrggghhh! I agree! Sasuke needs a restraining order on Karin. XD

**Friesenator,**** Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-,**** Nightshadow Dweller, Merridaine, mwth06: **Okie dokie, the decision whether there will be Karin or not is not decided yet.

**Kikiyodemon : **Awww I'm speechless –blush-

**DJ HiHi Kimiko : **Ah, profanities. That was funny. XD

**HPBabe91 : **Oh yeah, I love blackmail –evil grins- and of course that lovely page on Naruto chapter 347! Sasuke-kun and his sexy abs! I think I'm going insane baby! XD

**Dark Shining Light : **Oh wow, good idea, Karin plus some cute guys to make Sasuke jealous? (oh no, not that bushy brows)

**Mari Santoro : **Curiosity kills the cat, no? (I think I use so many quotes this time) Oh yes that's right. Sakura kicks Karin's ass so I think the same goes to their fans. No offense Karin fans!

**MoonlitRain16 : **Yay, thanks!! Hell yeah, go Sakura-chan. Karin? Really, you don't wanna know that bitch.

**Halooosh : **Awww isn't it cute? I like it when the girl is older than the boy.


	7. Another Lesson From Sasuke

**A/N : **Hello dear readers. Am back~

Wow 163 reviews and 8236 hits!! Unbelievable!!

Special thanks to :** tomorrowisjustanotherday, velvettears81969, SaphireGloom, darkangel'sblessing, helena-adalia, c.b.o.l., missyserena214, ****Nightshadow Dweller, ElektratheAssassin0891, Ninjafirefoist, Friesenator, runjumpfly07, ****Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-, pinky101, sharinganuser21, ke-ke999, daisherz365, m.g., sorrowangel823, Mari Santoro, itachi-is-mine, ****inn0centdr3ameR, Amaterasu Haruno, Minakui, HPBabe91, OblivionRose, ch3rrylips, –my-name-is-V-, xxiluvemoboyzxx, inuyashafangirl333, shanice,** **The Assassin of the Night, mwth06, **and **kattylin.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 7: Another Lesson From Sasuke**

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Shikamaru?"

"How troublesome. I'm your chemistry tutor, Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"You heard me. Now let me in." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Sure." Sasuke stepped out and let Shikamaru entered the room.

'_What's with all this tutorial stuff?'_ Sasuke sighed and close the door.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Forehead!"

"What?"

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"After 7 p.m., yeah. Why, pig?"

"We're going to have a sleepover at my place!" Ino exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

"Gee, calm down, pig. Are you inviting me?"

"Of course, airhead."

"Oh-kies…"

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura opened the door of the principal's office and was greeted with something (un)surprising.

"Fly, fly, fly, the butterfly… HA!!! I SEE –hic- A PIG FUH-hic-LY THROUGH THE –hic- WINDOWWW!!!!! FLY!! –hic- FLY!!!! FLY!!! –hic- THE PIGGY FLY!!! –hic hic-" Tsunade sang, throwing her arms in the air like a madwoman.

Sakura sweat dropped. _'She's drunk. Again.'_

"You called, Shishou?"

"AHHHH!!!! –hic- DOROTHY!!! I MISSED –hic- YOU!!!!" The big busted woman dropped her sake bottle on the floor and ran to Sakura and crushed her in a very tight hug.

"OOFFF!!" Sakura's face turned blue from lack of air (she couldn't breathe with her face trapped between Tsunade's big breasts, could she?).

"DOROTHY!!!! OH –hic- MAH –hic- GODDIES!!! WHY DID –hic- YOU LEFT, MY –hic- LOVEEEE???? I MISSED –hic- YAH SO –hic- MUCH –hic-, YAH –hic- KNOW!!!" Tsunade wailed in between hiccups.

"Sh-shishou!! Can't breathe!!" Sakura managed to say. _'Who the hell is Dorothy?'_

"DOROTHYYYYYYY!!!!!" The principal sobbed like a five year old kid.

Sakura twitched and pinched Tsunade's arm and Tsunade let go of Sakura.

"OWIEEEEE!! –hic- HOW DARE YAH –hic- HURT MEEHHH!!! YAH –hic- MEANIE!!!! AND YAH –hic- BOYFRIEND IS –hic- MICKEY!!!!"

'_I'd better go before she kills me.'_ Sakura mentally shivered and ran to the door and slammed it shut. She could hear Tsunade's wails and cries of this Dorothy girl.

'_How the hell did she become a principal?'_

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Now show me the problems you have."

Sasuke pointed his index finger at a question on the book in front of him.

"Okay. Now pay attention." Sakura began. The raven haired male nodded.

"Asymptote line is the value of x or y, where the graph reaches infinity. To find the horizontal asymptote, you must find the limit value of the function y where x reaches infinity, then the horizontal asymptote is y equals to the limit value of the function. And for the vertical one, find the value of x as y become infinite."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Now try to do it yourself."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura placed her bag on her study chair and then went to take a nice, hot bath. Sasuke was a cooperative student now. She smirked. Blackmailing someone was... fun. Ah, and sweet.

Actually, Sasuke was quite smart. He could absorb all the information she gave him and he was a fast learner.

After putting her shirt and shorts on, Sakura sat in front of her lap top and turned it on, after which she proceeded to sign in on MSN.

A message popped up on her window.

**BlackRedSharingan has added you to his/her contact list. Do you want to:**

**Allow this person to see when you are online and contact you**

**Block this person from seeing when you are online and contacting you**

She clicked the first choice and a conversation window with BlackRedSharingan appeared.

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**Hn.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**What the hell dude.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**Hey, is that you, chicken butt?

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**Hn.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**(Roll eyes) Whatever. Where'd you get my id?

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**Dobe.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**I see. You coming to Ino's tomorrow?

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**Hn.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**Geez! Is that a yes or no?

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**Don't know.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**(Roll eyes).

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**What're you doing?

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**Chatting.

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**(Roll eyes) I know that, pinky.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**Then don't ask, chicken ass.

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**I'm bored.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**Me too. Especially chatting with you.

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**Are you saying that I'm boring?

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**Hn.

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**(Roll eyes) That's my line, pinky. So what's up?

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**Nothing. You?

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**Nothing too.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**(Roll eyes) What're you doing then?

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**Chatting.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**That's my line, jackass.

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**Hn.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**Whatever. I gotta go now.

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**Hn.

**.dEprEsSioN says:  
**(Roll eyes) Bye.

**BlackRedSharingan says:  
**Hn.

**.dEprEsSioN has signed out.**

Sasuke sighed from boredom. No one was online at the moment, so he signed out.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura was about to knock on Sasuke's door when she heard a familiar tune coming from the room he was in. She decided to open the door slowly and peeked inside. Her eyes widened in amazement at what she saw.

There, sitting on the couch in the living room was Sasuke, playing a violin. His eyes were closed, his posture was perfect and his midnight black hair glistened under the dim light in his room. His facial expression was serene, as he was playing a rather sad song, A Time for Us, a theme song from Romeo and Juliet.

The sight was so amazing that it took her breath away and the sound coming from his violin was so perfect that it made her heart ache, and yet, it felt calming at the same time. She closed the door and walked up to him.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stopped playing his violin.

"Didn't know you could play the violin."

Sasuke gazed at his violin and gave a sad smile.

"I've always loved the sound of it."

Sakura flopped down beside him on the couch.

"Since when did you start playing it?"

"Since I was five. My brother taught me back then." Sasuke's face had an angst look on it. Sakura raised a pink brow and decided to shrug it off.

"No wonder you're amazing now."

"Really?" He faced her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I used to play the violin when I was 12 too, but no matter how hard I practiced, I was never good enough to play it. So I gave up." Sakura suppressed a laugh.

"So you can play the violin too?"

"A little bit. It's been a long time since I last played it."

Sasuke handed the violin to her.

"Huh?"

"Hn."

"What?"

"Hn."

Sakura started to get annoyed. "What do you mean by 'Hn'?"

"Let me see how well you play, pinky."

Sakura sweat dropped. _'Is that what 'Hn.' means? Man, I need a translator.'_

Sakura stared at the violin and took it. She rested the violin on her left shoulder, took the bow and started to play a simple song.

"Not bad, pinky." Sasuke commented after she had finished the song.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever. Let me give you some advice. Actually, you're not as bad as you think. The key to playing a violin is your right hand. Move the bow with your wrist, not with your arm, if not necessary. Especially when you're playing light staccatos."

Sakura nodded.

"Now try another song." Sasuke instructed.

Sakura started to play a simple song. She put the bow on the second string and started to move it.

Sasuke scrutinized her intently that he unconsciously shifted closer to where she was sitting. He noticed some mistakes in her form. He took her right hand in his while his left hand grabbed her left arm and raised it slightly. His chest was pressed on her back and his lips were near her right ear so that she could feel his breath tickling her ear.

Sakura shivered slightly from the contact. Being a nerd that she was, it was obvious that she'd never been in close proximity with the opposite sex before.

"You must hold the bow firmly so the tip of the bow remains steady. Bow hold is very important. A superior tone depends on this." His deep, smooth, silky voice vibrated in her ear as she nodded her head.

"You should hold the bow correctly. The power of your thumb that pressed on the middle finger is important in tone production." He continued.

"Okay."

Sasuke continued to guide her right hand in his hold. He slightly enjoyed the feeling of her fingers on his finger tips, skin against skin. He wouldn't admit it out loud, of course.

His lips curved upwards slightly as he reminisced to the first time his brother taught him how to play a violin. He had always sat on his brother's lap and his brother would guide him like how he was guiding Sakura.

They were very close to each other back then. That was, until the day when Itachi left him to continue his study in another country.

He shrugged his thoughts off and continued to focus on his pink haired tutor.

"You need more practice on this. Tone production I mean."

"I see." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke continued to move his right hand which was holding Sakura's (which was holding the bow), up and down. Sakura watched his hand move gracefully in amazement. Who would've thought that a pompous, selfish, arrogant bastard like him could be this gentle? Every single movement he made was so perfect that every tone produced from the violin was excellent.

His right hand that was holding hers, her back that was pressed against his chest and her scent that filled his nostrils. He had to admit that he somehow enjoyed it. He shrugged it off. Maybe that was because he hadn't been this close to a girl before. Yeah, that was it.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Naruto walked through the corridors that led him to his best friend's room in the Uchiha mansion. He opened the door and-

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA-CHAN AND SASUKE-TEME ARE HUGGING IN TEME'S ROOM!!! KYAAA!!!!" He squealed and did a chicken dance.

Blink.

Stare.

Sasuke's deep onyx orbs gazed into Sakura's jade eyes. Sasuke quickly let go of her hands and shifted away from her. It was 6:45 pm now, and they didn't even realize it. Time sure flew by faster when you were having fun. Lucky Sasuke. One day without tutoring thanks to his violin.

"Hn. What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke spoke up.

"OMG!! SASUKE-TEME IS BLUSHING!!!" Naruto ran to Sasuke and inspected his face closely. A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. "Move out, Dobe. What do you want?"

"We're going to Ino's, teme!! NOW!! You're going too, right, Sakura-chan?"

"Of course, Ino will kill me if I don't."

"I'm not going, dobe. Now get lost."

"Yes, you are, teme!"

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest and scoffed. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

SMACK! Sakura slammed the coffee table and the boys shut up instantly.

"I'm going home, then. See you guys later." She waved and left the room.

Naruto drifted his eyes back to the Uchiha.

"You're coming, teme, like it or not." The blonde grinned evilly.

"Tch. I'm not."

Naruto grinned wider. "Yes you are."

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Review Replies:**

**tomorrowisjustanotherday, velvettears81969, SaphireGloom, ****Nightshadow Dweller, ElektratheAssassin0891, Ninjafirefoist, Friesenator, pinky101,**** sharinganuser21, ke-ke999, daisherz365, m.g., sorrowangel823, ****Amaterasu Haruno, –my-name-is-V-, shanice, ****mwth06, and kattylin : **Thanks, and for Karin, I still don't know what to do so keep reading. XD

**darkangel'sblessing, c.b.o.l. : **Ouch don't do that please! It's not decided yet. XD But trust me, there won't be any SasuKarin or whatsoever (I hate Karin too).

**helena-adalia : **Hehe yeah I love FujixEiji pairing. And about the initial U.I. - it's a hi-mi-tsu a.k.a. s-e-c-r-e-t. Well you'll find out later.

**missyserena214 : **Yeah Sakura is a bit wild. XD

**runjumpfly07 : **As you wish, ma'am.

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover- : **Thanks! First I thought no one will like that lyric. Oh-kies, this is SasuSaku so no worries about Karin and Sasuke. I hate that bitch.

**Mari Santoro : **Ahaha, never mind the Tenipuri coz I was in my crazy-shounen ai-lover-mode when I put that on this fic. Wow Sasuke kissed Sakura? Its still have to wait to happen. But the lyric has nothing to do with Sasuke.

**itachi-is-mine : **Yay thanks for the cup cake and baked potato its yummy.

**inn0centdr3ameR : **Ahaha, did I ever mention that Sakura is a bit emo? No, she's not emo, but she looks a bit like emo coz she always wears black (black shoes, black messenger bags covered with pins and patches, black shirts, black pants, and glasses with thick black frames) and her attitude.. well, she's a tomboy and she's not as bubbly as the original Sakura on Naruto. And about Fuji and Eiji, when I re-read that chappie, I was like OMFG what the hell did I write!?!?! And yeah, don't forget about profanities (I swear we'll be damned by our creator someday if we keep this disrespectful behavior towards those holy thingy things)

**Minakui : **Ouch that was scary. Be careful with your wrist then. XD

**HPBabe91 : **Thanks! Hell yeah Sasuke is an egotistical hottie cutie jerk.

**OblivionRose : **I love boyish Sakura. XD

**ch3rrylips : **I take it you don't like shounen ai/yaoi then? I love FujixEiji they're cute. XD

**xxiluvemoboyzxx : **LOL Fuji is a guy and he's gay in this fic that's why he likes Sasuke LOL and Eiji is a guy too LOL

**inuyashafangirl333 : **Ahaha, which grammar sucks, me or Sakura? If you mean Sakura, she's a genius but she doesn't give a damn about grammar. And if it's me, I'm Indonesian and my first language is not English so forgive me if there are some grammar errors. But I do have an editor who speaks English as her first language and I can assure you that all the chapters are edited before being submitted. Yay I love Tenipuri too but sadly I can't play tennis. Poor me (sigh). You want rice? Here. (gives you a bowl of rice) XD

**The Assassin of the Night : **Don't remind me of that. I don't want to face Karin in the anime!!= Man that bitch is really bitchy and ugly. I mean, look at those horrible glasses! Blah. Sakura-chan is way cuter and hotter. XD


	8. Sleepover at Ino’s

**A/N : **OMG I didn't expect this. 206 reviews, 9882 hits, 4 C2s, 61 favs and 85 alerts! OMGOMGOMG! –dies in happiness-  
WAIT!! I CAN'T DIE YET!!! I HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS STORY!! –pants-  
Okay sorry about that. I was just really happy! I LOVE YOU ALLL!!!!!!

Special thanks to :** Amaterasu Haruno, ****Friesenator, purpleface14, ****darkangel'sblessing, c.b.o.l., Animelover XD, HPBabe91, brettlover11, SunriseHorizon, Minakui, itstehchibiness, Sarahna93, shortylovesyou, ****Nightshadow Dweller, inn0centdr3ameR,**** missyserena214, kattylin,****SaphireGloom, daisherz365, ****OblivionRose, –my-name-is-V-, Winter's Holly, Mari Santoro, kittygoesmeow, ****itachi-is-mine, pinky101, Dark Shining Light, XXRedWolfXX, MoonlitRain16, ****inuyashafangirl333, ch3rrylips, mewsakuraichigo1, mwth06, SakuraSasuke1031, it'sher, gossipismything, **and **Samantai.**

Hey, guess what I found out!! THERE ARE ONLY 4 SASUKARIN FIC FROM OVER 80,000 NARUTO FICS!!!! AND THAT MADE ME HAPPYYYYYY!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 8: Sleepover at Ino's**

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Hey guys! Over here!" Ino bounced happily, greeting her guests. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji entered the mansion. It was big and fabulous and all, but the Uchiha's was greater.

Ino led them to the living room, where the rest of the gang was at. Even the stoic Neji and Shino came and somehow, Naruto had managed to make Sasuke come with his threats of telling the others about what happened in his room with Sakura.

"So what do we do now?" Tenten asked. She, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Lee were sitting on the couch while the rest were sitting on the carpeted floor.

"How about dinner? Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

"Yes! Dinner!" Chouji agreed, stuffing more chips into his mouth.

"Arf!" Akamaru moved his tail left and right and barked happily.

"Okay then, let's have dinner." Ino sweat dropped, as well as the rest.

**::~::~::~::~::**

After having dinner, they decided to play some games. First, PS3. The boys (including Sakura) insisted on fighting games while the girls (without Sakura) insisted on playing well, girl games.

In the end the guys plus Sakura won and the girls minus Sakura decided to watch them. It ended up with Sakura beating Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, and even the great Hyuuga Neji without breaking a sweat.

"You can beat the others, but you can't beat me, pinky." Sasuke said pompously when he got his turn to play against the pink haired girl.

"Watch and see, jackass. You'd better run to ya mama now before it's too late." Sakura mocked him. Sasuke twitched and grabbed the stick.

The loser had to switch places with the other and Sakura wouldn't want to have to give hers. She pressed the start button and the battle began.

Actually, Sasuke managed to gave her a hard time even though the girl still won in the end. He scowled.

"I guess the phrase 'Every nerd is a game freak', is right, then," He mumbled. Sakura seemed to hear that and turned her head to glare at him but soon after was replaced by a smirk. A mocking one, to be precise, "You're just jealous because you can't beat me, jackass."

"Whatever." He scowled and got up and Shikamaru took his place.

"This time I'll beat you." Sakura fixed her glasses and smirked at the pineapple head genius.

Shikamaru smirked lazily. "I'm looking forward to that."

**::~::~::~::~::**

The group decided to play the traditional truth or dare after Shikamaru managed to beat Sakura. So, there they were, sitting on the carpeted floor, forming a circle.

"I'll go first." Tenten announced. The rest nodded. Tenten spun the bottle and its head pointed towards Chouji's direction.

"Chouji. Truth or dare?" Tenten asked eagerly.

"Dare," Chouji said after stuffing more chips into his mouth.

Tenten grinned evilly. "I dare you to not to eat anything until tomorrow."

Chouji froze. The rest gave him evil grins and Naruto, who was sitting beside him, grabbed his chips bag and his own bag that was full of chips and left the room to hide them somewhere safe.

Chouji burst into tears and left the room, wailing and sobbing like a kid who lost his candy.

The rest sweat dropped. "I'll spin the bottle again, then." Tenten said. She spun it and the next victim was Lee.

"Lee, truth or dare?"

"Truth is more youthful than dare! Yosh!"

"Whatever. So-"

"Who do you like the most, Lee?" Ino cut Tenten off. Tenten glared at the blonde and Ino just smiled innocently.

Lee blushed and glanced shyly at a certain pink haired girl. He started twiddling his fingers like Hinata always did. Sakura caught his stare and glanced at him and his blush deepened. A vein popped on the pink haired girl's forehead.

"What are you staring at, huh?" She glared at the bushy brows.

The others sweat dropped at the pose she was in. Sakura was sitting on the floor, her left leg was crossed on the floor while her right knee was propped out in front of her chest and her right arm was resting on top of it. Add that to the scary look she had on her face. She looked like a member of the Yakuza with that pose.

Lee, who was too dense to notice the fierce look his crush was giving, continued to stare at her like a love sick idiot.

"I don't have anyone that I like, but I do have someone that I love." He said shyly, blushing madly that his face was as red as tomato.

Ino grinned evilly and rubbed her hands. "Who's the lucky girl?" She glance at Sakura and winked at her, causing the pink hair to glare at the blonde.

Lee peeked shyly at Sakura and was greeted with a glare from the pink haired girl. "It's my lovely Sakura-chan of course. Kyaa!" He squealed and blushed like an idiot.

Sakura gritted her teeth as more veins popped on her forehead. "I'm not lovely and I'm not yours."

"Don't be shy, Sakura-chan." Lee batted his eyelashes at her. The others, including the stoic Neji and Sasuke, were trying so hard to not laugh.

"You-" Sakura was about to say something but was cut off by Tenten.

"Cut it, love birds. Now spin the bottle Lee." Tenten said. Sakura glared at her and she couldn't help but smirk. Lee spun the bottle and Sakura ended up as the next victim. Lee blushed and said,

"Yosh! This must be our youthful fate! You and I are destined to be together, love!! Yosh!!" Lee threw his fist in the air while Sakura tried so hard to not punch him right then and there.

"Cut the crap. Truth." Sakura rolled her eyes. Lee thought for a moment and blushed.

"Who's the hottest guy in this room, my love? Ah, you don't have to answer it, love. I know it's me." And he squealed in happiness.

Sakura tried her best to control her emotions. So she did her infamous ritual. Took a deep breath, counted to ten and then released it. The others were laughing their asses off and rolling on the floor now.

Neji smirked. Shikamaru yawned. Sasuke twitched. He didn't know why, he just did.

"So, forehead, who's the hottest guy in this room?" Ino asked and grinned evilly.

Sakura got up and put her hand on Naruto's forehead, the Neji's, then Kiba's, Shino's and when she put her hand on Lee's, he blushed happily from the contact she made. The she put her hand on Shikamaru's forehead and lastly Sasuke's.

"Huh? What're you doing, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, confused by her action.

"Ino asked me who the hottest guy in this room is." Sakura shrugged, ignoring the fact that it was actually Lee's question, while putting her hands on Shikamaru's and Sasuke's forehead, comparing their temperatures.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Hmm I think Shika is the hottest." Sakura nodded her head. Hearing this, a vein popped on Ino's forehead.

"What the hell forehead!! I thought I asked you who the hottest guy in this room is!?" The blonde pulled her hair in frustration and screeched.

"Whoa, easy there, pig. Well you asked me and I answered. Actually Shika's the hottest now."

"Not hot in that way you idiot! What I meant by hot is well, hot!! Cute!! Good looking!!" Ino groaned, completely annoyed by her friend's dumbness.

"You should've told me clearly." Sakura smirked. She was actually trying to avoid that question. Her friends would tease her to death if she gave the answer and she couldn't allow that to happen. So she decided to just play dumb.

"And I thought you're smart! Even Naruto understands what I meant and he's a dobe!! You're a genius for Pete's sake!"

"Hey!! I'm not a dobe!" The blonde ramen lover argued.

"You're a dobe, dobe. Face it."

"Don't call me dobe, teme!!"

"Hn. Don't call me teme, dobe."

"Haha, Sasuke's right, you're a dobe."

"Hey!! Speak for yourself, you ugly dog!!"

"I'm not a dog, Akamaru is." Kiba answered calmly.

"SHUT UP!!" Everyone stopped what they were doing instantly. "Good. Let's continue, shall we?" Asked Tenten sweetly. Everyone stared at her and sweat dropped.

"How troublesome..."

"So? Who? Saku?" Tenten nudged her on the arm.

"Akamaru."

"I se-what?" Ino twitched.

"Akamaru."

Silence.

"Is he a guy?" Naruto scratched his chin in confusion.

"He's a he, hence he's a guy. Right, Akamaru?" Sakura smirked proudly with her answer.

"Arf!" The 'guy' barked in agreement.

Silence.

"Let's watch a movie. It's getting boring, you know." Sakura suggested lazily.

"Oh-kay.." The others said in unison and oh, don't forget the sweat drop.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto and Kiba screamed. They were watching The Ring 2 and the lights were switched off, making the situation worse. Ino was hugging Sakura tightly; Tenten and Hinata were hugging each other while Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru did a group hug. They were sitting on the floor.

Sakura stared at the screen lazily.

"Aren't you scared?" The person beside her, which happened to be Sasuke, asked.

Sakura glanced at him then back at the screen. "Michael Jackson is scarier that that." Sakura yawned. Sasuke smirked.

Several hours later the room was filled with silence. Wanna know why? Duh, everyone was sleeping of course. On the right corner was Naruto, his head was on Kiba's lap whose head was on Akamaru's stomach. Hinata's head was on Naruto's leg, and Tenten was hugging her. Neji looked as cool as ever, sleeping with arms crossed across his chest, except for the part where Lee's head was on his lap. How cute.

On the opposite corner, Chouji was hugging Shikamaru and Ino's leg was on his face. Ino was sleeping on Sakura's leg and the cutest thing was the sight of Sakura hugging Sasuke as if he was a pillow - note that his head was trapped between her arms and her chest.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke woke up on something warm, soft, comfortable, big, wait – big, round, bouncy pillow?

He opened an eye and looked up only to find out that he was resting his head on Sakura's chest – which explained the erm, big, round, bouncy thing. He tried to free himself from her grasp but failed as her grip was tight. So he let himself enjoy the position he was in.

He smirked. _'This is far more comfortable than my pillow.'_ Hell yeah, he was a pervert, after all.

It was only four in the morning so he decided to continue his beautiful sleep on his new pillow.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sniff, sniff.

Smell of musk, grass, jasmine, the hell – lemon?

Grab, feel.

Hair?

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes only to be met by a mess of black hair below her face and the owner's face on... her_ chest_?

3…

2…

1…

"GAAAAHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed and kicked her 'pillow' on the stomach, waking the others at the same time.

"KYAAA!!!" The girls screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!! RAMEN ATTACK!!"

"MY CHIPS!!"

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL MORNING!! YOSH!!"

"AKAMARUUU!!"

"ARF!!"

"…" erm, this was Shino.

"…" And this was Neji.

"Troublesome..." You know who.

"HN!!" Sasuke rolled on the floor, holding his sore stomach.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke glared at a certain pink haired girl as she entered the classroom. Sakura walked to her seat, which was beside Sasuke's, casually and glanced at him when she felt his glare at her.

"What?"

Sasuke glared. "It hurts, pinky."

Sakura smirked. "It was your fault, jackass."

"You wouldn't let go of me."

"You could've at least woken me up." Sakura answered lazily.

"But that hurts! A lot!" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Grow some balls, jackass. You're alive. No big deal." Sakura yawned and rested her chin on her left palm.

"You could've at least said sorry." Sasuke snapped.

"You could've said it earlier. I'm sorry." Sakura yawned for the second time that day.

"You didn't mean it."

Sakura stared at him with disbelief. "What do you expect from me? Kneel in front of your beautiful ass, apologize and worship you?" Sakura sneered. "I'd rather meet my creator and rot in hell."

Sasuke twitched. "You could've said it more passionately."

Sakura snorted. "You mean like this?" She shifted closer to him and took his hands in hers; oblivious to the glares she was receiving from his jealous fan girls.

She gazed at him with pleading, innocent green eyes. "Oh, I'm sooo sorry, Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke stared back at her face. He could feel the blood rising up to his cheeks as she took his hands in hers.

A few seconds later the warmth of her hands on his was gone, though. Sasuke blinked.

"You mean like that?" Sakura scowled.

"Hn."

"So you forgive me then."

"Hn."

"Whatever. Now get lost, I'm gonna get some sleep." Sakura yawned again and rested her head on her arms.

Sasuke stared at his hands and glanced at the sleeping beau – erm, pink haired ugly nerd. Now he wondered why he almost said that. She was a nerd for shit's sake. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He sighed and stood up from his seat to find his friends.

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Review Replies:**

**Amaterasu Haruno, ****Friesenator, ****Animelover XD, kattylin, daisherz365, ****–my-name-is-V-,****kittygoesmeow, ****itachi-is-mine, Dark Shining Light,**** gossipismything****: **Karin's a bitch, I agree and I hate her too!! -pulls hair in frustration-

**purpleface14,**** brettlover11, SunriseHorizon,****Sarahna93, shortylovesyou, ****Nightshadow Dweller,**** missyserena214, SaphireGloom, pinky101, XXRedWolfXX,**** inuyashafangirl333, mewsakuraichigo1, mwth06, SakuraSasuke1031, it'sher : **Yay, thanks! Keep reading!

**darkangel'sblessing, c.b.o.l. : **OMG spare my life please! Have mercy! Awww love is in the air!!

**HPBabe91 : **Ahaha, Sakura's lucky to have Sasuke teaching her violin, eh? I'm jealous!! XD

**Minakui : **LOL Yeah, you spelled that right, I've checked it in the dictionary. XD

**Itstehchibiness : **Aw your review made me blush. XD

**inn0centdr3ameR : **Ah, Shika is the chemistry teacher, yes. That scene with Shika was on Thursday that's why I put a separator below that scene. And the scene with Sakura was on Friday means Sasuke's having math and the violin scene happened on Saturday. That MSN thingy? Couldn't help it. XD AHHH YES YES!!! SASUKE'S SO UGLY IN THAT FORM! HOW DARE YOU KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!  
Aw, do you know I'm blushing here? You actually read my fic at 3 in the morning? Aw, aw, that was so sweet.  
Actually, I'd like to make Sasuke more horny around Sakura but I'm not good at making M scene –sigh- I LOVE HORNY SASUKE!! OMG did I just said that? O.o

**OblivionRose : **Well, I like guys who play violin that's why I made Sasuke plays violin. XD Karin is a bitch and she's gonna die coz Sakura-chan will kick her sorry fatty ass!

**Winter's Holly: **Aw, thanks thanks thanks!! Keep reading girl! Sakura rules!

**Mari Santoro: **Wow I love this  Ò.ó Cute LOL Hmmm, fortunately all the readers here hate that bitch, but the majority is.. ah, still don't know yet.

**MoonlitRain16: **Aw, that's okie girl. Yay for SasuSaku!

**ch3rrylips : **Oops sorry I couldn't help it! XD I like FujiXEiji pairing that's why I put them in.

**Samantai : **Thanks, glad you like it! And yes! Karin is the ugliest bitch in anime world.


	9. New Home, Sweet Home

**A/N: : **OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! I was sooo happy when I read your reviews. I'm glad you guys like this story, which is written by an amateur like me. I really enjoyed reading your reviews and yeah, I was grinning like an idiot when I read it. Really, I love y'all. Reading your reviews was like reading love letters from Sasuke, Tidus, Cloud, Squall, Tezuka, Itachi, Tamaki, Jesse McCartney (WTF?), and yeah, you got my point.

Oh well, I'm not really good at expressing my gratitude, but I thank you all for all the time and effort you put in submitting your reviews.

Special thanks to :**HPBabe91, ****inuyashafangirl333,**** darkangel'sblessing, The chicken across the street, ****inn0centdr3ameR, crimson-vagrant-cipher, Sakura-chan1345, Minakui, Winter's Holly, Nightshadow Dweller, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, Coscat, Samantai, Princess of Elements-Arianna.A, sakisasu, fudge012rocks, Merridaine, Guardian, Ishallruletheworld, torakama, XXRedWolfXX, OblivionRose, ****SaphireGloom, pinky101, runjumpfly07,**** kittygoesmeow, SiLLyKiTTyx3, Dark Shining Light, Sakura-hime9, thegirlofmanymoods, SakuraSasuke1031, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-, sorrowangel823, Mari Santoro, Crimson Fang of Konoha, 'uniquegirl', marsnmonkey, 1010'jin, itachi-is-mine, –my-name-is-V-, Amaterasu Haruno, ****Sarahna93, shortylovesyou, xxiluvemoboyzxx, mwth06, LadyPsycoBitch, ice cream214, Sakura-Cherry-Blossom-Chan, deyvid-luver, SailorManga, clenalyn, Little Krissi, MoonlitRain16, nashonfun, BurdenOfYou, ****SuMm3r-NiGhTss **and** alana124pyro****.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 9: New Home, Sweet Home**

**::~::~::~::~::**

"What?"

"You heard me, pig."

"But-but why?" Ino stared at her pink haired best friend.

"Trying to find a new life." Sakura shrugged.

"Have you told the others about this?"

"You're the first to hear this."

"I see. When?"

"Tomorrow. I'm done packing."

"Ah-uh. Where?"

"Konoha Sky Park."

"Huh? Why there?"

"My Mom." Sakura sighed.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura looked at her new home. One living room, one bedroom, one kitchen, one bathroom and a balcony. She opened the glass door that led to the balcony and rested her arms on the fence.

She inhaled deeply. She finally lived on her own now. No maids, no guards, no parents. Just her, alone.

When she told her parents about her decision to move out of the Haruno residence a few months ago, their reactions were against her. But being the stubborn and persistent girl she was, she insisted, saying that she needed to be more independent and not to rely on others.

She could rent a small apartment with the amount of money she had, for she got a _lot _of money from winning those science competition. Add the amount of money she'd been saving her monthly allowance since a few years ago. She could rent at least a simple apartment. Plus she already had a well paid job (being Sasuke's tutor sure was an advantage for her) to cover her living expenses.

Anyway, after a few pleads and begs, her parents finally granted her wish. But her mom insisted that she live at Konoha Sky Park, an expensive, fancy apartment owned by the Yamanaka family, and she was forced to give in. So, her parents bought her one that was located at the 28 floor of the building.

She let a smile grace her feature as she took in the view of Konoha from at least 150 meters above the sea level. Konoha sure was a busy city. The sight was amazing. Busy city streets, twinkling city lights, tall buildings everywhere, and the chilly night air that pierced through her skin.

Her friends were just as shocked as her parents when she told them about this decision. Heck, everyone was shocked. But she was sure she'd made the right choice.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Can you guys at least do something useful?" Sai raised a dark brow. He was working on a new song; Gaara was helping him, while Idate and Sakura were busy thumb wrestling and Temari was watching the match intently.

"You're the leader, face it boss." Sakura smirked as she won another round.

"Damn! Why do I always lose?" Idate groaned.

Temari chuckled. "Cause you're too easy to manipulate."

The girls laughed. Sai rolled his eyes and continued to work on the new song while Gaara remained as cool as ever.

"Let's play arm wrestling!" Temari suggested enthusiastically.

"Good idea. What do you think, Idate?" Sakura smirked.

Idate gulped. He knew that these girls were erm, manly. He knew about their monstrous strength, also. Sakura was a black belt at Karate and Temari was a boxing freak. Temari and Sakura grinned evilly at him. "So?" They said in unison.

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

Ah, that was Sakura's ring tone. Idate sighed in relief.

Sakura took her phone from her pocket and glanced at the front screen. Unknown caller. She flipped her phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hn. Are you free today?"

"I don't remember giving you my cell number." Sakura scratched her chin in thought.

"Got it from dobe. Are you free today?"

"I see."

"Are you free today?" Sasuke asked for the third time, annoyed by her ignorance.

Sakura smirked when she detected a bit of irritation in his tone. Annoying him was fun.

"Today is Friday and you know I'm teaching you until 7 pm right?"

"I mean after 7 pm."

"Oh. Well yes. Why?"

"You're having dinner at my place." He explained, or rather, stated.

"Wow, what the hell happened to you?" Sakura asked, surprised by his amiable invitation.

"It's my mom." Sakura could feel him twitch by the way he spoke.

"Wow, yeah. The day when you ask people for dinner would be the day when Popeye stop eating spinach."

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. "So? What's your answer?"

"Well, sure, I'd love to."

"Hn."

"Hn." Sakura mimicked his line.

"Stop copying me, Pinky." He snapped.

"Hn." Sakura smirked.

"HN."

"Hn."

"HN!"

"Hn."

"HNN!!"

Sakura laughed at his childish behavior. "Hn, Uchiha. See ya."

"Hn." And he hung up.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke tapped his pencil furiously, trying to solve a question Sakura gave him. The pink haired girl watched him lazily, resting her chin on her palm. Her eyes followed every movement his pencil made. She raised a pink eyebrow when Sasuke finally wrote something on the exercise book.

"Wrong move." Sakura informed, yawning in the process.

"What? Where?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura raised her right index finger and pointed to a certain part of Sasuke's answer.

"This. In order to prove this equation is equal to that equation, you have to find the maclaurin's series for y until the term in x to the power of three."

"And how do you do that?" Sasuke snorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and started to write down the solution. She was done about three minutes after and handed the answer sheet to Sasuke.

Sasuke twitched. The paper was full of x, y, dx, dy, and then x, y, d2x, d2y, d3x, d3y, sin, cos, ln, and the list went on and on. It was full of math stuff. And he felt like puking right then and there.

"..This!?" He pulled his beautiful, soft, silky, shiny raven hair. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was pulling his hair over a stupid math question from the great almighty Haruno Sakura.

Sakura smirked. "Relax. There are at least twenty five percent chances that there will be a question like this on the exam. Now listen up." She straightened her black framed glasses and started to explain the solution to Sasuke.

Sasuke banged his head on the table but raised it as quickly as possible when he felt his teacher's death glare on him. Sakura started to explain again and Sasuke was trying his best to pay attention to her.

Well, he did it. He did pay a very close attention to her. The way her pink lips move when she talked, the way her emerald eyes sparkled when she explained, the way her pink hair danced swiftly when her head moved, and now that he just noticed– she had four piercings on her left ear and two on her right. Cool.

This girl really was something. Something about her made him interested in her. She was different, she was boyish, she was a nerd, she was ugly, she was odd (can you imagine pink hair being normal?), she was scary, she was a weirdo, she was smart, she was kind, she was cute, she was – huh? Did he just think this ugly nerd was cute? He must have slipped.

But somehow he enjoyed her company. He was never one to socialize, especially with girls (except his best friends, of course). Well this girl, whom he had known for only a couple of months, had already succeeded in making him curious about her. She wasn't his fan girl, he was sure of that (and was thankful of), and maybe that was why he enjoyed being near her.

He didn't like being near those stupid, idiotic, annoying, loud, bitchy girls. Nah, he was _not _gay. He was straight, thank you. He just didn't like being near those girls who only cared about their looks and his gorgeous body and his handsome face (oh well, he was a narcissistic bastard, and he was damn proud to be one).

He'd never been in a relationship before; even if he could get any girl he wanted. No sane girl would be able to resist his super good looking face, sexy abs, sexy back, sexy legs, and sexy voice (everything about him was sexy, or so he thought), right? It just happened that every girl he met was his fan girl. No, Tenten, Hinata and Ino didn't count. They were his best friends since they were children, and they were more like sisters to him. Just the thought of them being one of his girl friends made him shudder. That was kind of disgusting.

He drifted his thoughts back to the pink haired genius in front of him. She wasn't his fan girl, yes. But she wasn't his type either. A nerd? A tomboy? A pinky? A Gundam freak? Bleh. He'd rather rot in hell then having her as his girlfriend.

'You're in denial, boy.' A voice in his head said.

'_What? Who the hell are you?'_

'I'm you, teme.' Inner Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'_Whatever. Get lost dude.'_

'As you wish, Sir.'

Sasuke twitched. Since when did he have an inner self? Sasuke snapped out from his thoughts when he felt something on his cheek.

Sakura actually pinched his cheek.

"Oi, are you listening? What're you staring at?"

Sasuke twitched. And he just realized that he was still staring at his pink haired tutor.

"Hn. You should've given me a simple one, pinky."

"Don't tell me what to do, Uchiha. Do you understand what I have just explained?" Sakura asked impatiently, drumming her fingers on the ebony surface of the table.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

KNOCK, KOCK.

"Hn."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"HN!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "They can't hear you, idiot."

"Hn."

Sakura resisted the urge to bonk his head. So she rolled her eyes and proceeded to open the door instead.

"Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama, dinner is ready." A maid announced. Sakura thanked her and smiled. The maid smiled back and bowed then left the room.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"So, Sakura-chan, how's Sasu-chan's progress?" Mikoto asked, smiling sweetly. Mikoto, Sakura and Sasuke were having dinner at the Uchiha's dining room.

Sakura nearly choked upon hearing Sasuke's pet name. She swallowed her food and couldn't help but stifled a laugh. Sasuke glared at her.

After composing herself, she managed to answer. "Uchi-I mean, Sasuke is doing well, Mikoto-san. He's a fast learner, actually. He's improved."

Mikoto beamed. "Is that so? I'm proud of you, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his lack of words.

"So, Sakura-chan, since when did you learn piano?"

Sasuke quirked a dark eyebrow. "You can play piano?"

"Yes, Sasuke. And I learnt it since I was seven, Mikoto-san." Sakura smiled. Mikoto grinned and turned to her son.

"You don't know she can play very well?"

"Hn."

The older Uchiha turned to the Haruno. "Why don't you show him what you've got after dinner?" Mikoto winked.

Sakura smirked as she answered, "Sure."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Mikoto smiled. She really like the way Sakura played. It reminded her of herself when she was younger.

Sasuke was amazed. The way her fingers danced across the keyboard was stunning. This girl really made him curious. And it seemed that he had to dig more to know her more. She might be dumb at violin, but she was good at piano. Really good. She might even be better than him. Nah, it couldn't be. No one was better than him at piano and violin, except his mom and Itachi (yes, his mom always taught him piano and he was very good at it).

But really, she amazed him. She could play such difficult song like the one she was playing at the moment. Mastering Fantaisie-Impromptu at this age was no joke. Even he took a whole year of hard practice to really master that song.

Mikoto clapped her hands when Sakura finished the song. "Great one, Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

Sakura grinned. "Thanks."

Feeling a bit left behind, Sasuke took a seat on the piano bench and started to play the same song. Mikoto shook her head but smiled. Her son was not one to accept defeat, directly or not.

Sakura was surprised. A few minutes later Sasuke finished the song and stood up.

"Wow. Didn't know you can play the piano too."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

**::~::~::~::~::**

**A/N: **Whoohooo it's chapter 9 already!!

And yes, I did put chapter 9 before but that was an author note, explaining that I need an editor coz my previous one is busy with her school and she won't be able to edit my story anymore. Then I deleted it as soon as I got one. Teehee.

And my savior (editor) is Amaterasu Haruno –grins-

See ya next chapter!!

-MUACKZ-

**Review Replies:**

**HPBabe91,**** Winter's Holly**** : **Ah, yes, Sasu-chan is such a perv. XD

**inuyashafangirl333 : **Aw sorry about the short chapter, I'll try to make longer ones. ~got the rice I sent you?~

**darkangel'sblessing, The chicken across the street, ****Amaterasu Haruno, ****LadyPsycoBitch: **My, you guys are so scary!! I don't wanna experience a coma neither Michael Jackson eating cereal next to me!!! (runs away and hide)

**inn0centdr3ameR : **You made me feel special (blush) MWAHAHAHA 4 OVER 80,000 IS EQUAL TO ZERO RIGHT??? RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT????? So we can conclude that there's no SasuKarin fic in this whole universe!!! XD Aie, I felt bad for Lee too and for writing bad stuffs about him. He's nice, actually.  
What do you mean Sakura's smart? Shouldn't it be, the author's smart? (pokes chest proudly) Ow geez, Sasuke's egocentric behavior's getting into me. XD

**crimson-vagrant-cipher : **HELL YEAH Kishimoto-sensei ought to eliminate that bitch from the story!! Just the thought of her makes me insane!!!

**Sakura-chan1345, Nightshadow Dweller, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, sakisasu, Merridaine, Guardian, Ishallruletheworld, XXRedWolfXX,**** SaphireGloom, pinky101, runjumpfly07,**** kittygoesmeow, SiLLyKiTTyx3, Dark Shining Light, thegirlofmanymoods, SakuraSasuke1031, sorrowangel823, Crimson Fang of Konoha, 'uniquegirl', marsnmonkey, 1010'jin, –my-name-is-V-, mwth06,**** ice cream214, Sakura-Cherry-Blossom-Chan, deyvid-luver, SailorManga, nashonfun,**** SuMm3r-NiGhTss, alana124pyro**** : **Yay thanks!! Keep reading!!

**Minakui : **Oh wow it should be lollipop, I'm using Word 2007's spelling and grammar check this time. XD YAY Sakura-chan rocks!!

**Coscat, fudge012rocks, torakama, ****Sarahna93****: **Glad you guys like it!! I was so happy when I read your reviews, seriously!

**Samantai : **Thanks a lot! XD

**Princess of Elements-Arianna.A : **Mwahaha looks like everyone hates Karin and that makes me happy!! Thank you!! Keep reading!

**OblivionRose : **Aww really? Heehee, Shika-kun is hot too, don't you think? Hell yeah I can't wait to see Karin got beaten by our Sakura-chan in the real manga!! That would be awesome!!

**Sakura-hime9 : **OMG you're my fan? I have a fan?? OMGOMGOMG That made me feel special (blush) Love ya too!! XD XD

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover- : **Aw that's okay. Summer vacation? Nice XD XD

**Mari Santoro : **I love boyish Sakura-chan. A model? Good idea. Maybe if 'No Karin' wins I'll just take your advice and put a model to be Sakura-chan's rival!! And Sasuke's rival? Well, wait and read XD

**itachi-is-mine : **I think Sasuke is in love with Sakura but he won't admit it. XD

**shortylovesyou :** Akamaru's cute. XD You bet, got hit with Sakura-chan's monstrous strength? That must've hurt! XD

**xxiluvemoboyzxx : **Ow geez, he won't be able to restore his clan if Sakura-chan kicked him on that certain part right? XD

**clenalyn : **This is your fav fic? Aw (blush). I hate Karin too!!

**Little Krissi : **I don't really know if there's someone who has IQ of 220, but Shikamaru's IQ is about 200 right?

**MoonlitRain16 : **Ahaha, who she'd have chosen if she took the hot as in good looking? Oh well what do you think? (rubs hands with glee) Ah, a make over? I don't really know where to put that, maybe somewhere later in this fic. XD

**BurdenOfYou : **Ahaha, your review's freaking hilarious!! Man I love Tsunade. XD


	10. A Pain in the Butt

**A/N: **Hello people! What's up??

Special thanks to :**HPBabe91,**** OblivionRose, Friesenator, Sarahna93, Sakura-chan1345, kittygoesmeow, itachi-is-mine, putrisha94, Minakui, Coscat, Dark Shining Light, ****SiLLyKiTTyx3, daisherz365, SunriseHorizon, cubanitaaloloco, SaphireGloom, mwth06, pinky101, Samantai, –my-name-is-V-, inuyashafangirl333,**** darkpetaltaki, darkangel'sblessing, Mari Santoro, ****XXRedWolfXX, it'sher, missyserena214, kattylin, Nokas-Kokas, alana124pyro, nashonfun, inn0centdr3ameR, itstehchibiness, Merridaine, Winter's Holly, Re1010, xwayxintoxanimex, **and** EnMA-chan.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 10: A pain in the butt**

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura grinned in satisfaction when she took in the sight in front of her eyes. She was done unpacking. She'd been working on it for eight hours straight and she got at least another hour to get ready to go to Sasuke's place. It was Saturday after all, and she had to teach physics for the chicken butt haired model.

Her new home was simple; minimalist design with white, black and red as the main theme. Black couch; white walls; white marble floor; and some black and red decorations. White, black and red were her favorite colors after all. Oh, and two mega posters of Gundam and MCR.

She took a quick bath and put on a black denim jean, grey shirt and a black cardigan the grabbed her black messenger bag and proceeded to her bicycle.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke was doing the exercises his tutor gave him while Sakura was watching him with boredom. That was when she noticed blurred dots that appeared on her vision.

Ah, her glasses.

She took off her black framed glasses and cleaned it up with the hem of her shirt.

Sasuke stole a quick glance at the pink haired girl and couldn't help but stare at her. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her face. Man, she looked different without her glasses on. Really different. It was like all nerdy looks she had vanished when she took it off.

He scrutinized her face intently. Really, those stupid glasses did a good job on giving her nerdy looks – for she was, dare he say it, beau- erm, fine without her glasses on. Yeah, fine. She was fine. She was _fine_. Not beautiful, damn it.

Her emerald orbs matched her pink locks well. Cute button nose, chubby cheeks, cherry pink lips. Damn, she was cute.

His eyes widened in fear at his thoughts. He shuddered when he recalled he actually thought this freak was cute. He, Uchiha Sasuke, must be on drugs. Or poisoned. He narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. She must have tricked him.

Sakura put her glasses back to its original place when she was done cleaning it up. That was when she noticed someone staring at her.

Emerald eyes blinked in confusion. "What're you staring at?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. "Hn."

"Are you done?"

"Hn."

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Err, that was Sasuke's phone. He walked up to his desk and flipped it open. Sakura sweat dropped. Did the guy actually use Sexy Back as his ring tone? Damn, the jackass was full of mystery.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura was busy painting her new Gundam with a special air brush when someone rang the bell. She 'tch'-ed and stood up to open the door.

A blonde head popped in her sight.

Ino grinned. "Hey, forehead. How's life?"

"Good, pig." Sakura grinned back as the two girls entered the apartment.

"Wow. Cool one, forehead." Ino said, examining the room she was in.

"Thanks. What would you like to drink?"

"Nah, as much as I'd like to stay, forehead, we're going to the new night club!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"Oka-what?"

"Let's go to the new club!" The blonde repeated enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

"Naaahhhh, I'll pass." Sakura said uncertainly. She knew that she'd have to give in to the blonde sooner or later.

"No! You're going with us!" Ino narrowed her baby blue eyes at Sakura.

"Tenten and Hinata are going too?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow. She wasn't surprised that Tenten would go; she was just like Ino after all. But Hinata? As far as she knew, Hinata didn't like going to those stupid night clubs full of gays and sissies (she always thought that night clubs were full of gays and homos).

"Yeah! And you're coming, like it or not!"

"Hell no."

"Hell yes."

"Hell no."

"Hell yes!!"

"Hell no!"

"HELL YES!"

"HELL NO!!"

"HELL YES!! Know what? Jesse's gonna be there."

"Who the hell is Jesse?"

"Jesse McCartney!!"

"I don't give a damn about that guy. I'm not into blondes. Sorry." Sakura yawned.

A vein popped on the blonde's forehead. "What did you say! He's _hot_!"

"Yeah, sure." Sakura said with boredom.

"Wait, did you just insult blondes!?" Ino screeched.

"I didn't insult blondes. I just said I'm not into blondes. No offense pig."

"Oh."

"…"

"So you're going!"

"Nope, I'm busy."

"Yeah, busy painting those stupid robots." Ino mocked.

"At least painting these stupid robots is better than doing nothing but stupid things in that stupid club."

Ino screeched. "How could you say that? You're such a meanie!!" Ino fake sobbed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"You're coming!! C'mon forehead!! Are you going to spend the rest of your live being a virgin!? You have to find yourself a boyfriend!!"

"Hell no. I'm busy."

"ARGH!! You're unbelievable!! I'm going to find a boyfriend for you then!"

"Don't. You. Dare."

Ino smirked. "I dare. Now get ready, or else!!"

"Or else what?" Sakura yawned, again.

"Or else you won't meet Gerard Way coz he's gonna be there!"

Sakura's eyes widened as the information sank onto her genius brain.

"Give me a minute to get ready." And the pink haired girl dashed off to her room.

Ino blinked. "Wow, that was easier that I'd expected." She said to no one, surprised by her best friend's reaction to the mention of the MCR's vocalist.

A few moments later Sakura came out from her room, wearing a black MCR jacket over a black MCR T-shirt and black skinny jeans. She grabbed her infamous black messenger MCR bag and her black converse shoes.

Ino twitched at the sight of her best friend's outfit. She compared it to hers, which was glamorous. She wore a black Channel mini skirt, white tank top, Dior bag, white strapped 15 cm heels, and some accessories there and there.

Totally different.

"C'mon!" Sakura said happily and grabbed Ino's arm.

"No!! Not in that freaking outfit you freak!!!!" Ino screeched.

"What? You said Gerard will come."

"Um, yes! But-"

"But?"

"You have to wear a dress!!"

"Hell no. Besides I don't have one." Sakura scoffed.

Ino pulled her blonde hair in frustration. "Ugh!! You're unbelievable!"

Sakura grinned. "Yes I am."

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Wow. How did you do that? I'm impressed." Tenten said to Ino.

The blonde smirked. She eyed the pink haired girl who was busy searching for her idol. "Told her that Gerard Way will be here."

"And she actually fell for that? I thought she was a genius." Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Heh. Unbelievably, yes." Ino smirked proudly.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura narrowed her eyes at a certain blonde head girl's direction. She'd fallen into her best friend's trick, it seemed. She was busy glaring at Ino, who was busy making out with Shikamaru, when someone spoke.

"What's a nerd doing here? Shouldn't you be at home, studying or something?" The owner of the voice was smirking, she could tell by his tone.

"Get lost Uchiha." Sakura said venomously, intent on killing a certain blonde for dragging her to this homo club.

The model smirked. "Not in a good mood, I see."

Sakura snapped her head to him, annoyed by his presence. "Yeah. Fuck off before I make you."

"Tsk, pinky. This place is not yours. You can't shoo me away." He took a seat beside her.

"Whatever, loser." Sakura scoffed and took her PSP from her bag. Good thing she brought it.

A few moments passed and Sakura was still engaged in her battle on the PSP screen. Sasuke started to get bored. Neji and Tenten were busy cuddling; Ino and Shikamaru were no where to be seen; even the dobe and Hinata were dancing on the dance floor happily while the others were busy doing God-knows-what.

He was about to say something to the pink haired girl beside him when an annoying voice he recognized as the most annoying person he ever met spoke.

"Hey there." The person whispered seductively when she approached Sasuke's table. She instantly sat beside him.

Sasuke twitched. "What do you want, woman?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want _you._" She purred.

"Get lost, Sara."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. I know you want me too. I can see it in your eyes." Sara batted her eyelashes and gave him the most innocent look she had. Sasuke twitched even more.

Damn, this girl was annoying. She was another top model from Konoha. He wanted to punch her, badly. But sadly, he couldn't. He was a gentleman, alright. And gentlemen never hurt girls, right? After a few seconds of thinking he finally got a perfect idea to shoo the annoying girl away. He put a hand around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura, who was still playing her PSP happily, glanced at the hand then to the owner's face. She twitched and was about to shove his hand away when he turned his head to her. He whispered, "Play along."

Damn, his voice was sexy.

Sakura twitched at her own thought. She shrugged it off and examined the situation instead. She saw a beautiful brunette with gorgeous body beside Sasuke, and the male seemed annoyed by this. She quirked a pink brow. Another fan girl attack, eh?

Sara, who was watching the scene with jealousy, fake smiled to Sakura. "Who's that, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked. "Who do you think?"

Sara narrowed her blue eyes at the pink haired girl and stood up. Before she left, she spoke, "An ugly nerd like you will _not_ attract Sasuke-kun's attention. You hear me, pinky, Sasuke-kun is mine. Know what? You're nothing compared to me." She flipped her hair arrogantly and left.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the model. "Now I do believe in black magic coz I think I just saw a bitch."

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow. "And what does a bitch has to do with black magic?"

"You see, black magic is related to witches and every witch is a bitch. Hence, black magic is related to a bitch."

Sasuke swat dropped. "Why does it sound like you were teaching math just now?"

Sakura glanced at the person beside her. "Ah, yeah. That was called the logic of math. If p is equivalent to q and q is equivalent to r, then p is equivalent to r." she explained.

Sasuke gave a slight chuckle. "You're the weirdest weirdo I ever met."

"What did you say?" A vein popped on Sakura's forehead.

"Okay, okay, truce." He smirked.

"LOVE IS IN THE AIR!!! LOVE IS IN THE AIR!!!!" Came the annoying voice of a certain ramen freak.

Naruto was jumping up and down like an idiot (ah, he was an idiot, right?), Hinata was blushing madly, Neji was smirking and Tenten was grinning.

Sasuke blinked.

"Let go, will you?" Sakura said calmly, referring to his hand that was still on her shoulder.

He let go of her as quickly as possible.

"SASUKE-TEME IS BLUSHING!!!! TEME IS IN LOOVVEEEEE!!!!! KYAAAA!!!"

"NARUTO." Sasuke stood up from his seat and ran towards Naruto. The blonde ran away as fast as he could, scared of his best friend's wrath. Wow. Uchiha Sasuke was chasing Uzumaki Naruto like a dog and a cat. That was quite an amusing scene to watch.

Neji smirked to Sakura. "I smell something here."

"Yeah, Naruto farted a few seconds ago." She answered with boredom (which made Neji twitch in annoyance), resuming her battle on the PSP screen.

Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped. "Too bad Ino isn't here."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, too bad." She giggled.

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Review Replies:**

**HPBabe91 : **Well, Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Thanks for the correction. Feel free to correct whatever mistake I made. Really need it! XD

**OblivionRose : **Well, love is in the air!! Ah, is that so? (blush) Oh, those math stuff? Hell yeah, that was hard, real hard. No, I didn't mean to scare you, but maclaurin's series is a hard thing. Yay for MCR!! XD

**Friesenator, Sarahna93, Sakura-chan1345, kittygoesmeow,Minakui, Dark Shining Light, ****daisherz365, SunriseHorizon, cubanitaaloloco, SaphireGloom, mwth06, pinky101, –my-name-is-V-,**** darkpetaltaki,**** it'sher, missyserena214, kattylin, Nokas-Kokas, nashonfun, itstehchibiness, Merridaine, Winter's Holly, xwayxintoxanimex****:** Thanks!! Aha alright, I've counted the vote and it seems that 'no Karin' is in the lead. XD

**itachi-is-mine : **I see you really hate that bitch!! Oh well, who doesn't?

**putrisha94 : **Wow seems like you're the first Indonesian reviewer! XD

**Coscat : **Yay, thanks!! Yes, you can vote more than once.

**SiLLyKiTTyx3 :** He will, trust me, he will. XD

**Samantai : **I see.. I'll try. This is my first story after all, so if you feel there's something odd/missing in this story, don't hesitate to tell me. I really need that! Thanks a lot for the notification!! (Grins)

**inuyashafangirl333 : **Thanks for the correction. Guess I made a lot of mistakes eh? Do correct me if I ever make mistakes again, I really need that. Again, thanks!!

**darkangel'sblessing : **(sighs in relief) Glad to hear you won't kill me. Is that so? OMG I guess I'm lacking humor these past few days coz I just got my SAT (Shitty Asshole Test) result and it's not really good! (bangs head on the wall) And I guess that affects my writing (sighs). Oh well I'll try ok? XD

**Mari Santoro : **Itachi? He will appear of course, no worries. That's the only thing I can tell coz the others are hi-mi-tsu. (grins evilly) Oh, Sai? He's met the gang, I guess it was in chapter 3.

**XXRedWolfXX : **Ahaha, Sasuke's mouth is sealed, I guess. And he can only say 'Hn.' XD

**alana124pyro : **Mwahaha serves him right for what he did to Sakura-chan in the real story.

**inn0centdr3ameR : **Ah, we can just ignore those fics. Well, I'm blushing here, you know? XD Haha, best friend discount? I guess yeah, she did get it. Thanks again for the correction. Man, I made a lot of mistakes these days. Well, iPhone is cool too but I prefer N76. XD MWAHAHAHAHA he deserves that after all he did to Sakura-chan!! How dare he left her and take Karinbitch as his companion? He's so stupid. His mouth is sealed that's why he can hardly say anything aside from 'Hn.' Ah, the beauty of math. Haha. You'll be addicted once you find the beauty that lies between numbers. XD. (gasp) OMG I've mastered the art of loser Sasuke? Thank you! XD

**Re1010 : **Yay, another Indonesian reader! Ah, I understand your feelings. All my friends are heavy yaoi fans too. They always make SasuNaru/NejiSasu/KakaSasu instead of SasuSaku. I like yaoi too, but I prefer SasuSaku better. Haha. Yup, I live in the ever so sweet Jakarta. XD

**EnMA-chan : **Wow, another Indonesian reader again. Thanks! Glad you like it XD Haha, gwa juga gak terlalu pinter inggris kok. Aku cinta bahasa Indonesia. Hahaha


	11. Another pain in the butt

**A/N : **Wow I love your reviews!! They brought happy grins to my face. XD

Special thanks to :** Merridaine, Sakura-chan1345, ****SaphireGloom, –my-name-is-V-, purpleface14, gossipismything, Winter's Holly, cherryuchiha123, ****kittygoesmeow, Dark Shining Light, Itachi's-Gurl1281, ****darkpetaltaki, SailorManga, Coscat, HPBabe91,**** helena-adalia, inuyasha2847684, OblivionRose, Mysterious CherryBlossom, alana124pyro, Jenix, Samantai, sasusakufan2357, Tishni, Mari Santoro, , xxxHallia, runjumpfly07, pinky101, Minakui, aznriceangel, –'hEaRt'-'oF'-tHe-'bLoSsoM14'-, ****inn0centdr3ameR, Nightshadow Dweller, kattylin, nashonfun, c.b.o.l., 1010'jin, Endless Dream-xx, mwth06, jojo, DiSPLaY NamE HerE, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-,**** darkangel'sblessing, Sarahna93, MoonlitRain16, purpleeyednekoyoukai, re1010, xxiluvemoboyzxx, Jess-and-Paige **and **mikannatsume.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_**Italics'**_** – thoughts**

_**Italics**_** – lyrics**

'**normal' – inner talking**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 11: Another pain in the butt**

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura was painting her Gundam (Ino interrupted her the day before, forcing her to go to the new club instead) peacefully when someone knocked on her door. The pink haired girl groaned and stood up to open the door.

"Sakuraaa!!!" a certain blonde tackled her in a hug.

"What the hell pi- Ino?" Sakura restrained herself from yelling at her when she noticed her best friend's tears. She closed the door and led Ino to the couch.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked with concern.

"I-it's Shika.." Ino managed to choke between sobs.

"What's with him?"

"He-he.. waaaahhh!!!" Ino cried harder. Sakura sighed and stood up then proceeded to the kitchen. A few moments later she returned with a cup of tea.

"Geez, calm down, pig. Here, drink this." Sakura handed the cup to Ino and the blonde complied. After a few gulps she finally calmed down.

"Now tell me what happened."

Ino took a deep breath and started to explain to Sakura. "I saw him," she took another deep, long breath, "kissing another girl." Tears started to form in her baby blue eyes as she finished the sentence.

Sakura was taken aback. She never expected the lazy ass genius to cheat on his girl friend. Everything was troublesome to him, so cheating would be too troublesome too, right? And he was too lazy to deal with the wrath of Ino.

"Are you sure about that?"

Ino nodded.

"I can't believe it." Sakura muttered then grabbed her cell and dialed Shikamaru's number.

"Yo. Shika."

Ino's eyes widened in fear. She couldn't face him nor speak to him right now.

"Yeah. Where're you?"

Ino stood up to leave but Sakura's hand grabbed her arm before she could escape. She was forced to sit back and listened to the conversation.

"It's Ino. She said she saw you kissing another girl."

Ino could hear her boy friend's surprised voice from the other line.

"Yeah. I believe so too."

"Kay." Sakura hung up.

"Now tell me, when and where did you see him kissing that girl?"

"At... at Apple Blue Café. It's about half an hour ago. I ran to your place as soon as I saw him." Ino bit her lips to prevent tears from escaping from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Did you see the girl?"

"No. His back was facing me so the girl's face was covered."

"I see. So all you saw was his back?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now calm yourself, I'll make some food."

Ino snapped her head towards Sakura. "Since when can you cook?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well at least I can cook instant noodles. My cooking skill isn't as poor as you think."

"Don't tell me you eat those junk every day. It's not healthy." Ino scolded her.

"Fine, fine. Let's just order some pizza then."

"I'm on a diet."

"Okay. What do you wanna eat then?"

"Nothing." Ino answered solemnly. Sakura sighed. A few moments later, the doorbell rang. Sakura walked towards the door to open it.

"Is she alright?"

Sakura took a glance at Ino whose eyes were as big as a plate upon hearing her boyfriend's voice. Sakura shook her head and led Shikamaru to Ino.

"What do you want?" Ino snapped harshly at him.

"Look, Ino. It must've been a misunderstanding. I was at Naruto's since this morning."

"What's your proof?" Ino narrowed her eyes at him. "I saw _you _kissing a girl."

"Did that Shika you saw in the café wear the same clothes as he wears now?" Sakura pointed out.

"Well, I-I don't remember his clothes. I was too focused on the kiss to notice what he was wearing."

Ping!

Sakura's brain 'ping'-ed like Lee's teeth. That means she realized something important. Ino and Shikamaru sweat dropped. Did they just hear a ping coming from Sakura's head? That was... creepy.

Sakura then dragged Shikamaru by the arm to the other side of the room and whispered something to his ear. Ino watched them with curiosity. Shikamaru took out his cell and dialed a number while Sakura walked back to Ino.

"What did you say to him?" Ino quirked a blonde eyebrow at Sakura.

"You'll see." Sakura smirked.

Soon enough, Shikamaru walked back to them, wearing a smirk.

"Ino, Ino, Ino. I can't believe you don't believe me. Do you really love me?"

Ino narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't ever doubt my love!"

Hearing her confession, the pineapple head let a gentle smile graced his features.

"Well, yes. I was with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Akamaru all day."

Ino gave him a suspicious look. "Then who is it that I saw in the café?"

"Pfft!!!" Sakura tried so hard to not burst out laughing. Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head.

"Tsk, baby. I'm sure you know that person very well."

A vein popped on the blonde's forehead. Sakura was already laughing like a sick monkey on the floor. Seeing his best friend laughing like a drunken drunkard idiot, Shikamaru couldn't help but join her on the floor. Nah, kidding. He did laugh, yeah, but he didn't roll on the floor like the pink haired girl did.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?"

"Pfft-haha-damn-haha-Shika-haha-tell her-hah" Sakura managed to say between fits of laughter.

"I-haha-I can't!" Shikamaru wiped the tears that started to gather in his eyes from too much laughing.

Ino twitched. It was annoying, really. Standing between two idiotic geniuses who were laughing like there would be no tomorrow. And the painful thing was, she was the object of the matter and she was clueless about what the hell was happening that made them this happy that they couldn't stop laughing. They looked like two poisoned frogs that were struggling to breathe, really.

"Tell me what's going on or I'll jump!"

"Ahaha-you can jump-hah-as –haha-high as-hah-you can, baby-haha-"

"Don't baby me! Ok then, if you really want me to jump, I'll jump!!" Ino stomped towards the balcony, fuming.

Sakura and Shikamaru's eyes widened and they stopped laughing that instant. They thought she was going to do a normal jump, not jumping out of the window. Shikamaru dashed off to Ino and grabbed her waist.

"Dammit woman! Are you crazy!?"

"Let me go!!" Ino cried.

"Geez, Ino!" He carried her inside.

"Tell me what's going on then!"

"Fine, I'll tell you." Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura sweat dropped. Shika-Ino was a weird combination, really. A lazy bum and a hyper blonde? That was just... great. And romantic. Heh.

"Look, it was my parents." Shikamaru started.

"What's with your parents? How are they? Hope they're good."

Shikamaru and Sakura slapped their forehead.

"It was my dad kissing my mom in the café, baka. You can call them if you don't believe me."

Blink.

Jaw drop.

"OMG Shika-kun! I'm so sorry!!!" Ino ran to her boy friend and hugged him tightly. Shikamaru sighed in relief. Problem solved, thanks to Sakura.

Sakura sweat dropped. She would've mistaken his dad as him if she was Ino. They had the same hairstyle after all. It was a wonder how they kept it up like a pineapple. Did they use Gatsby super hard hair gel? Cool.

Anyway, after a few lovey-dovey thingy, they thanked Sakura and left happily. Sakura was about to continue working on her Gundam when someone rang the doorbell, again. She groaned and opened the door. A blonde head popped in before her eyes.

No, this wasn't Ino.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, can you help me solve this question?"

Sakura grumbled but muttered a 'sure' to him. She closed the door behind them and walked to the couch where Naruto was already sitting there, eating her chips without being asked to do so. Sakura twitched. Such manners he had.

Naruto showed her his math book and pointed to a certain question. A few moments later they were done and Naruto left.

Sakura was about to start painting her Gundam when someone rang the doorbell, again.

Oh, how she hated guests.

"Gah!" She cursed and opened the door. It was Hinata. Seeing her saddened face made Sakura calm herself down.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" Sakura asked with concern.

"I-it's my dad." Hinata spoke softly.

"I see-" Sakura was about to comfort her when she was interrupted by the sound of her door slammed open.

It was Neji and tenten.

"Do you guys know how to use a doorbell?" Sakura rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Sorry, Saku-chan." Tenten smiled sheepishly. Neji smirked. Bastard.

"I come for Hinata. C'mon, Hinata."

"I don't want to go home." Hinata muttered.

The three sighed.

Anyway, after a few pleas and heart-to-heart talk between cousins Hinata finally agreed to come home.

Sakura flopped on the couch, sighing. Damn, she was turning to be a psychiatrist, it seemed. Dealing with two personal matters a day? She should ask for payment later. She was working on her Gundam happily when someone rang the doorbell, _again._

Sakura stomped towards the door furiously and slammed it open.

"Sakura-chan!! My mom banned ramen from entering the house!!" Naruto whined.

Oh, great. Here came another pain in the butt.

A vein popped on her forehead. Did he came to her place, rang the frigging door bell and interrupted her beautiful day, only to tell her about his goddamn ramen problem? God, this idiot was getting idioter (great grammar, Sakura) by the second. Sakura did her infamous ritual to restrain herself from punching the foxy idiotic blonde in front of her. She took a deep breath, counted to ten, and then released it. Taking those stupid self control training did pay, actually.

"There's a ramen store in the lobby Naruto."

"Really? Thanks, Sakura-chan. Ja ne!!" He waved and dashed off to the elevator.

She was about to close the door when her eyes caught sight of a black haired boy with black round glasses.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"…"

"What do you need, Shino?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"…" said you-know-who. And no, this is a Naruto fiction so there's no Voldemort here.

"So?"

"I'm leaving. Later, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Bye." And closed the door.

She was eating her meal happily when someone banged on the door. Sakura pulled her hair in frustration and slammed the door open.

"We're not in the ice age, there is a doorbell, you know!!"

"Sakura! It's an emergency!" Kiba cried.

"What?"

Kiba shoved his arm, which was holding Akamaru, to Sakura. Great, now she was turning to a vet.

"What's with him?" She asked.

"I don't know!! He keeps silent since this morning!"

"Maybe he's in love?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"No way!! Help me, Sakura!"

"Look, buddy, this is not an animal hospital and I'm not a frigging vet!"

"Where should I go then?" he asked desperately.

"To a vet, of course." Sakura answered lazily. Che, stupid.

"Thanks Sakura!" Kiba waved and left.

Sakura continued to eat her meal happily. It was only 5.25 pm. Her favorite anime show would be on air by a few minutes. Heh. How she loved Monday. She was waiting eagerly when someone rang the frigging door bell for the million times that day.

She slammed it open. "What?"

A bucket of flowers was shoved to her face.

SNEEZE!

Damn, she was allergic to flowers.

"My youthful Sakura-chan!! Are you alright?" a creepy green spandex caterpillar guy appeared in front of her. Oh. My. God.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Now if you don't mind, I have my own life to deal with."

Lee nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey Saku, I ran out of chips."

Chouji? How come she didn't notice him? He was as big as a giant, for shit's sake.

"There's a supermarket near this building, Chouji."

"Okay, thanks. Let's go, Lee."

"Yosh!! See you later, Sakura-chan!!" He blew kisses to Sakura and she had to dodge it with her life. She slammed the door close. Everyone just had to ruin her beautiful day.

"Aarrggh!" She let her frustration came out and kicked the nearest thing in front of her, which was the pointy edge of the kitchen shelf.

"Ow!"

She cursed then settled on the couch and continued watching her favorite anime show. However, the peacefulness didn't last as long as she hoped it did.

Ding Dong!

"Gaaahhh!!" She pretended to not hear that.

Ding dong ding dong!

She buried her head inside the pillow which was on the couch.

Ding dong ding dong ding dong!

"Fine, fine!" she stomped towards the door and opened it.

Ah, Sai.

"Hey there ugly. Nice room."

"What do you want, bastard?"

"I came to give my little childhood friend something nice and this is what I get? Poor me." He said sarcastically with his infamous annoying smile.

Sakura twitched. "Whatever. Are you coming or not?"

"Nah, thanks, ugly. I have a date in an hour."

"With Ami?"

"Nope. Anyway, I come to give you this." He handed her a box of chocolate.

"Heh. Thanks, bastard." Sakura gave him a playful smirk.

"You're welcome, ugly. See you tomorrow." Sai smirked back and left.

Sakura was eating the chocolate Sai gave her when she heard a faint knock on her door. A vein popped on her forehead. Couldn't they just leave her alone!? Stomping towards the black ebony door, she slammed it open.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Wan-Uchiha?" She was surprised by his presence at her door. What did he need? And what was with that angst look on his face?

"Hn."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming?"

"Hn." He walked inside.

Sakura closed the door behind her and sat on the sofa beside Sasuke.

"So? What do you need?"

He kept silent with his eyes downcast. Sakura sighed.

"I won't be able to help you if you keep your mouth glued like that. Is it math? Or physics?"

Silence.

Sakura was about to give up and get up from the sofa when the chicken haired model broke the silence.

"It's my brother."

"Huh?"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Review Replies:**

**Merridaine, Sakura-chan1345, ****SaphireGloom, –my-name-is-V-, cherryuchiha123, ****kittygoesmeow, Dark Shining Light, Itachi's-Gurl1281, Coscat, helena-adalia, inuyasha2847684, Mysterious CherryBlossom, alana124pyro, runjumpfly07, pinky101, Minakui, aznriceangel, kattylin, nashonfun,**** Endless Dream-xx,****mwth06, jojo, DiSPLaY NamE HerE,**** Sarahna93, purpleeyednekoyoukai, re1010, xxiluvemoboyzxx****: **Hee~ thanks! Give ya all cookies and omelets XDXD Love ya all!! Ah, and rice for aznriceangel.

**purpleface14 : **It's about time he notices our beloved Sakura-chan, ne? Ah, yeah, he's an egocentric bastard. XD

**gossipismything : **That was hilarious!! I can see that Sasuke is a bit overprotective of her, eh? XD

**Winter's Holly : **Haha, thanks. Mwahaha you have to wait. What's the fun if I make Sakura fall in love with Sasuke so soon?

**Darkpetaltaki : **Ah, Ino and her big mouth. =P

**SailorManga : **Who can resist Gerard and his sexy hot voice? I guess I'm as obsessed as you are. XD

**HPBabe91 : **Thanks to Angel and her bitchiness. Hehe, Sakura and her glasses are inseparable. Maybe, just maybe, someday she'll have her eye treated so that her eyesight will be back to normal (you know, that laser surgery thingy, I can't remember the name.). AHHHH Jesse and Gerard are HOTTIES!! XD

**OblivionRose : **Ahaha, I guess it is. Yep, I guess that Angel girl will suffer (grins evilly). You mean Good Charlotte's Predictable? Why that? Heh, Sakura is too stubborn to wear a dress. A total boyish girl.

**Jenix : **Yay for tomboys!! XD XD As you wish ma'am, it's ShikaIno. Oh, no worries, Ami is a bitch that used to bully Sakura when she was a kid. It's mentioned on the real manga if I'm correct.

**Samantai : **Yup, definitely hard. I'm still an amateur that have no experience at all. Tsk, tsk. What's with 69? (blink innocently) Ahaha no, no!! I just like the combination of 69696969 together, that's all. No perverted purpose here. XD

**sasusakufan2357 : **Hahaha, yes, so careless yet so meanie XD

**Tishni : **Ayy it's ok, I'm glad you like this story. Here, I'll give ya some cookies XD

**Mari Santoro : **Yes, thanks a lot! XD Haha, Justin is sexy, but Jesse is sexier! Oww shame for you. I know how life without PSP/DS/cell phones/computer is. After all, they keep us alive.

** : **Ahaha, I hate Karin bitch too, she tainted Naruto world with her ugly fatty ass.

**xxxHalia : **Yay thanks! Here lemme give you some cookie. XD

–'**hEaRt'-'oF'-tHe-'bLoSsoM14'- : **Hee thanks! Haha, Sasuke is made for Sakura, I agree.

**inn0centdr3ameR : **Naaahhhh that Karinbitch won't get as much fan as Sakura-chan coz she's a bitch. MWAHAHAHA let's sing! We are the champion, Sasuke is the loser!! 500x  
It 'was'? Well I 'used' to like that song too. Owiiee Jesse sure is hot (blush) he's like, the hottest guy in this frigging world. Damn, he's hotter than Tom Cruise (he's too old for us anyway).  
AHAHAHA 15 cm heels!! She can kill someone with that. Shikamaru better be careful not to get her in a bad mood! Oh that Angel girl? Well I have no idea what the hell did I write that time, it just popped out from my brain because you guys won't let me put Karinbitch in. And I guess Karinbitch won't be able to feel the wrath of a crazy author and her psychopathic reviewers coz 'No Karin' wins.. (sigh) HAWAII that's nice!! Tried any hula dance? XD Did you visit Japan? Coz its kinda near from there right? Ah yeah, I hate sunburn too. It's really annoying.

**Nightshadow Dweller : **Hehe, I guess I'm not going to rush their relationship. Let's wait and see, ne?

**c.b.o.l. : **Dang I love Karin nick names. XD gay annoying little twerp ** hobag gayass ** ** from hell her idol is a ** she is gay faggish OMG that was hilarious!! XD

**1010'jin : **Haha, I've got ideas now, no worries. Thanks anyway!! Here, cookies for you. XD

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover- : **Whoaaa happy belated b'day!! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday happy birthday, happy birthday to you (I'm singing here you know)

**darkangel'sblessing : **Damn it's hard to make you laugh you know -.-' Thanks for the ice cream btw. Here lemme give you cookies!!

**MoonlitRain16 : **Aww that's okay. Ahaha it's time to get them somewhere, no? Really? I thought the name Angel is kinda girlish, and well erm, bitchy. LOL Ah, I know it supposed to be Timberlake, but that part was written in Sakura's POV and she could careless about that. LOL Heh that's okay you can ramble on as much as you wish, I always love long reviews. XD

**Jess-and-Paige : **Hahaha Jesse hits on Sakura? That would be funny!

**mikannatsume : **Thanks thanks thanks!! Hahaha, at first I thought no one's gonna like Karinbitch, but shit happens, a few people actually like that whore. YES YES YES Jesse is HOT!! And you should listen to MCR, their songs are great, trust me. Aww, I thank you for your effort in submitting reviews for this story, which really meant so much for me. XD I'll give you cookies too!!


	12. OMG! He talked!

**A/n: **I totally freaked out when I read the title of Naruto manga chapter 363 (Sasuke's death). I thought Sasuke's really gonna die. Good thing he's alive.

Special thanks to :**gossipismything,****darkpetaltaki, SailorManga, ****Dark Shining Light, Deidaras Masterpiece, itachi-is-mine, ****SaphireGloom, cubanitaaloloco, NeonRoses, Jenix, yukibozu, c.b.o.l., Sakura-Cherry-Blossom-Chan, ****Merridaine, HPBabe91, mwth06, Mari Santoro, XXRedWolfXX, pinky101, ****darkangel'sblessing, MoonlitRain16, Coscat, nashonfun, Minakui, Samantai, Winter's Holly, rayray-rchl-chan, animemistress209, kattylin, ****Sakura-chan1345, ****Nightshadow Dweller, ****mikannatsume****, xX-Arianna-hime-Xx, thegirlofmanymoods, Amaterasu Haruno, alana124pyro, .Darkness, puredevil127, ****OblivionRose, daisherz365, sakurakunoichi01, –'hEaRt'-'oF'-tHe-'bLoSsoM14'-, SasukexxSakura1207, Dark Rose Mistress, xxiluvemoboyzxx, ayu-chan, maki10101, FromDarknessComesLight, ****inn0centdr3ameR, Fayne, and .**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_**Italics'**_** – thoughts**

_**Italics**_** – lyrics**

'**normal' – inner talking**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 12: OMG! He talked!**

**::~::~::~::~::**

"It's my brother."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "What's with your brother?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, his head was downcast. He didn't even know why he was there in the first pace. Maybe because no one would find him there since she lived alone. He didn't go to Naruto, Neji, or Shikamaru because he was sure their maids would tell his parents about his whereabouts.

"Oi, are you going to answer me or not?"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed and stood up then proceeded to the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with two cups of hot coffee in her hands. It was starting to rain after all.

"Here" She handed the cup to Sasuke and the model muttered a 'Hn.' to her. She rolled her eyes at his lack of appreciation. Geez, he could at least say thanks or whatever.

He sipped his coffee calmly and Sakura watched him with an evil glint on her eyes.

1…

2…

3…

"Mpffftt!!" He coughed and spluttered all over.

"Pfft." Sakura quickly covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing like an idiot.

Sasuke snapped his head towards her direction and narrowed his beautiful onyx eyes at her. "What. The. Hell. Is. This!?"

"It's coffee, duh." She smiled cheerfully. It was coffee, really. The only difference was that she didn't add any sugar or whatsoever and it actually tasted horrible. Big deal.

Sasuke gave her a suspicious look. "This tastes like shit."

"Really? I like it." She sipped her own coffee calmly.

"That's an old trick, pinky. You already added lots of sugar into your coffee." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Drink this if you don't believe me." She dared him to drink her cup, which he returned with giving her a disgusted look.

"I'd rather eat my shit than drink that. You've already drank it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever, jackass."

Silence filled the room as the two continued to sip their coffee (after Sasuke added some sugar into his cup). However, a certain raven haired boy wasn't really comfortable of the situation and decided to break the silence.

"So, what do you really need me for?" Sakura asked before he could even say anything.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here." He sighed. He couldn't handle this alone anymore. He had been dealing with this for years, alone. He needed to talk to someone or he might explode. He took a deep breath and started, "I think I need to let this all out."

_(flashback)_

Sasuke was lying on his bed lazily when someone knocked on his door. He sat up and muttered a 'come in'. The door opened to reveal Sena, his care taker since he was a child.

"Sasuke-sama." Sena bowed respectfully after he closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" Sasuke pocketed his hands as he stood up.

"I'm afraid you won't like what you will hear." Sena hesitated to break the news to the boy whom he saw as his own son, for he had been taking care of Sasuke since the child was born.

The raven haired Uchiha raised a fine eyebrow at this statement. "Tell me."

The old man took a deep breath before informing, "It's your brother. He was spotted in Konoha yesterday."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of his brother. He was here, in Konoha. That bastard of a brother.

"What are you going to do now?" Sena asked with concern written all over his wrinkled face.

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly. "Find him," he gritted his teeth in anger then continued, "and bring his sorry ass back, here."

Sena nodded the left the room.

Sasuke punched the bedside table with so much force that it nearly cracked. That bastard would come home, whether he liked it or not. The young Uchiha laid back on his bed and sighed. Seven years ago Itachi left to Suna to continue his study. Their parents agreed and it was two years ago that they finally realized their mistake. Itachi never came back, even after he had graduated from the university.

So, that made Sasuke, the youngest son of the head of the Uchiha family, the only heir of the Uchiha fortune. The company that should be Itachi's would be his. _He_ would run that frigging company of his family after he graduated from university. And it was possible that sooner or later his family would set him up with some pathetic rich girl from another noble family. His life was controlled. _He_ was his father's puppet. And it was his entire brother's fault.

He was betrayed by his own brother, his own blood. The person that he respected, admired, _loved_.

All he wanted was freedom, and he would never feel it, thanks to Itachi.

His father had sent a search party for his brother, but after a year of no result, his father, the least person he expected to give up on Itachi, eventually lost his hope. And that made his life a living hell. Fugaku almost made him lost his job once, insisted that he had to concentrate on his study. Good thing his mom was there to defend him, saying that he could do whatever he wanted to and he had the right to live his own life. Fugaku was against them at first but he eventually agreed. He was relieved, for he really loved his job and he would never give it up for anything.

Now that Itachi was finally spotted, he could get his hopes high. His hope to be free, to be able to live his own life. He had to find Itachi, and soon.

_(End of flashback)_

Sakura stared at him with a funny look on her face.

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, giving her a what-the-hell-are-you-staring-at look.

Sakura the blinked and said, "So _you_ can talk after all."

Sasuke twitched. "I do have a mouth and a tongue, stupid."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke always hated thunderstorm.

Especially now that he was stuck in Sakura's apartment because of that frigging thunderstorm. It was all over the news, even the officials suggested that everyone stay inside wherever they were in at the moment, for the thunderstorm wouldn't get better, at least not until midnight.

Now he just felt stupid. He didn't really know why, he just did.

Sakura was his teacher, his _private_ teacher. He was her student. A student and a teacher, alone in the teacher's apartment. That just sounded wrong. There were many affairs between students and teachers out there, right? Alright, he was a pervert. Reading Kakashi's novels could do that to you. He did have hormones, after all.

He shrugged his thoughts off and realized that he didn't have anything comfortable to wear for sleep. And he just felt stupider since he had to borrow something to wear from his teacher. He told his problem to the pink haired girl and she left to her bedroom to grab something nice for him to wear.

Sasuke waited patiently for Sakura and soon after, the bedroom door opened.

"Here, you can wear this." Sakura handed a blood red t-shirt to him. He took it gladly and disappeared to the bathroom. A few moments later he came out from the bathroom, wearing the shirt Sakura gave him. It suited his body perfectly.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his pink haired teacher.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at him. "It's rude to stare, you know."

He opened his mouth to speak, "Is it just me, or" he paused for a moment to examine his outfit and looked back at her, then continued, "you're just, no offense, fat?"

Well, how come her shirt could fit him perfectly? A girl's body was supposed to be smaller than a boy's body, right? Or was he too skinny? Nah, it couldn't be. Last time he checked, he still had muscles. Not plain flat like a board.

Sakura twitched. He asked that with so much innocence that she wanted to punch his pretty face, badly. "You should never ask a girl that question, you know. Ungrateful bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you sure you're really a girl?"

"Can't you see how big my boobs are?" Sakura answered in a blink of an eye.

Blink.

Stare.

Shit. Did she just say that? In front of a guy?

Sasuke's smirk got wider at the sight of her flushed face. "How can I know that they're real? Not that silicon thingy like some transvestite out there has?"

"Why don't you just believe me?" Sakura wanted to pull her hair in frustration. The jerk was a bitch, really.

"Why don't you just show me? I'd love to see them." He smirked at her.

Sakura gaped. Did this asexual jerk actually say what she just heard? And he thought he was gay. Oh, come on. Almost everyone thought he was gay. From the way he treated his fan girls, how he always avoided girls, and his relationship record with girls, which was none. He never adored girls, right?

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

Silence.

Double shit. Did she just say what she thought she says?

Sasuke almost fell from the couch. "What makes you think I'm gay?" He asked with disbelief.

Sakura shrugged carelessly. "Same reason as what makes you think I'm not a girl." Heh. Nice one, Sakura.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, we have school tomorrow. I'm gonna get some sleep."

"You can use my bed, I'll use the couch."

"Well, thanks, but what kind of gentleman am I, letting a girl sleep on the couch while I'm sleeping comfortably on her bed?"

Sakura raised a pink brow at him. "And you doubted my gender just now."

Sasuke chuckled. "Alright, alright, truce. Let me sleep on the couch."

Sakura sighed in annoyance. "What kind of girl am I? Letting a guest sleep on the couch?"

"Well, you're a girl."

"So?"

"You can't sleep on the couch."

Sexist bastard. "Actually, I can, and I will. Besides, my mom always says that a guest is a king. She'll kill me if she knows I'm letting you sleep on the couch."

"And my mom will have my head if she knows I use your bed while you're sleeping on the couch."

"I won't tell. Your secret's safe with me."

Sasuke looked at her uncertainly. "You sure?"

"Positive. Now just sleep. I need sometime alone."

"Aren't you gonna sleep too?"

"Nah, its still 11 o'clock. Far too early for me too sleep."

"Alright. Good night." Sasuke proceeded to the bedroom, yawning in the process.

Sakura almost smiled at the sight of him yawning. It was just... adorable. "Night."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke stared at his lap top screen lazily. He was in chemistry class with Oreochimaru erm, I meant, Orochimaru as the teacher. That morning when he woke up Sakura was already gone. She left a message that said he could eat whatever he wanted and that she had already prepared a cup of instant ramen for him, which was already cold at the moment he ate it. So much for a guest being a king. He still had to thank her for letting him stay at her place anyway.

He glanced back at his lap top screen and was about to visit his official fan club (oh yeah, he always checked his fan club regularly. He secretly enjoyed all the attention he received and he actually liked to read his fans comments about him) when suddenly a creepy voice rang in his left ear.

"Are you paying attention, Ssssassssuke-kuun?" the Michael-Jackson-wannabe-who-loved-pretty-boys-snake-gay spoke, his creepy, long tongue rolled as he spoke and the tip of his tongue touched Sasuke's earlobe slightly.

Sasuke almost choked on his own saliva as he shuddered from the creepiness of Orochimaru's right hand that was currently making circles around his back and his left hand that was currently rubbing his leg. He could see his sensei's seductive smirk from the corner of his eyes. So the rumors were true after all. This homo was well, homo. And he was a pedophile. If there was something he feared of in this whole universe, it would be this Michael Jackson wannabe.

Sasuke succeeded in keeping his poker face and answered with so much calmness, "Yes, Sensei."

That was, until Orochimaru said, "Really? If not, I'll _punissshhh_ you, Sssasssuke-kuun." Orochimaru emphasized the word 'punish' and started to rub Sasuke's back up and down while the latter was frozen in his seat. Sasuke wanted to escape, badly, but his own feet betrayed him. He was betrayed by his own brother, and now his own long, sexy, curvy legs betrayed him. God sure hated him up there. He really wanted to run as far away as he could from this snake gay, but he couldn't. Besides, he was still in the middle of a frigging chemistry class.

That was, until Orochimaru batted his eyelashes at him and winked very unmanly.

Alright, that was it!

He forced himself to stand up and to get as far away as possible from the creepy Michael Jackson wannabe, covering his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up. Sasuke slammed the classroom door closed and headed to the bathroom.

Everyone in the class stared at the door and sweat dropped.

Did the great almighty Uchiha Sasuke just do that? Running away from the Oreo gay like he was a cockroach?

Orochimaru clapped his hands cheerfully and smiled widely. Alright, he was certainly cheerful and bright today.

"Alright kiddies, let's continue our lesson, shall we?"

**::~::~::~::~::**

When the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch break, a certain gorgeous raven haired model was found inside the boy's bathroom by a pineapple head guy a.k.a. Shikamaru. His face was ghostly pale and he was sitting with legs crossed and arms stretched out tensely, gripping onto his knees for his dearest troublesome life.

_(WARNING: Mature content.)_

That night, he had the scariest nightmare he ever had in his pitiful life full of angst. It was of that Oreo gay being his brother-in-law. In other words, Oreo and Itachi were married and Sasuke was gifted with raven haired and yellow eyed kids as his niece. Don't ask me how they reproduce, because I will have to change this fiction's rating to M since there will be too much lemons and creepy scenes of Itachi and Oreo doggy-ing each other. I know they only have sperms and sperm plus sperm equals to nothing. But come on, this is Sasuke's _dream_. Everything's possible in a dream, right?

Too much for Sasuke to handle. An image of Itachi and Oreo screwing each other? Even Superman would be dead in an instant upon seeing that. Pfft, poor little Sasuke.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**A/N: **Alright, the last part was.. creepy.

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**gossipismything: **Oh my God. There are Karin fans out there? That bitch is ugly dammit! Gaahh and I thought no one likes her. Damn.

**darkpetaltaki, ****Dark Shining Light, itachi-is-mine, ****SaphireGloom, cubanitaaloloco, NeonRoses, yukibozu, Sakura-Cherry-Blossom-Chan, ****Merridaine, XXRedWolfXX, pinky101,**** Coscat, nashonfun, Minakui, rayray-rchl-chan, animemistress209, kattylin, ****Sakura-chan1345, ****Nightshadow Dweller, thegirlofmanymoods, alana124pyro, .Darkness,**** daisherz365, sakurakunoichi01, –'hEaRt'-'oF'-tHe-'bLoSsoM14'-, SasukexxSakura1207, Dark Rose Mistress, ayu-chan, maki10101,**** : **Thank you! What should I give you now? Cookies? I already give you that on the previous chapter. Alrighty, I'll give you chocolates now! XDXD

**SailorManga: **Haha, Shika is his dad's look alike it seems. And he's 17 in this story, so I guess Shika is almost as tall as his dad. XD

**Deidaras Masterpiece: **Yay thanks! About Itachi? Haha now you already found out, right?

**Jenix: **Haha, you don't wanna know who Karin is, really. She's just a bitchy slutty whore who can't keep her hands away from our beloved Sasuke-kun.

**c.b.o.l: **OMG don't do that please! Don't turn me into a dragonfly! I hate dragonflies! XD

**HPBabe91: **Haha I pity Sakura too. And poor lil' Sasuke-kun.

**mwth06:** Me too, I'd be pissed rather than pleased. I think.

**Mari Santoro: **Ahaha, be glad your dad is kind enough to bother with your PSP problem.

**darkangel'sblessing: **Dang it's really hard to make you laugh you know (pulls hair in frustration).

**MoonlitRain16: **Ahaha, seeing your parents making out it nothing, coz I believe that if you see your parents doing 'that' at a very young age you'd definitely die right in the spot. I hate Monday too, coz it makes me feel like holiday is far away from that day. Karin? No no no no you don't wanna know who she is! That bitch always has her filthy hands on Sasuke-kun's gorgeous body.

**Samantai: **Heh I love cliffy. Yup yup too bad you guys wouldn't allow me to torture that bitch in 100000001 ways.

**Winter's Holly: **OMG I'm so sorry! Last chapter was a cliffy.

**mikannatsume: **Ahaha, agree. I love InoxShika. Ah, Naruto Shippuuden? Yeph I've downloaded episode 20. Ep 21 is already out too! Sakura kicks ass! Can't wait to watch the part when Sakura meets Sasuke. XD Haha LMFAO is Laughing My F**king Ass Off, I think. And about lemons? I'm not sure coz this fic is T rated, I'd have to change it to M if it contains lemon, and I'm not really sure about that. And it's okay! Enjoy your vacation! XDXD

**xX-Arianna-hime-Xx: **I'm blushing here, you know. Yup I'm happy that everyone hates Karin. Woohoo!!!

**Amaterasu Haruno: **Yup No Karin wins. Haha. Wow California? That's nice! Wish I could go there too XD

**puredevil127: **Haha, Sasuke's seen her without glasses, right? XD.

**OblivionRose: **Haha, I'd definitely be pissed off if I were Sakura. Hell yeah Karinbitch will die for sure coz mommy Sakura will kick her fat ass to Mars. XD

**Xxiluvemoboyzxx: **Well you won't be able to eat me because I stink like a fish you know. =P

**FromDarknessComesLight: **OMG you changed your name! Cool name btw XD

**inn0centdr3ameR: **I still prefer Jesse cause he's hot!! Haha, they're geniuses but idiotic it seems. O.o Whoaa I wanna try hula dance too!! OMG you're lucky! I always wanted to go to Japan but school has started and I won't be able to go anywhere. T.T AHAHAHA ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI!! Let Sasuke be the loser!! XD

**Fayne: **Thanks thanks thanks!! You're creative with words. Haha love your review!! XDXD


	13. A Cozy Family Reunion

**A/N: **OMG I really love your reviews! I love you all! XD

Special thanks to :** SakuraUsimaga, Fayne, XxKayxKayxX, ****inn0centdr3ameR, ****–'hEaRt'-'oF'-tHe-'bLoSsoM14'-, Shadowsakura321, Winter's Holly, Namori, Merridaine, Dark Shining Light, Samantai, Deidaras Masterpiece, helena-adalia, FromDarknessComesLight, wendy, puredevil127, daisherz365, pinky101, ****gossipismything,**** SaphireGloom, alana124pyro, Sakura-chan1345, Paulina, FanGrl0606, runjumpfly07, Coscat, kai, gg666, hottiesasuke, kattylin, -my-name-is-V-, Mari Santoro, MoonlitRain16, nashonfun, mwth06, ayu-chan, Gold Dragon Of Darkness, xxiluvemoboyzxx, Kakurine IL, Akatsuki no itachi, Long-Live-The-Jessenator, GreenMellow, Addi-Chan, Janice, nana77, Jess-and-Paige, BlackMagicSorceress, sakura Uchiha **and **93addict.**

And also for my beta reader **Amaterasu Haruno**.

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_**Italics'**_** – thoughts**

_**Italics**_** – lyrics**

'**normal' – inner talking**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 13: A Cozy Family Reunion**

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Fugaku! Stop!" Mikoto cried, grabbing her husband's arm that was trying to slap their oldest son for the second time that day.

"Let me go! He deserves it!" Fugaku struggled to get free but failed.

The twenty three year old Uchiha smiled, making his father pissed off even more.

"Ne, Sasuke, how's school? What are you planning to do in the future?" Itachi turned his attention towards his younger brother, smirking in the process.

Sasuke sighed and opened his mouth to answer but his father cut him off.

"Shut up Itachi!" Fugaku tried to escape from his wife's death grip and his attempts ended up in vain.

"I believe that everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression, Father." Itachi answered calmly with so much intelligent that made his father's blood boil in anger.

Mikoto was having a hard time calming her husband down. She was glad that Itachi was back, but now she was worried. "Alright, let's not use violence here." Mikoto stated, glaring at her husband. Fugaku winced but calmed down.

"So, Itachi, may I ask what have you gained in these two years of your journey?" Mikoto smiled warmly at her oldest son, pinching her husband's arm that was trying to grab Itachi and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Itachi glanced at his mother and answered politely, "I got everything I need to be a leader, Mother." His answer was short but solid that silenced every person in the room. The Uchihas minus Itachi certainly didn't expect to hear an answer like that coming from Itachi's lips. Mikoto smiled, Sasuke smirked, and Fugaku was taken aback.

"So you're ready, Itachi." The only female in the room smiled.

Itachi smirked, catching his mother's meaning. He was ready to take over the Uchiha Empire, to be the head of the multi billionaire company."Yes, Mother."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he walked in a slow pace through the crowded sidewalk of Konoha. He didn't expect that, he thought Itachi was going to abandon his responsibility to take over the company. His father was the most stunned person on earth upon hearing Itachi's confession. He might be an ice block outside, but Sasuke knew very well that his father's inner self was jumping for joy inside. Well that was, if Fugaku did have an unbelievably ridiculous inner self. But then again, Sasuke was sure that his father was happy.

He was walking in his infamous pose with hands in pockets when he spotted a familiar pink head standing in front of a magazine kiosk.

"Ugh, what a poser." Sakura said disgustedly when she saw Sasuke's face on a famous teen magazine. Little did the pink haired genius know, a pair of amused onyx eyes was watching her with an arrogant smirk plastered on the owner's gorgeous face.

Sakura picked her favorite anime magazine and handed the money to the owner then left the little red and white magazine kiosk. Sasuke didn't know what came over him when his feet kept following a certain pink haired nerd like a stalker.

Sensing someone keeping an eye on her, Sakura turned her head and looked around suspiciously. On the other hand, Sasuke was trying his best to act normal by lowering his cap and straightened his black sunglass. Walking around through a crowded place full of teenagers, alone, was a big no-no for a top model like him, so he decided to conceal his identity by wearing a baseball cap and a black sunglass. He still looked hot, though, for he received tons of lustful gazes from girls that desperately wanted to grab and squeeze his unbelievably firm ass.

Anyway, Sakura shrugged after finding nothing suspicious. She then proceeded to her favorite coffee shop, unaware of a certain Uchiha that was currently following her like a little puppy following his master everywhere.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura was reading her anime magazine that she just bought peacefully when someone sat in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at the newcomer and said, "Excuse me, there are plenty of empty seats here."

The stranger just shrugged his shoulder and seated himself in front of her then ordered some coffee for himself. Sakura shook her head and sighed in annoyance. What the hell was his problem, ruining her peaceful coffee time like this? She decided to shrug it off and continued to read her magazine, completely ignoring the stranger in front of her.

The stranger smirked, amused by her lack of recognition. He took off his dark blue cap and black sunglass off and ran a hand through his spiky raven hair. He waited for the pink haired girl to acknowledge his presence patiently.

Two minutes passed.

Sakura was sipping her coffee, too focused on reading her anime magazine to notice the raven haired model in front of her. That made Sasuke twitched.

Three minutes passed.

Still, no words of recognition came out from Sakura. A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. He didn't know why it annoyed him that his private tutor didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Three minutes and eight seconds passed.

Alright, that was it! He grabbed her magazine that caused her to look at him. However, he failed to snatch it away from her for she saved it with her life before he could do it. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"What the hell Uchiha?"

"Hn."

A few moments passed with Sakura dipping her head back in her magazine that made Sasuke annoyed even more.

"Oi." Sasuke called, trying to get her attention.

"Hn?" Sakura gave a short answer without taking her eyes off the magazine.

Sasuke twitched. Was she trying to ignore him, the most gorgeous top model on earth?

"Dammit, pinky! Stop reading that frigging magazine of yours already!" Sasuke pulled his silky black hair in frustration.

Sakura raised her head to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?"

"I'm bored." He poked his coffee mug childishly.

Sakura, who was currently sipping her coffee, choked and spluttered all over at the sight of his pathetic face. Was he actually trying to be cute? Pfft.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"Pfft, haha! It's you-ha!" Sakura laughed.

"What's with me?"

Sakura waved her hands and said, "Heh, never mind."

Sasuke decided to let it go and ordered something to eat.

"So, what do you want from me?" Sakura asked, resting her chin on her palm lazily after putting her magazine safely in her bag.

Sasuke sipped his coffee calmly and answered, "Nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her. "Can't someone have a little chit-chat with his friend?" To be honest, he had no idea why he followed her in the first place. He didn't even know why he was here.

Sakura shrugged carelessly. "Alright."

Just then, a waiter approached their table and placed Sasuke's order in front of him. Sasuke muttered a "Hn." to him. However, before the girlish waiter left, the she-man managed to pinch the Uchiha's cheek which made Sasuke twitch uncontrollably. Then the she-man winked at him and left.

Sakura was laughing her ass off at the scene which made Sasuke twitch even more.

"Shut it, pinky." Sasuke growled.

"Ha ha- you should've seen your face!" and she burst out into laughter again.

A few moments later Sakura finally managed to calm herself down for she felt something creepy that made her shudder. She glanced around the room and sweat dropped at what she saw.

Nearly everyone (if not everyone) in the room was glaring murderously at her. And she had the perfect idea why. She turned her head back to its original position nervously and yelped in surprise when her nose nearly touched someone else's.

Sasuke blinked only to realize how close their faces were. It just happened that the coffee table was not really big that he could actually reach her face and kiss her without so much trouble. Wait-kiss? NO!! That was a big mistake that the damn author made, it was typo, dammit! TYPO!!! T-Y-P-O!!! TYPO, got that?

"Geez, you scared me." Sakura sighed.

It was typo, typo, typo, typo, typo, typo!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke pulled his hair, hiding in a dark corner and starting to grow mushrooms.

Should I insert sweat drop here?

Oh well. Alright Sasuke, stop being emo and get your ass back here so we can continue this frigging story.

So, after Sasuke walked back to his current place after he was done dealing with his angst, Sakura said, "Man, this is troublesome." The pink haired girl crossed her arms lazily.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Do you realize that everyone's checking you out? Look behind you! Even those old dudes are _ogling_ at you!" Sakura said.

"So?"

"Damn it Uchiha, they're glaring at _me_!" Sakura groaned. Being a nerd she was, it was clear that those troublesome idiots didn't like seeing her with the Uchiha heart throb.

Out of the blue, a big busted woman that looked in the middle of her forties walked towards their table. Sasuke didn't notice this, for his back was facing the brunette woman. She then encircled her arms on Sasuke's neck, her big boobs coughsiliconcough pressed against the raven haired teen's back.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun." She whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear, her tip of tongue touched Sasuke's earlobe slightly. The Uchiha shuddered at the contact. Having those obsessed teens as his fan girls was horrible, but having old hags that were even older than his mom was more horrible.

Seeing this, Sakura smirked. Oh, the joy. From her facial expression, one could tell that she was certainly enjoying the view. Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards the pink haired genius. How dare she smirked at this? She was going to pay for sure. Unfortunately tough, a giggle that came from his left interrupted him from his plan of torturing Sakura in the most sadistic way possible.

"Sasuke sweetie, my name's Anna." The brunette said huskily. Sasuke twitched.

"Get off. Now." A vein popped on his forehead.

"My, my, Uchiha. Don't be so rude towards this lovely woman." Sakura mocked, shaking her head left and right, smirking at him. Oh boy, this was priceless! Seeing the jackass being seduced by an old hag was an amusing scene to watch. Too bad she didn't have her handy cam with her.

Sakura was having a hard time fighting the urge to burst out laughing. Nah, that would ruin the mood. So she just smirked instead. Seeing that smirk made Sasuke twitch for the billion times that day.

"She's right, Sasuke-kun." Anna purred, running her hand on Sasuke's chest, making circles with her index finger. Sasuke was breathing hard now. He was having a difficult time controlling his anger and not to punch the ugly hag. His chest was heaving up and down, making it seemed that he was actually enjoying the position he was in. Sakura's smirk got wider by the second which annoy Sasuke even more.

"So, would you like to go somewhere nice with me, Sasuke-kun? I'll teach you something nice, only for you. I'm sure your little friend here wouldn't mind, would she?" Anna said seductively, batting her thick eyelashes at Sasuke. He nearly puked at the sight.

"Nah, I wouldn't mind at all." Sakura smirked evilly. Seeing her smirk made Sasuke even more annoyed. So he kicked her leg under their table.

"Shit! What the hell was that for!?" Sakura cursed. Sasuke just gave her a don't-you-dare-leave-me-alone-with-this-ugly-slutty-fatty-oldie-hag-because-there-will-be-hell-to-pay glare.

Sasuke quickly put his cap and sunglasses on and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Sorry grandma, we gotta go now." And he dragged Sakura to run with him.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"I can walk by myself, you know." Sakura said lazily, referring to their intertwined hands. Sasuke glanced down at his hand that was currently holding Sakura's. He dropped her hands with so much force, embarrassed by the situation at hand.

"Ow! Can't you at least be a bit gentle!?"

"Hn." He pocketed his hands and turned his body from her, hiding the blush that was starting to come out from his cheeks.

Sakura tilted her head to look at him. "Hey, why are you so red?"

Damn, so he was blushing. Damn her and his pale face. It was actually easy to spot him blushing for his skin was pale and smooth, and he cursed it.

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his answer. "Alright, I'm going home, see you tomorrow." She waved her hands and walked away from him.

He hated to admit it, but she actually looked cool in that pose. With her back towards him, waving her right hand to him while her left was in her pocket. And he wanted to break her glasses into pieces, really. That way, he could gaze into her deep, stunning emerald orbs when she was teaching him.

He surpassed another blush at the thought. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to fast forward the time so that Friday would come by faster. Or use a time machine to go to the next three days. It was still Tuesday, damn it. And he could hardly wait for his next lesson with Sakura, which was Friday.

What had she done to him, really? At the first week of his lesson with her, she had to use blackmail to get him to obey her. But as time passed by, he eventually grew some respect for her (which he would never admit, of course) and saw her as a person that he could look up into. She wasn't like his annoying stupid bitchy slutty fan girls that only care about looks. She was special. She didn't care about her looks yet she managed to catch his attention.

She was a really hard working genius, and that impressed him. She was extraordinary.

He had no idea of what was wrong with him, alright. He had no idea of why he suddenly enjoyed her presence. He had no idea of why could he missed her already even though he just met her a few minutes ago and he would still see her tomorrow. He had no idea of how could she be so annoying that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had no idea of why he wanted to touch her badly. And he absolutely had no idea of what he was feeling right now.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**A/N:** Phew! This chapter was kinda hard to write.

And yeah, I decided to change the summary coz he old one is well...old.

**Review Replies:**

**SakuraUsimaga, XxKayxKayxX, Shadowsakura321, Dark Shining Light, helena-adalia, FromDarknessComesLight, wendy, puredevil127, daisherz365, pinky101, SaphireGloom, Paulina, kai, gg666, hottiesasuke, kattylin, -my-name-is-V-, nashonfun, mwth06, ayu-chan, Akatsuki no itachi, Long-Live-The-Jessenator, Janice, nana77, sakura Uchiha **and **93addict: **Ahaha another chocolate bars for my lovely reviewers! I love you all~

**Fayne: **Yup, definitely. I love your reviews! Your reviews always make me blush every time I read them. And yeah, I love to read them over and over again. They just made my day.

**inn0centdr3ameR: **Ahaha, typing that Oreo seducing Sasuke part was scary, really. And imagining Oreo and Itachi doing _that_ was creepier. Unfortunately, yeah! Geez, what do people see in Karinbitch anyway? She's ugly n bitchy dammit. Grrr.

–'**hEaRt'-'oF'-tHe-'bLoSsoM14'-: **I love your inner self she's funny! Oh yeah, I nearly threw up when I typed that SasuxOro part. Brrrr.

**Winter's Holly: **Haha, sorry about that SasuxOro part. Couldn't help it. Yeah, Sasuke is such a bastard for calling a girl fat.

**Namori: **Exactly! Haha, having a creepy teacher seducing you was scary, really.

**Merridaine: **Ouch, sorry about OroxIta. I know it must be scary and I had no idea what came over me when I typed that part.

**Samantai: **Yup, I was planning on torturing that Karinbitch but you all voted against Karin. T.T Haha, I guess that bitch is lucky this time.

**Deidaras Masterpiece: **Dizzy? Here I'll give you some aspirin, hope this will help. Ahaha, that would be hilarious, Itachi and Oro's babies!! I wonder how they will look like. Oh yes, the last chapter was kinda inspired by Imadoki (I love Kugyou Kouki!). But not this chapter. Itachi didn't run away like Youji did right?

**Gossipismything: **OMG how could they hate Sakura-chan!? ARGHH!! And Karinbitch is certainly NOT for Sasuke-kun coz Sasuke-kun is made for Sakura-chan and Sakura-chan only!! Gaaahh I can't believe this.

**alana124pyro, Sakura-chan1345 **and** GreenMellow: **Ahaha, poor lil' Sasuke had to suffer from Oreo's pedophile-ness.

**FanGrl0606: **Ahaha it's okay. Really? Well I suck at giving title, really. Thanks!! Keep reading XD

**runjumpfly07: **Romance? Haha well I think I'm not going to rush things. But I hope the last part satisfies your romance-cravings.

**Coscat: **Haha, Sakura as really bold. And yeah, I would surely kill that Orogay if I were Sasuke.

**Mari Santoro: **Unfortunately, Sasuke did have that dream of OroxIta. Must be hard for him. Aww, that's cute, your bond with your dad I mean. Don't be shy to tell him that you love him, he'll be very happy if you do. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun kissing? Of course, of course, but it have to wait. XD Haha, yeah, I agree, men's t-shirt is really comfortable to wear. Grammar? Who cares about grammar? *throws away grammar books*

**MoonlitRain16: **Ahaha, yeah Itachi and Oreo's babies? That's just.. scary. Ahaha you should listen to your mom coz curiosity did kill the cat, no? Anyway, if you wanna know who that Karinbitch is, I suggest you to read Naruto manga chapter 348 up. She's all over the place ruining the art of Naruto.

**Gold Dragon Of Darkness: **Haha, bad mental image of OroxIta, no? Yay thanks! I hope you'll turn to be a SasuSaku freak sooner or later. I shall pray for that.

**xxiluvemoboyzxx: **Phew, thanks for not eating me. XD

**Kakurine IL: **Wow, you sure are busy. And you still managed to spare your time reading this story. That's sweet (blush) XD

**Jess-and-Paige: **Oops sorry about ItaxOro thingy. And hell yeah! Gerard Way is a sexy beast! Damn his voice is so sexy! Haha, yes, Sakura would definitely faint if she ever went to MCR concert. Who wouldn't?

**BlackMagicSorceress: **Yay thanks! Haha, I know ItaxOro is a creepy combination, but yeah, I don't know what came over me when I typed that part.


	14. Jealousy in Ya Eyes

**A/N: **OMG I'm really sorry for the super late update. You see, I got a lot and I mean a _lot _of assignments and I don't really have much free time now. University is such a pain in the ass, yeah.

Btw, I really love reading your reviews. Some people told me that they like it when Sasuke chases Sakura instead of Sakura chases Sasuke like in the original story. And hell yeah, I love it too when the boy chases the girl.

Special thanks to :** Namori, SailorManga, sasusaku-lover-forever, pinky101,** **BlackMagicSorceress, Drea-719, nashonfun, putrisha94, puredevil127, Mari Santoro, darkpetaltaki, Dark Shining Light, kattylin, GreenMellow, angel2559, Jenix, SasuSaku4eva18, xXx s2up3d Lov3r xXx, ****inn0centdr3ameR, ****SaphireGloom,**** gossipismything, mwth06, ****Deidaras Masterpiece, rayray-rchl-chan, sasuke2sakura, Addi-Chan, alana124pyro, kittygoesmeow, 93addict, XXRedWolfXX, Sakura-chan1345, Black Wolf Angel, Shadowsakura321, Utsukushii-shinigami, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-, -my-name-is-V-, Trapped In The Dark, AvaAnna, OblivionRose, WoW, neptune sea, Fayne, cutiezam24, Merridaine, FanGrl0606, Long-Live-The-Jessenator, Samantai, animedreamerz05, the evil eye, animemistress209, !#$ing good story, ayu-chan, Natsukii-chan, **and **ohcynthia.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 14: Jealousy in Ya Eyes**

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Kyaa!! Idate-kun!! Sai-kun!!" Several girls (or rather, fan girls) squealed at the sight of two good looking males entering Sakura's class room. Sai showed his infamous smile towards the girls and Idate winked playfully at them.

THUD THUD THUD

Plenty of girls fainted at the view of two hotties winked/smiled at them. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes with boredom. Damn bastards.

"Are you done with the songs yet?" Sai sat on Sakura's desk, turning his head to his pink haired best friend.

"Give me at least a week, damn it." Sakura snapped at Sai.

"Period?" Idate asked innocently which made Sakura twitch in annoyance.

"None of your damn business." Sakura glared fiercely, making him wince.

"Hey Sai! And who's this lovely young dude?" Ino popped out of nowhere, encircling her arms on Sakura's neck. Sai smiled. "Hello, Ino-san."

"Do you realize that you sounded like some desperate old man just now?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Really?"

Sakura nodded lazily. "So, Ino, this lovely young dude's name is Idate, my band mate." Sakura said, tilting her head to Idate. The young man winked at her and she answered with a playful wink which made Sakura roll her emerald eyes at the two.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Ino asked cheerfully.

"Just some business with Sakura-chan here." Sai answered with a smile at his face.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at Sai. "What's up with the –chan shit?"

"Nothing, ugly."

A few veins popped on Sakura's forehead. "You little bitch."

Sai smiled. "What, ugly forehead-chan?"

A dangerous aura surged out from Sakura's body which made Ino and Idate back away fearfully.

"You. Are. DEAD!!" Hissing not-so-ladylike-ly, Sakura grabbed his collar with so much force that it almost torn away into pieces.

"Make me," Sai smirked, looking into her emerald eyes from the close proximity of their faces. "Ugly." He finished.

Sakura gritted her teeth, trying to conceal her anger. She wanted to throttle him to death, badly. She was having her period, indeed, which made the situation worse.

And so the World War III commenced.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Not so far away from the violent scene of a pink haired girl and a black haired boy murdering each other, a certain Uchiha was glaring at the so called best friend of Sakura. He didn't like the way the look alike of him smirk at Sakura, and he didn't like the way they interact with each other, which was too intimate in his eyes.

_Jealousy in ya eyes (That's what it is boy)  
Envy in ya eyes (That's what it is boy)  
The label that's on the rise  
Tell 'em the name, Chamillitary Mayne _

Envy? Hell no.

Jealous?

……….

…….

….

Alright, he officially lost it. He didn't know what was happening with him. A few months ago he found it annoying to have a pink haired nerdy freak as his private tutor. A few weeks ago, he found himself enjoying her presence and started to grow respect for her. The worst part was a few days ago when the thought of her never left him.

Confused? Check.

Frustated? Check.

Depressed? Check.

Feeling stupid? Check.

Okay, he was confused. Totally confused. He was new to this feeling for it was his first to ever feel like this. It was like his heart was bursting with some stupid feeling every time he caught sight of that certain pink head. And he found it ridiculous because she was a nerd. She was a _nerd_ for God's sake. And who was him again? A top model of Konoha, the heir of the Uchiha company, the gorgeous heart throb with beautiful face and well build body, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.

He wanted to pull his hair, bang his head on the wall, kill himself, commit suicide, whatever you name it. He was frustated, alright. And it was all that stupid, ugly, nerdy, freaky, geeky pink haired girl's fault. Yes, it was _her_ fault.

If only she wasn't his private tutor, he would have never thought about her captivating emerald orbs and her unique pink hair. If only she wasn't so ignorant to him, he would have never paid attention to her. If only she wasn't that complicated, he would have never felt what he was feeling right at the moment. In conclusion, it was _her_ fault. And _she _was the one to be blamed.

**::~::~::~::~::**

A pink haired girl sped her bicycle through the rain, covering her head with her black messenger bag. Her right hand clutched the handle bar of her bicycle, desperately trying to keep her balance in tact. A huge mansion soon came into view and she was glad for she didn't really like the rain.

Sakura parked her red bicycle at her usual spot and ran as fast as she could to get inside. Good thing the rain suddenly stopped when she was about to reach the door. A maid greeted her and she answered with a smile.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! How are you?" Mikoto smiled warmly.

"Hello, Mikoto-san. I'm good. How about you?" Sakura grinned at the raven haired woman.

"I'm good too, dear. Oh my, you're drenched! Are you okay?" Mikoto asked with worry in her voice then led Sakura to the bathroom.

Mikoto asked the young adult to follow her as soon as she came out of the large, luxurious bathroom.

"Sasu-chan is not here yet, Sakura-chan. Do you mind if I take you to have some tea with me at the garden?"

"No, not at all, Mikoto-san. I'd love to."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Uchiha Sasuke walked through the hall of the Uchiha mansion and was greeted with bows and smiles from the maids. He was going to go to his room when he caught sight of his pink haired tutor sitting with his mother at the garden. He stopped in his tracks to enjoy the view of the two women talking and laughing happily like a mother and a daughter. He let a small smile grace his beautiful red lips at the sight.

"Sasu-chan! Come here join us!" He heard his mother called him. He walked towards the two women and sat down on an empty seat beside Sakura.

"How was your day Sasu-chan?" Mikoto asked her son, sipping her tea gracefully.

"Good." Came Sasuke's simple reply.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura yawned lazily, watching the raven haired model doing the exercises she gave him.

"Oi." Sasuke called.

"Hm?"

"How come you like this stuff so much?"

"What stuff?"

"Math."

Sakura thought for a moment and answered, "Well its fun."

Sasuke gave her a which-part-was-fun-exactly questioning look.

Sakura laughed at his ridiculous expression and continued, "Math is like a puzzle. Once you know the pattern you'll be able to solve it."

"That's easy for you to say, Miss pinky genius." Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Sasuke snorted childishly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his behavior. "Well to tell you the truth, all you need is creativity."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her statement. "What does creativity have to do with math?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes with annoyance. "Never mind then. I'm not good at explaining things."

A few moments passed in silence.

"I heard you play in a band." Sasuke tried to start a conversation for he was bored.

"Mm-hmm."

"What instrument do you play?" Sasuke couldn't help but asked eagerly. He wanted to know her better, to say the least. Besides, it was far better than doing that math shit he would never be good at.

"Why do you care? Now shut up and do the exercise." Sakura answered carelessly with laziness in her voice.

Sasuke slump his shoulder in defeat and did as he was told.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Uchiha Sasuke always hated his manager.

Why?

Because that ugly old hag always made him suffer. Last moth he was almost killed by his crazy fan girls because of her stupid idea of taking photo shots in a very crowded area full of girls. Now he had to leave next week for about one and a half month to promote his new photo book. It wasn't that he didn't like his job; it was just that he wasn't really in the mood to leave the town and doing something as tiring as that.

He didn't really want to leave school for a long time because he wanted to get good grades. Besides, he would surely miss a certain pink haired girl if he was to be away for such a long time.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Forehead!!" Ino waved at her best friend cheerfully.

Sakura turned her head towards her direction and waited for the blonde to approach her.

"Are you free this Sunday?" Ino skipped happily towards the pink haired girl.

Sakura thought for a moment. "I guess yeah. Why?"

Ino stuffed her hand into her bag and handed something to the pink haired girl. Sakura took the small paper from Ino.

"Soccer match?" Sakura raised an eyebrow to the blonde in front of her.

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Sasuke and Shikamaru are gonna play for our school's team. And guess what? Our school's cheerleading team's gonna be there to cheer them! So you better come and watch us!" Ino was the leader of the cheerleading team and their school's cheerleading team was the best team in Konoha.

"Alright." Sakura grinned.

"Okay then. See you later forehead!"

"Later pig." Sakura waved to the retreating blonde head.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke could hear cheers and squeals as he entered the field. He rolled his eyes at the sight of fan girls/dudes fainting as he walked past them. He glanced towards a certain lazy ass genius who was gazing at the clouds lazily. How typical.

He was doing some warm ups when his eyes caught sight of a familiar pink head sitting at the front row. His heart pounded heavily in his chest when his onyx orbs met her emerald ones. Sakura grinned then waved at him and gave him her thumbs up. Beside her were his ever so best friends, Naruto and Neji which were smirking at him. Ino and Tenten were in the cheerleading team while Hinata was sitting right beside Sakura.

Sasuke nearly jumped from joy when Sakura smiled at him. Did she come to cheer him up? Or did Naruto force her to? He shook the thoughts out of his head. Nah, he shouldn't get his hopes up.

A few moments later the referee blew the whistle.

And so the match has begun.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura couldn't help but notice how good Sasuke was. His shoots were accurate and his posture was perfect.

And she couldn't deny the fact that he was _hot_. His body was drenched in sweat, making his shirt glued to his well built body like a second skin. His midnight black hair that glistened under the sun light matched his beautiful face perfectly.

She didn't notice that she was staring at him until Naruto waved his hands in front of her face.

She turned her head towards the ramen lover. "What is it?"

"The match has ended, Sakura-chan. Are you alright? You were spacing out just now."

"Really? I'm fine, Naruto. Don't worry."

"Yeah. Alright then, let's go to Sasuke-teme and Shikamaru!" Naruto threw his fist in the air and dragged the pink haired girl and the Hyuugas to the player's changing room.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Onyx orbs lit up at the sight of his best friends and a certain pink haired girl.

"Oi teme!! Shikamaru!! Great game, guys!" Naruto bounced towards the two players and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Neji then joined the... erm, group hug while the two girls stared at the ridiculous sight of four dudes hugging each other ridiculously.

When the four men were done hugging each other, Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to come up to the pink haired girl. And he did.

"Since when did you have interest in soccer?" He asked her, smirking in the process.

"I do like soccer, you know. Besides, Ino would kill me for sure if I didn't come."

"I see." He nodded and silence grew between them. He didn't know what to talk about, really. His eyes glanced at the girl in front of him who was staring at him intently.

He blinked innocently and felt his cheeks grew hot by the second under her intent gaze.

"What?" He found himself growing nervous in front of her presence.

Sakura shrugged carelessly and answered, "Nothing, just checking you out."

Sasuke nearly choked on his saliva upon hearing her surprising words. On the other hand, Sakura mentally slapped her self but managed to stay calm. How could she say something as bold as that? She was checking him out because she was just curious. Was he _that_ hot that everyone saw him like some God or something like that? She just found out that even his team mates were ogling like him and it freaked her out.

"Wh-what?" The words choked out from his throat.

Sakura shrugged carelessly. "Never mind."

A pregnant silence grew between them.

"So... Can you give a ride for me? I came here with Shikamaru and Ino and they're gonna have a date after this so..."

Sakura thought for a moment and answered, "Well, sure, but I got here with my motorcycle. Are you okay with that?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. "You? Motorcycle?"

Sakura quirked a pink eyebrow at him. "I always get to your place with bicycle. Besides, what's the different between bicycle and motorcycle anyway?"

"Yeah... Right..." He scratched the back of his head and followed the pink haired girl to the rest of the gang.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke closed his eyes, clutching his hands around Sakura's flat stomach tightly. He could feel the rush of his adrenaline and his heart pounding heavily at the close proximity of their bodies and the high speed of the motorcycle.

"Damn it pinky! Slow down!" He was forced to shout to beat the loud voice of the engine.

"Alright, but loosen your grip a bit will you!? I can't breathe!" She screamed back at him.

He did so and breathed a sigh of relief as the speed began to reduce in a constant acceleration. He found himself enjoying the warmth from the other body and couldn't help but move closer to the source of warmth. He felt his eyelids grew heavier by the second and found it hard to resist the urge to close his eyes.

He almost drifted off to the dream land when he felt him self being shrugged.

"Oi, wake up, Uchiha." Sakura kept shaking the raven haired model and slapped his head vigorously.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke snapped his eyes from the pain of being slapped with that inhuman strength of hers. Add the helmet that he was still wearing. It was painful, alright.

"For being such a pain in the ass."

"Hn. Thanks for the ride." Sasuke took the helmet off his head and handed it to Sakura.

"Welcome." She took the helmet from his hands.

Sasuke waved to her and stopped in his tracks to face her before he entered the gate of his mansion.

"By the way, I'm gonna be out of this country for about a month and a half." His gaze looked a bit softer as the words came out from his mouth. His breath hitched in his throats at the sight of her smiling face.

"Later then." Sakura waved to him and got on her motorcycle.

Sasuke stared at her retreating form. He wanted to get his job done as soon as possible for some reasons he wasn't even sure of.

And he was too scared to find out what that reason was.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**A/N: **Wow, I really found this chapter hard to write; describing Sasuke's feelings sure is a hard thing to deal with.

**Review Replies:**

**Namori, SailorManga, sasusaku-lover-forever, pinky101,** **BlackMagicSorceress, Drea-719, darkpetaltaki, Dark Shining Light, GreenMellow, SasuSaku4eva18, xXx s2up3d Lov3r xXx, SaphireGloom, mwth06, rayray-rchl-chan, sasuke2sakura, Addi-Chan, alana124pyro, kittygoesmeow, 93addict, XXRedWolfXX, Sakura-chan1345, Black Wolf Angel, Shadowsakura321, Utsukushii-shinigami, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-, -my-name-is-V-, Trapped In The Dark, WoW, FanGrl0606, animemistress209, !#$ing good story, ayu-chan, Natsukii-chan: **Billion thanks for you all!! I really enjoy your reviews! Love you! Here I'll give ya all chocolate bars and cookies!!

**nashonfun: **Yup I do have an inner self, and I believe that nearly everyone has. XD

**putrisha94: **Hahayeah Sakura is really dense to not notice the attention Sasuke gives her.

**puredevil127: **Oohh the new summary? Well that part still have to wait (giggles evilly)

**Mari Santoro: **Nope I don't hate my grandma, I said, I hate grammar. You must've misread that part. OMG I love the relationship you and your dad have! It seems fun and interesting. Haha you gave him a lingerie and on his birthday? That's hilarious!

**kattylin: **Ahthe 69696969? It's nothing, really. Just love the combination and all.

**angel2559: **OMG another MCR fan!! Yeah I know how it feels to be surrounded by people who are in love with those pop and rap shit. Not that I hate it, but it's hard to find MCR fans in my school too! Ah no no no it's not annoying, in fact, I love reading 'PLEASE UPDATE SOON's from my readers coz they make me feel honored. XD

**Jenix: **Aw, I'm sorry for your cat. May it rest in peace.

**inn0centdr3ameR: **Hell yeah Karin is the loser. Go Sakura mommy g!! Ahaha, sorry about that ita oro part. OMG YOU'RE RIGHT ITACHI IS BURNING HAWT AND GAWJUS AND MANLY AND STRONG!!!! KYAAAAA I'M BLUSHING I'M BLUSHING!!! (fan girl mode on) And OMG Itachi finally meets Sasuke!!! Can't wait for the next chapter of the manga!! Let's see who the loser is. OMG did I make lots of spelling mistakes? I should check that again. Thanks for the notification.

**gossipismything: **Hell yeah we all hate Karinbitch!! Haha, that idea would be hilarious!!

**Deidaras Masterpiece: **Hehe the new summary? It's going to be in –shuts mouth up- well, can't tell you that, but it's still have to wait. Yup I love Imadoki too and Youji is hot!!

**AvaAnna: **OMG I'm sorry to hear that. I hate it when I'm grounded like that. And since the middle of July? That sucks. I'm blushing you know! You make me feel honored, really. You're grounded yet you still managed to read this not-so-great story that's sweet. Here I'll send you cookies and chocolates!

**OblivionRose: **Haha Tsunade? No way I'm gonna make her hug Sasuke-kun that's gross! And oh yes!! MOMMY TAMAKI!!!! He's the inspiration of that emo depressed scene one, in fact.

**neptune sea: **Hehe, I think I'm gonna make Itachi a good guy in this story, I just love the brother relationship he has with Sasuke.

**Fayne: **Ahaha I always love your reviews!! Yup trust me, you're creative with words and it's awesome! Can you share some of your skills with me please?

**cutiezam24: **We all hate Karin bitch coz she's such an annoying slut. I like it also when the guy goes after the girl. You flatter me with the compliments, I'm blushing. XD

**Merridaine: **Well I really think that Itachi's the most gorgeous amongst them coz he's HAWT AND STRONG AND MANLY AND HAWT AND HAWT AND HAWT AND HAWT!!! KYAAAAAA!!!!!! Sasuke comes second and Neji's the last.

**Long-Live-The-Jessenator: **Hehe nope she hasn't fallen for him yet, that still have to wait coz Sakura is dense in this story.

**Samantai: **Haha poor Sasuke-kun. Yup yup our beloved Itachi is back!!

**animedreamerz05: **Aww I'm blushing from the compliments you gave me. Hell yeah I love torturing our beloved Sasuke-kun!! Serves him right for what he did to Sakura-chan in the real story. And yeah we all hate Karin bitch she's freaking annoying!

**teh evil eye: **As you wish, ma'am.

**ohcynthia: **Yes I love guys who plays piano/violin, it's hot! XD


	15. Her Old Crush

**A/N: **I really love your reviews. You guys flatter me, really. I felt like I don't deserve such amazingly beautiful reviews like that. Oh well, my point is, I want to thank you all for the great reviews you wrote for this story. And I really meant it. Infinite thanks for you all, readers and reviewers, for the time and effort you put it reading/reviewing this story. (cries tears of joy T.T)

Special thanks to :** XXRedWolfXX, -MidnightTemari-, Drea-chan719, MemoriesWithin, puredevil127, Merridaine,angel2559, Sakura-chan1345, pinky101, Namori, hellopanda23, sasuke2sakura, runjumpfly07, SasuSaku4eva18, lalalaPICKLES, MoonlitRain16, Winter's Holly, Deidaras Masterpiece, rayray-rchl-chan, Mari Santoro, Samantai, alana124pyro, darkpetaltaki, animedreamerz05, GreenMellow, mintxrain, Nightshadow Dweller, FanGrl0606, cutiezam24, mwth06, KathH, helena-adalia, itachi-is-mine, BlackMagicSorceress, OblivionRose, Long-Live-The-Jessenator, daisherz365, nashonfun, Vampyre Heartache, SailorManga, Fayne, slavetothekeyboard, –'hEaRt'-'oF'-tHe-'bLoSsoM14'-, neptune sea, sadistickIdenial, pokeeee, !#$ing good story, mikannatsume, kattylin, ayu-chan, gg666, The Cookie Thief, -my-name-is-V-, HikariYamino, Coscat, addictedtoinuyasha, o.O-NinjaNita-O.o, **and **andgod.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 15: Her Old Crush**

**::~::~::~::~::**

Strumming her black Ibanez electric guitar, Haruno Sakura desperately tried to find the perfect tune for the song she was working on. She scratched the back of her head vigorously and hissed in pain when her hand accidentally pulled some strands of pink hair.

"Gah!" She slapped her black ebony study desk in frustration and soon regretted the action as she felt her palm burn with pain. Muttering some profanities and colorful curses under her breath, she tried to soothe the burning sensation on her right palm. After regaining her composure, she continued to work on the song.

A few moments later, she found herself banging her head on the wall, laughing like an idiot. She didn't know why she laughed, she just felt like it. After she was done abusing her head, she walked to her bed and sat on top of it. Grabbing her pillow, she punched the poor little red pillow with a scary expression on her face.

"Die!! Die !! DIE!!" and she continued to laugh maniacally.

"Sakura? Is everything alright?" her mother poked her head into her daughter's bedroom. She was at Sakura's apartment, visiting her beloved daughter. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the sight of her daughter sitting at the middle of the bed with an almost destroyed red pillow in front of her.

"Did you just take your anger on pillow again? Geez, Sakura, you destroyed 24 pillows last month and I'm going to cut your allowance for that." Setting foot into the bedroom, Sakumo scolded her only daughter.

Sakura cleared her throat. "No, Mom. I was just... examining the pillow?" Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Ha-ha. Next time find a better excuse, Honey." With that said the older Haruno shut the door closed.

After she was sure that her mother was out of sight, Sakura walked back to her study desk and picked up a pencil. She shoved the end of the pencil into her mouth and chewed the pencil frantically that her teeth pattern was imprinted on the wooden surface of the pencil.

"Grrrrr!! Die you stupid pencil, DIE!!"

Haruno Sakura was crazy, indeed.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Yeahhhh.. Nice one, Sasuke-kun!! I'm sure every young girl in this world will love it." A middle aged photographer complimented the raven haired model, capturing the beautiful view of his toned abs and pretty face with his camera.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly; successfully making all females in the studio fainted at the sight of his lady killer smirk.

"Oohhh yeahhh... Keep it up, baby!" The photographer complimented once more. The young Uchiha twitched mentally by the disgusting tone of his voice. He sounded... aroused. If Sasuke wasn't a professional, he would vomit right then and there for sure. Come on, this man was an old dude. Hairy legs, hairy arms, hairy chest (Sasuke could see it clearly through his unbuttoned shirt), an over muscular body, and the list went on and on. To sum it up, his assumption was... this old man was _gay_. Add the constant wink that old man sent to him. Heck, he winked at him every five goddamn minutes!

"Yeahh... Yeahhhh… Put your hands on your chest, babe! Ohhh you're so sexy baby…" Sasuke was twitching, badly. He'd rather be seduced by an old hag. Another playful wink was directed at him and that was what it takes for Sasuke to left the room.

"Wait, Sasuke! Where do you think you are going!?" His manager called when he passed by.

"I'm going to the restroom." He turned to face the older woman. "And make sure to get another photographer. Now." He clenched his fist tightly in order to prevent himself from beating the hell out of that annoying old man.

"What? Why?"

"Just do as I say." And he stomped angrily towards the rest room.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura cycled through the streets that led to Sasuke's mansion. It was a beautiful nice Friday afternoon. The sun followed her as she cycled through the streets with a constant velocity. The air was warm and soothing. Whistling a happy tune, she caught a glimpse at the sun and couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight.

She continued to cycle towards the Uchiha mansion happily. She was in a happy mood, indeed. She was done with the song. And destroying 12 pencils yesterday sure was fun.

Soon after the Uchiha mansion came into view and she came to a halt when she finally realized that something was wrong. Sakura mentally slapped herself when she realized that there would be no lesson today, tomorrow, and the next three weeks. The jackass was gone for a month doing that modeling job of his, yeah.

It had been almost a week since he went to God-knows-where (his fan girls-know-where, actually.) and she couldn't help but miss his presence slightly. No, no, no, not in a special way like that. Heck, no. She actually missed him like a friend would, got that, bitches?

Erm, okay, my apologize for Sakura's rude language, Readers. Let's get back to the story, shall we?

So, Sakura was still at her current spot, Inner Sakura was laughing at her Outer's stupidity while the Outer was searching for any pencil to be destroyed. That was when she took notice of a familiar black limousine stopped by the front of the Uchiha mansion.

'_Could it be?'_ Oh well, she silently hoped it was Sasuke so that her time and effort she put into getting to the mansion at least wasn't for nothing.

The door of the luxurious car opened and a raven haired guy got out of the car. His beautiful, silky black hair shined under the sunlight as his captivating onyx orbs caught sight of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of his familiar face.

'_No way, it couldn't be!'_

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Sakura?"

The said person was still shocked that she couldn't even say a word. She felt like she hadn't seen him for decades.

"Y-You..." She pointed an index finger at his direction. Great, now she stuttered.

"What's wrong? You already forgot my name?" He watched her with a slight amusement shown on his beautiful face.

Sakura shook her head and cycled towards him. She got off of her bike when she was a foot away from him. Sakura grinned at the person in front of her and slapped his back with that monstrous strength of hers.

"Damn, Itachi! It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"I'm good, Sakura. How about you?"

"Good as always." She grinned happily at him.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura skipped through the busy streets of Konoha, bouncing in every step she took. Itachi just shook his head at her behavior. _'Some things will never change.'_

They came to a stop in front of Sakura's favorite coffee shop. A waiter greeted them and led them to an empty spot near the window. Being a gentleman he was, Itachi pulled out an empty seat for the pink haired girl before sitting across from her himself.

Not used to be treated that way; Sakura was having a difficult time restraining herself from blushing. Fortunately for her tough, she succeeded in doing so. She was known for her ability to mask her emotion, after all. Sakura sighed and glanced at the man in front of her secretly. Well, she couldn't deny the fact that he was _still _as hot as always. Dark eyes, high cheek bones, pointy nose, well-built body, and beautiful, long, black hair. He looked like a prince of demon. A beautiful one, indeed.

She could recall the first time she first met him. That was a few years ago. She was still thirteen that time while he was already eighteen. She could remember that scene clearly in her head.

It was a cool summer night that day. She and Sai were in a desperate search for a perfect guitarist for their band. They were at the verge of giving up that day, having found no one willing to join them.

Sai tried to convince Sakura to call it a day, but Sakura refused to give up. They continued to roam around the busy city of Suna until they reached the suburb part of the city. That was where they found him.

There he was, in front of a small bar across from them, playing his guitar with his eyes closed. His dark bangs moved with the slight breeze of the cool night wind as his long, slender fingers danced across the fret board beautifully. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the mesmerizing sight. She felt like she could never take her eyes off the beautiful scene. The sad tune he was playing seemed to blend perfectly with the serene silence that surrounded the area.

They had asked him to join them but he treated them with so much hostility and coldness. He refused their invitation with his arrogant and inimical attitude. But being as stubborn as she was, she managed to convince Sai to assist her to come to him the following day. It was hard to melt that freezing heart of his, but they seemed to catch his interest after a few weeks of tailing behind his cold ass.

They even managed to make him speak to them (if you count the trademark 'Hn' or 'Aa' as words) and he even showed them some tricks to play guitar. Sakura and Sai grew attached to Itachi, and Itachi found himself enjoying their presence. They even considered themselves as friends after a few weeks of spending time with each other.

Sakura started to grew some respect for him. Respect transformed into admiration, admiration turned into adoration and adoration turned into something deeper. She found herself in a state that she wasn't even sure of, a state of vulnerability, where she was confused by her own feelings.

She had no idea why she always felt a slight pang in her chest every time she saw that beautiful girl that always visited him in the bar. He was the most handsome bartender at the bar, and yes, he had tons of fan girls, but that girl –well, she was a woman now- was special, or so she thought. He always looked at her with that look, a look that showed affection and care.

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

It hurt, damn it. A lot. She never showed it to anyone, though. She always acted indifferent in front of him, like she didn't give a damn about him, while she was actually tearing apart in the inside.

It really hurt when he said she was like a little sister to him. She remembered how he gave her a look of affection when he said that. It really hurt when he patted her head and ruffled her hair like a brother would do to his little sister.

She never told anyone about the mater, though. Not Sai, not Naruto, not even Ino. She promised to herself that she would keep it a secret, a secret that would not be revealed forever, a secret that would be kept inside her heart forever, her deep ocean of secrets.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her forehead being flicked.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" She rubbed her forehead furiously to ease the pain.

"You were spacing out." Itachi smirked arrogantly. Damn Uchiha and their bad-ass attitude.

"Uh well… sorry." Sakura scratched the back of her head and grinned sheepishly.

"So, I heard that you're Sasuke's private teacher." Itachi sipped his coffee, closing his eyes at the delicious taste of the coffee.

"Well, yeah. And it's still hard to accept the fact that you're a _real_ Uchiha." Sakura chuckled. She never thought that the Itachi she knew since a few years ago was the _real_ Uchiha Itachi, the heir of the Uchiha fortune. Well, who would believe that an Uchiha actually worked as a bartender at a small, dirty bar with a really low salary?

When he first introduced himself as Uchiha Itachi, she and Sai had burst out laughing, not believing a single word he said. Uchiha Itachi was known as a mysterious man who never allows the media to publish his picture. Unlike his younger brother, Itachi never liked to be the center of the attention. He really needed his privacy, or so he had said once to her.

It was still hard for Sakura to believe that the man in front of her was the great Uchiha Itachi. But then again, Sakura and Sai eventually believed that Itachi was indeed the real Uchiha Itachi. Black eyes, black hair, arrogant smirk, and pompous attitude. He even showed them the Uchiha pendant that he always wore inside his shirt to make them believe that he was the real Uchiha Itachi. Fortunately it worked.

When she first saw Sasuke, one thing that came into her mind was Itachi. Sasuke was like a clone of Itachi. It was all she needed to believe the fact that Itachi was the first son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto.

And that was why she always felt slightly uncomfortable around Sasuke. He reminded her of Itachi. Her first crush, her first, dare she said it, love. Who said that a nerd couldn't fell in love? Well, she did. She always thought that love was bullshit, and yet she fell for him.

He was her old crush, he was a part of her past, but the second she saw him a few moments ago, she felt her heart burst with some unknown feeling that she knew too damn well. A feeling that she had locked deep inside her heart. She was afraid, afraid that she would fell for him for the second time, scared that her heart would break once more.

Sakura shook her thoughts off her brain as she continued to eat her meal.

"So, how's Sasuke been doing?" Itachi asked.

"Well, he's quite a fast learner, actually. And I never thought that you care so much about your little brother." Sakura smirked.

"And I never thought that you would be Sasuke's private teacher. I can smell something's going on between you two, you know." Itachi smirked back, challenging Sakura.

"What. The. Hell. Where did that thought came from?" Sakura gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well, I can smell happiness emitting from my little brother's room every Friday and Saturday."

"That's because everyone loves weekend, stupid."

"Weekend has nothing to do with that, baka." Itachi smirked.

"Whatever. I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura rested her chin on her palm lazily.

"Hn. You're unbelievable." Itachi shook his head, still wearing that annoying smirk on his face.

"And what the hell do you mean?"

"What I was trying to say is, Sasuke seems to like you, and you're really stupid to not notice it."

"Ha! It's going to be the end of the world if what you said is true." Sakura snorted.

"Well, you two always spend time together every weekend in a private room. Who knows what could happen when a teenage boy and a teenage girl are alone in the same _bed _room? And he seems to treat you differently."

"You know me damn well Itachi; I'm not interested. Besides, there's no way he likes a nerd like me. Just no way in hell." Sakura scoffed.

"Everything is possible, Sakura. Trust me; he has some feelings for you."

"And how can you be so sure?" Sakura asked lazily.

"It's called brother instinct." Itachi smirked.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Uchiha Sasuke gazed at the twinkling night light of Konoha from almost one kilometer above. He gripped his safety belt tightly as the plane started to head for the ground. A few moments later he got out from his private jet and was greeted by the infamous smirk of his older brother. It was half an hour past midnight and he couldn't wait to lay his body on the soft surface of his warm bed.

"Welcome home, Outouto." The older Uchiha smirked.

"Hn." He replied with his own arrogant smirk.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Review Replies:**

**XXRedWolfXX, -MidnightTemari-, Drea-chan719, MemoriesWithin, puredevil127, Merridaine,angel2559, Sakura-chan1345, pinky101, Namori, sasuke2sakura, runjumpfly07, SasuSaku4eva18, lalalaPICKLES, rayray-rchl-chan, Samantai, darkpetaltaki, Nightshadow Dweller, FanGrl0606, mwth06, helena-adalia, itachi-is-mine, BlackMagicSorceress, Long-Live-The-Jessenator, daisherz365, nashonfun, SailorManga, slavetothekeyboard, neptune sea, sadistickIdenial, ayu-chan, gg666, -my-name-is-V-, HikariYamino, o.O-NinjaNita-O.o, andgod:** Yay thanks! Haha Sakura totally rules! Hope this chapter satisfies you all XDXD Here I'll give you all internet spaghetti and pizza!

**hellopanda23: **Thanks! And Karin is a bitch who can't get her filthy hands off of Sasuke. I hate her. No, she's not the one from the chuunin exam, she's a new character, actually.

**MoonlitRain16: **Ahaha, it's okay, it's okay. I kinda think it would be cool if Sakura drive a motorcycle with Sasuke clinging tightly behind her. Lol.

**Winter's Holly: **OMG did I miss your name in the last chapter!?!? OMG I'm so, so, so, sorry!! I'm really sorry!! Please forgive me!! You know, something like this could happen sometimes. Damn I'm so stupid! I really am sorry! Haha thanks, I love kick ass Sakura too. She's really cool.

**Deidaras Masterpiece: **Oww yeah Youji is smoking hot!! And Kouki too!! Haha no worries, this story will be a long one. Lol.

**Mari Santoro:** Awww I'm sorry for your PSP. 600 dollars? Damn that costs a lot! Haha 9 chapters are not too much; all you have to do is wait. Lol. Ah, and I'm taking IT as my major and its damn hard!! And tiring!! T.T

**alana124pyro: ** Haha, she will, of course. Sakura will see him as more than just friends, but that still has to wait. Lol

**animedreamerz05, GreenMellow: **Haha thanks! Here lemme give you internet chocolates and cookies!

**mintxrain: **Haha yeah, kick ass Sakura totally rocks!!

**cutiezam24: **Hell yeah Sasuke totally deserves that for all he did to our Sakura-chan! (evil laugh) Aww you flatter me. I'm blushing here, you know.

**KathH: **Haha I really love your looooooooooooooooooooong reviews. I always read it over and over again. They just made my day. Really. I really like 'em. And I know his chapter takes way too long to update, please forgive me. And I can't believe you actually read my author notes. Most people ignore author notes like that. Lol. And you're my 600th reviewers!! Congratulations!! And to get a letter from both Cloud and Sasuke? Haha I wish I could get some. Yeah, I meant Cloud Strife from FF VII. Damn he's SMEXY AND HOT AND SMOKIN HOT AND SEXY AND HOT AND HOT AND HOT!!!! OMG HE'S REALLY HAWT!!!! KYAAAA!! (fan girl mode on) And I'm really sorry for the REALLY late update. You know my reasons. T.T And oh please don't kill me. I know you asked for a time-skip but I just couldn't seem to do that. I need to describe what relationship Itachi and Sakura have so please don't kill me!! Pleas have mercy!! I beg you!! But hey, at least there's some Sasuke in the last part, right? (runs away and hides inside my closet)

**OblivionRose: **OMG I'm sorry if I made you confused. What I meant by football is actually soccer, not American Football. You know, the one that has 11 players in one team and Beckham is still hot! (What the heck?) In my country, we actually call soccer as football and I totally forgot that! And it seems that I still have 4 more years to spend in this hell hole called student housing. Poor me T.T

**Vampyre Heartache: **Haha yeah I know how it feels to suffer from insomnia coz I experienced that every single frigging day too. T.T OMG you're totally right! Gerard is smoking hawt!! His voice is so damn sexy! But I prefer Michael over Ray though. Lol. Ah, I like Revenge more coz I love all the songs in that album! And oh well, I like Parade too, but I only like a few songs like Mama, Blood, House of Wolves and Teenagers. Funny that I still like their old songs like Vampire Will Never Hurt You. That song totally rocks! And hell yeah nerds rule! Especially nerdy emo. I really love hot guys who can play violin. Ah, the way they hold their sticks? LMFAO Damn get that dirty thought out of my head! Hahaha, I love dirty jokes. Lol. And hell yeah Karin totally sucks balls, I agree. Please let me help you kill that motherfu-ker in the most sadistic ways possible.

**Fayne: **OMG I always love your reviews coz you're really creative with words. Lol. You totally need an account here! How? Don't ask permission from your parents. Do it secretly. Trust me, they won't know. (evil grin)

–'**hEaRt'-'oF'-tHe-'bLoSsoM14'-: **Ahaha, you and your inner. You guys just made my day. Lol.

**pokeeee: **Yay thanks! Hell yeah MCR totally rocks my sox!! Lol

**!#$ing good story: **Aww thanks! Ahaha your mum's totally right! All whores should burn in hell!! Lol. I'll give you internet coffee and lollipop this time XDXD

**mikannatsume: **OMG you flatter me. Again. Your reviews just made my day. I always love 'em. Oh, T rated is for teenagers, and M is for mature readers. Usually M rated stories contain well, mature things like violence, sex, and blah blah blah. Yay thanks! I always enjoy reading your reviews! I'll think about camp stories. Ahaha you're welcome. Did you enjoy your vacation? Damn I wish I could have some break too! I need to go on a vacation. Badly. T.T Haha good thing I don't have to learn French. Really? You can't sign up here? Try again and don't ever give up! It would be really fun if you have an account here. And no, you don't have to write a story to have an account here.

**kattylin: **Aww thanks! And yeah, I play piano also. Do you play it too? That's cool!

**The Cookie Thief: **Aww thanks. Yeah, I'm Indonesian and English is not my first language. That's why I always make some mistakes in grammar. Really? But yeah, grammar is a hard thing to deal with. Lol.

**Coscat: **Haha, I love it also when the guy chases the girl. Maybe that's because we're girls. Lol.

**addictedtoinuyasha: **Yay thanks! Here lemme give you internet sandwich and hot chocolate! XDXD


	16. Bastard's Confusion

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the late update! Tons of assignments, projects, and blah, blah, blah. And I had just finished my mid term exam. It was a pain in the ass, yeah. And final term exam is coming in two weeks! Someone shoot me please T.T

I really love your reviews!! Just so you know, they're like a bright light in the darkness of my life as a frigging student of a frigging university full of frigging exams. They just make me happier than ever. It feels really good to read reviews after 6 hours of physics and 3 hours of calculus.

Special thanks to: **les-liaisons-dangereuses, itachi-i****s-mine, ****xXxXxXxLoZeRxXxXxXx****, Namori, Winter's Holly, o.O-NinjaNita-O.o, ohcynthia, DJ HiHi Kimiko, Drea-chan719, mintxrain,****nashonfun, velvettears81969, Fayne, MoonlitRain16, .lalalahhXD, pinky101, p3achydrag0n, shuriken-thrower, Nightshadow Dweller, silentscream16, DarkShadowMuffin, kattylin, -The Random Apparatus-, FanGrl0606, angel2559, xX-Arianna-hime-Xx, XXRedWolfXX, Diedaras Masterpiece, CherryYuki-chan, slavetothekeyboard, KathH, animemistress209, Samantai, alana124pyro, Uniquely Ironic, kt, lullabycharmer, mikannatsume, The Cookie Thief, mwth06, addictedtoinuyasha, Sakura-chan1345, Mari Santoro, Coscat, andgod, -my-name-is-V-, neptune sea, puredevil127, itstehchibiness, SailorManga, Uchiha-Kirara, Jez, Bacaforeva, theshinobithealchemist, **and **HoshikoK.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 16: Bastard's confusion**

**::~::~::~::~::**

Blue eyes lit up at the sight of a certain raven haired model entering the class room.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Yo." Shikamaru greeted the said Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at his best friends.

"So? How're things going on?" Naruto dropped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but was beaten by the deafening squeals of his fan girls.

"Kyaaaa!! Sasuke-sama is back!!!"

"Sasuke-kun we love you!!" And the annoying squeals of Sasuke's fan girls continued. Sasuke rubbed his temple in a desperate manner, avoiding a mob of psychopath girls that were trying to grope him. Tch, the risk of being gorgeous, sexy, hot, rich, popular, and well... hot.

The sound of the ringing bell signaled the start of the lesson and Sasuke was more than glad to hear it. Saved by the bell. He threw a quick glance to the spot beside him and was surprised to find Sakura sitting beside him. He didn't notice her coming in to the class. She seemed to be sleeping, considering the position she was in. Her face was resting on the desk with her arms covering it. He didn't even realize that he was staring at her until their teacher came in to the class.

He kicked her leg in an attempt to wake her up. Well that worked.

"What the hell do you want, asshole?" She hissed.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. I was just saving you from being caught for sleeping in class."

Sakura snickered. "Whatever."

The pink haired girl rested her chin on her palm and listened to their literature teacher with boredom. She yawned lazily, resisting the urge to just bury her head in the warmth of her own arm and drift off to dream land. She never liked literature, and never would. She was staring at the teacher with a blank expression on her face when she felt the person beside her staring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, irritated with the fact that she had to deal with literature and the jackass.

Sasuke just smirked and turned his head back to focus on their teacher.

"Damn bastard." Sakura muttered under her breath. That was when the teacher came up to her and asked, "So, Miss Haruno, what do you think about _love_?" The fat, old woman asked, emphasizing the last word that made Sakura wanted to vomit.

Sakura twitched in annoyance and groaned inwardly. Without hesitating, she answered, "Well, I personally think that love is bullshit."

The teacher faked a hurt look. "How can you say that? Oh, Miss Haruno, I believe that love is something beautiful that can't be described in words." She spoke with that dramatic tone that Sakura found disturbing.

Snorting so un-lady likely, Sakura retorted, "Well, I simply don't believe in it. And never would."

Seemed to be surprised by Sakura's answer, the gray haired old woman clapped her hands in front of her over sized chest. Talk about exaggerating something small. "And do you have any good reason for that?"

"Of course. Do you really think that love is blind? Yeah, it is. Men don't have to be super gorgeous to date hot chicks, as long as they have loads of money. Money can buy love nowadays, Sensei. Only those with good looking faces or loads of money will experience that. And you can't really call it love, you see." Sakura answered lazily.

"Oh, Miss Haruno, you won't say that once you're in love."

"And that would be the end of the world."

"Well, Miss Haruno, love can blind you. I believe you know the tragic story of Romeo and Juliet." The old woman smiled at her.

"Whatever. Romeo and Juliet is the most idiotic romance story ever. To commit suicide because you lost someone you love? That's completely idiotic. There are billions of hot guys and girls out there in this world, you know. All you have to do is choose."

The old teacher shook her head. "You're unbelievable, young lady."

Listening to the conversation between the dramatic teacher and her stubborn student, Sasuke felt a slight pang in his chest upon hearing Sakura's opinion about love. Did she really think that love did not exist? Well, he'd never been in a true love before, but he did believe in love. If she really didn't believe in love, that meant she wasn't in love, which was good and bad at the same time. Good that he didn't have to worry about having to compete with other guy that she loved, and bad because he was sure it would be a great pain in the ass to make her fall for him.

Wait... make her fall for him? Compete with other guys? Where the hell did those thoughts come from? Sure, he missed her during the whole month without her presence, but he missed her as a friend, alright.

No, he wasn't in love. He did _not _love Haruno Sakura. She was just another annoying girl and he considered her as his friend.

Sasuke shook his head to clear the thoughts away from his head focused his attention back to the teacher. Whatever he was feeling now sure was confusing.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Biology was always boring for Haruno Sakura. She tried to listen to Genma, their biology teacher, but her eyes seemed to betray her. She was about to let sleep overcome her when a small, bundled piece of paper was thrown from her back and landed in front of her. Sakura opened her eyes, revealing her emerald orbs and took the paper lazily. She unfolded the paper to find out that it was from Ino – she knew her best friend's hand writing too well.

_He's staring at you._

Sakura raised a pink brow at the comment. She wrote a short message on the paper and looked at Genma, who was busy writing on the white board. She threw the paper – now in the form of a small ball - back to the blonde girl behind her.

Ino took the paper and quickly unfolded it.

_Who?_

Ino smirked slyly and looked at a certain raven haired boy which was sitting not so far behind her with Shikamaru. They were in the laboratory, and Sasuke had been staring at Sakura for the last four minutes or so. Ino wrote her message on the paper and threw it back to the girl in front of her.

_Sasuke._

Sakura had a confused look on her face after reading the six words name on the paper and wrote her answer lazily then threw it back to Ino.

Unfolding the small piece of paper, Ino read the message written on the paper.

_So?_

Annoyed by Sakura's ignorant reaction, she wrote back and threw the paper back to Sakura.

_Dammit Sakura! He likes you, stupid._

Sakura wrote her message and threw the paper back to Ino.

_Yeah, and hell is freezing over._

Ino was about to write back when the bell rang. She sighed and packed her belongings, trying to catch up with Sakura who was waiting for her in front of the door.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke stared at the ceiling of his own room intently. Why couldn't he get his eyes off of that annoying, ugly, freaky, pink haired nerd? He tried to not stare at her, but his eyes just had to betray him and followed her every move instead of those stupid books he was supposed to read.

He was about to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. Sitting up, Sasuke walked towards the door lazily to open it.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sight of his favorite private tutor standing in front of his bedroom door. Wait-his favorite private tutor? Where the hell did that come from?

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, yeah. Today is Tuesday, if I'm not mistaken." Sakura answered lazily.

"So? Why are you here?"

"Don't you know? We're going to Suna on Thursday until Saturday. So today is the make up session for physics and tomorrow for math."

Sasuke looked dumbfounded. "Suna? For what?"

"Study tour." Sakura answered, stepping into his bedroom. Her shoulder brushed his upper leg softly and he felt like he was struck by a jolt of electricity. He jumped in surprise, making the other person in his room turn her head to him.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at his sudden movement and was about to ask if something was wrong with him, but decided to shrug it off. Sitting across from each other – their usual sitting arrangement-, Sasuke noticed something different from the pink haired girl in front of him. He couldn't point out what it was, but he was sure there was something different in her.

Pink hair tied in a low pony tail, black framed glasses, emerald green eyes, pierced ears, and her usual outfit. She was in her usual appearance, but why did she look, dare he said it, more beautiful? Well, no! She was supposed to be ugly, alright. Okay, scratch the more beautiful part. She wasn't beautiful, okay? She was a nerd. A freaky, nerdy, weirdo. A _nerd_. And he was a gorgeous, hot, sexy, rich, famous, handsome top model in Konoha. So she wasn't beautiful. She was _not _beautiful. Absolutely not.

But why couldn't he take his eyes off of her? Her enticing pink lips, her stunning emerald orbs, her unique pink hair, everything. Well, okay, she was cute – if you looked at her closely. Wait. What the hell happened to him? What happened to him!? Alright, this whole thing freaked him out.

What was this called? Attraction? Nope.

Admiration? Why the hell would he admire her of all girls in the whole frigging world?

Adoration? Pfft, no.

Love? Hell no.

He slammed his forehead on the desk, trying to get those annoying thoughts off his mind.

Sakura, who was writing some exercises for him, tilted her head to look at him.

"Oi, you alright?" She poked his head with her pencil. Sasuke didn't budge, which made the pink haired girl continue to poke him.

Annoyed Sasuke raised his head to face her. "Stop poking me, pinky." He hissed at her.

Sakura shrugged uncaringly. "Well, I thought you were dead."

"So you do care about me." He said sarcastically. Deep down inside his heart, he hoped that she would say yes.

"Well, I kinda hope you were dead so I could live a more peaceful life."

Inner Sasuke slump his shoulder while the real Sasuke smirked, trying to conceal his disappointment. "Hn. I know you can't live without me." He tried to continue push on the subject, wanting to know more about her feelings towards him.

Sakura snorted. "Why the hell would I need you for? Now shut up and do the exercises."

Sasuke sighed in a disappointed manner and took his pencil our from his black pencil case. So she didn't have anything towards him at all and he didn't know why he felt disappointed.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Uchiha Itachi was walking through the halls of the Uchiha mansion when he spotted a pink head and a chicken head walking down the large stairs in the big mansion. Sakura's eyes glistened in glee at the sight of the older Uchiha. Itachi gave a light chuckle of amusement when Sakura bounced happily towards him.

"Itachi! How've you been?" Sakura grinned, slapping Itachi's back with her monstrous strength.

Used to be slapped that way, Itachi succeeded in masking the look of pain he was about to show when her palm collided with his back. Uchihas never showed their weakness, alright. "Good, Sakura. What about you?"

"Cool."

Sasuke joined the conversation with a confused look on his pretty face. "Wait. You two already know each other?"

"Well, yeah. I met him a few years ago in Suna and we become good friends ever since. Right, Ita-chan?" Sakura grinned evilly, knowing that Itachi always hated to be called that way. Itachi twitched in annoyance upon hearing his pet name, given by Sai a few years ago.

Sasuke tried not to smirk. "Cute name you have there, Nii-san."

"Of course. Thanks to Sai. Wanna know more about your brother when he was in Suna?" Sakura rubbed her hands with an evil grin on her face. Making fun of Itachi was always fun.

Smirking widely, Sasuke answered, "Well of course."

Itachi, which had been twitching madly since Sakura called him by his pet name, put his right hand on Sakura's back, while the other was on Sasuke's. "Sakura, you look exactly like a mad scientist who's planning to take over the world. And Sasuke, don't ever think of making fun of me. Now go, the two of you." He then pushed the younger teenagers.

Sakura stumbled on her feet, grabbing Sasuke's arm to keep her balance. Sasuke felt his heart pounded heavily in his chest when her hand came in contact with his arm. Well that was weird. Why would he feel that way around her? Damn pinky.

"See you two later." Itachi walked away from the two of them, waving his right hand.

"Yea, later, Ita-chan." Sakura smirked.

Turning her head to Sasuke, Sakura said, "I'm going home. See you tomorrow, Uchiha."

"Yeah. Later, pinky."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Whistling a happy tune, Haruno Sakura cycled on the busy streets of Konoha. She always loved the feeling of the afternoon breeze grazing her skin and the sight of the orange-reddish sky blended with the view of numerous luxurious buildings in the city of Konoha. She let her thoughts wander, from where she was asked to give her opinion about love (coughbullshitcough), then the short messages from Ino that said Sasuke had stared at her and Sasuke's unusual behavior lately.

She wasn't dumb, alright. She did notice that the jackass had been acting strange around her lately. She caught him staring at her that morning, and Ino said that she saw him staring at her at biology class, again. To sum it up, there was a slight possibility that what Ino had written on the note was true.

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks, trying to clear the thoughts from her mind. There was no way the jackass would like her. No frigging way. He stared at her because she was ugly, and he found it funny so he stared at her like she was an endemic creature from an unknown mysterious island. Yeah, that was the reason why he liked to stare at her.

But what if Ino was right? What would she do? She still couldn't forget about Itachi completely, and now she was faced with another troublesome matter concerning Itachi's little brother?

Sakura bonked herself on the head. Where the hell did that thought come from? There was 0% chance that the jackass would like her. Just no frigging way in hell. He was a famous top model in Konoha, and she was an unknown, ugly, freaky, nerdy creature in Konoha.

Sakura parked her bicycle in the parking lot and proceeded to her apartment on the 28th floor of the building. She decided to shrug the thoughts off her mind, feeling the need to sleep.

Whatever will be, will be.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Review Replies:**

**les-liaisons-dangereuses, itachi-i****s-mine, ****xXxXxXxLoZeRxXxXxXx****, Namori, o.O-NinjaNita-O.o, ohcynthia, DJ HiHi Kimiko, pinky101, p3achydrag0n, shuriken-thrower, silentscream16, DarkShadowMuffin, XXRedWolfXX, CherryYuki-chan, slavetothekeyboard, animemistress209, Samantai, Uniquely Ironic, kt, lullabycharmer, The Cookie Thief, mwth06, addictedtoinuyasha, Sakura-chan1345, Coscat , -my-name-is-V-, puredevil127, SailorManga, Jez, theshinobithealchemist, **and **HoshikoK: **Yay, thanks a lot!! I love you all!! T.T (cries tears of joy) Thanks a lot for the encouragement, the comfort for my data loss, and everything! Here I'll send you all internet ramen!! XDXD

**Winter's Holly: **Haha, of course You're loved. I love all my readers. XDXD Ah, yeah, Sakura is denser than Sasuke here, coz that's what makes the story interesting, right?

**Drea-chan719: **Ayy, your compliment made me blush. Haha, yeah, Sakura-chan sure is a wild girl. Lol.

**mintxrain, velvettears81969, Nightshadow Dweller, FanGrl0606, alana124pyro: **Hmm, I don't know if there will be a slight ItaSasuSaku, but trust me, this is a SasuSaku fic and I'm a SasuSaku die hard fan so I wont change the pairing. Besides, I know all of you would kill me if I suddenly change the pairing.

**nashonfun: **Oh, the title 'The Kickass and The Jackass' is the new title for this story. I won't be making any story before I finish this, coz it's pretty hard to keep updating regularly.

**Fayne: **Ahaha, c'mon get an account here as soon as possible! It's fun, really. I hope you'll get straight A's so you can have an account here. And you need to lie sometimes, so you have to improve your lying skills (evil grin). Oh damn, I'm such a horrible person, trying to get you to lie and all. Lolz. Well, I wish you good luck and here's your internet pocky!

**MoonlitRain16: **Owww YEAH!! Itachi is hot! Damn hot. And yeah, unrequited love sucks. Big time. Haha, yeah, Itachi does stripping while he was working as a bartender. And damn, he has sexy legs, sexy abs, sexy arms, everything about Itachi is sexy! Nah, joking. He didn't strip while he was working as a bartender. But I do hope he'll do some sexy acts in the real manga. Yeah, dream on.

**.lalalahhXD: **Haha, damn right, computers could be annoying sometimes. Haha, it's alright, shit always happens, right?

**kattylin: **Wow, that's great. I always love piano but I haven't really got the time to practice lately. You know, assignments. Life sucks, isn't it? T.T

**-The Random Apparatus-: **Yay thanks! Here's some cookies for you! XDXD

**angel2559**: Haha, don't worry, Sasuke-chan will experience hell (evil laugh). Yay, thanks! I'll send you some internet cookies!

**xX-Arianna-hime-Xx: **Yay thanks! You flatter me. Lol. Here, internet chocolate for you! XDXD

**Diedaras Masterpiece: **Damn right. Youji and Kouki are hawt! But I like Kouki more, though. He's hotter, I think.

**KathH: **Haha, I love making Sasu-chan suffer, so I had to make the gay photographer seduce him. Poor Sasu-chan. Tsk tsk. Ouch, again, I'm really sorry for the shortness of the previous chappie. And for the Itachi thingy. Really, this is a SasuSaku, so don't worry. Forgive me, pweasee (puppy dog's eyes). I hope this chapter satisfies your needs of Sasuke-chan and SasuSaku fluff.

**Mari Santoro: **Whoa that costs a lot. 600 dollars? That's pretty expensive, right? Haha, Itachi is HOT! Maybe hotter than Sasu-chan. Well, Sasu-chan is cuter, though. Lol. The beginning of SasuSaku relationship? Hmm, maybe it will start from this chapter. Say, what do you think of this chappie? Do you think this chappie contains some hint of SasuSaku relationship? I know this story's progress is really slow. Lolz. Here lemme give you internet ramen!

**andgod: **Whoa! I love your reviews! They just make my day brighter. AND OMG!! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!! Wish you luck, happiness, health, prosperity, and all the best for you! So you're 16 now, eh? Sweet 16. Yay! Here I'll send you internet present from me! Haha, yeah, I'm only 2 years older than you. Lol. And Ouran High is in Japanese. I really love that anime! Wow, cool name you have there. Andreina. Cool!

**neptune sea: **Haha, boyfriend is troublesome. I love being single. Single and happy.

**itstehchibiness: **Haha, piano rocks the world! Lol. Ah, don't worry, the pairing is SasuSaku, and I won't change it.

**Uchiha-Kirara / mikannatsume : **Whoa! Congratulations! Yay you have an account now! Whoa. It's 40-50 degrees in Turkey? That's burning! You're lucky to have such long vacation, I'm stuck here burying my head in the depth of a frigging calculus book. T.T Me? Relationship with boys? Honestly, I suck at those stuffs. Never been in a true love before. Well, I do have a lot of crushes on some hot guys but I don't think its love. Lol. Whoa, you're stuck in a love triangle. That's troublesome, yet exciting at the same time. So there's a guy who has a crush on you and you have a crush on someone else and you're afraid to tell him your feelings. That happens a lot to me too. I never really have the 'balls' to actually ask a guy out. I know how embarrassing and heart breaking it is to hear that someone you like doesn't like you at all. Well, I wish you good luck, whatever your decision is. And yeah, I love HSM 1 and 2! Zac Efron is HOT! Lol. YES, YES, My Chemical Romance is the one who sings Helena. Their songs are just awesome, you should listen more. I love Teenagers too, and you should listen to their other songs! You won't be disappointed, trust me. Yay, I consider you as my friend, too. I know it's actually easier to talk to someone via letters, I'm like that too. Haha, good luck with your French, I'm sure you'll ace all your subjects and get straight A's. XDXD Here internet ramen for you!

**Bacaforeva: **Ayy, you flatter me. It's not that great, is it? Haha, who wouldn't have a crush on Itachi? He's damn HAWT! I have a crush on Itachi. Too bad he's not a real guy. I'd have eaten him for sure if he's real. Lol.


	17. It’s pink and girlish!

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say this time, but again, billion thanks for all the supports and reviews. Love you all =D

Special thanks to: **, HoshikoK, XXRedWolfXX, Mari Santoro, Could-Careless, Sakura-chan1345, -'mOOnLigHt-aVeNgEr14'-, DJ HiHi Kimiko, SaphireGloom, NinjaNitaRamenChan, Samantai, itachi-is-mine, Uchiha-Kirara, Merridaine, Namori, Yoi Kaori, pinky101, Winter's Holly, Deidaras Masterpiece, ohcynthia, mintxrain, kt, KathH, Fayne, mwth06, nashonfun, CherryYuki-chan, Nightshadow Dweller, kataang2, addictedtoinuyasha, The Cookie Thief, 93addict, XxAnime HokagexX, angel2559, kattylin, Mendiang Wina, itstehchibiness, Bacaforeva, neptunesea, ggg666, ayu-chan, StrawBerrybell, xXFallenCherryBlossomXx, Sasu Saku fan12,** and **SeyWho.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 17: It's pink and girlish!**

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke looked around the executive-class bus he was in, trying to find an empty spot for him to be occupied. He couldn't help but smirk when his eyes caught sight of an empty seat beside a pink head he knew too damn well. He approached the seat and dropped his bag on it.

"Can I sit here?" Sasuke mentally slapped his forehead at his stupid question. Why would he ask her permission to sit beside her if he already dropped his bag on the seat?

Sakura, too preoccupied with her iPod, didn't hear the question directed at her, and Sasuke was glad for it. The raven haired Uchiha cleared his throat and positioned himself on the seat. Feeling a presence of someone beside her, Sakura turned her head to find that Sasuke was already seated comfortably on the fluffy seat. She pressed the pause button on her iPod and raised a pink brow at him.

"Why are you sitting here?"

"Because I want to."

"And whoever said you can sit here?"

"Kakashi-sensei said that there's no sitting arrangement and I can sit wherever I want." Sasuke shrugged.

"Well I'm sorry, buddy. Your seat is already taken by Ino."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Yamanaka Ino always loved study tour because study tour is equivalent with partying at every night of the tour with her friends. She skipped towards the bus reserved for her class happily and her mood became happier when she saw a certain raven haired model sitting beside her pink haired best friend.

"Well I'm sorry, buddy. Your seat is already taken by Ino." She heard Sakura said.

Noticing the slight disappointment on Sasuke's face, Ino grinned evilly and said, "You can sit there Sasuke. I'm going to sit beside Shika-kun."

Sakura gave her a don't-you-dare-leave-me-here-with-the-bastard look but the blonde ignored it. She winked at Sasuke and proceeded towards her boyfriend.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Glancing at the girl beside him, Uchiha Sasuke felt the difficulty to take his eyes off her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her bangs framed her face, and now that he noticed – she didn't wear her glasses and he found her beautiful that way. When he first saw her without her glasses, he found it hard to forget her captivating emerald orbs. Now that he could look at her closely, he felt like he wanted to keep his eyes on her until she opens her eyes, just to see her beautiful emerald orbs. He didn't even realize that his hand began to move on its own towards her face until it was only a few centimeters away from her face. Well, it was her fault. She looked so... tempting. That was when his annoying inner self just had to appear.

He could see his inner smirk at him inside his head.

Sasuke twitched at the sight of his smirking inner self. _'Just my luck.' _

'Hn. Can't help it, can you?' He could hear his inner tease him.

'_Get lost.'_

He was in the middle of a battle with his inner self when Sakura opened her eyes, revealing beautiful emerald orbs he was dying to see. Sasuke could feel blood rushing up to his cheeks when Sakura gave him a 'what the hell?' look. He retreated back his hand as quickly as he could and that was when inner Sasuke disappear. He cleared his throat and glanced back at the girl beside him just to find the petal haired girl had fallen asleep for the second time in the bus.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Pink, pink, pink.

All he could see was pink.

Pink Sakura petals.

Pink flowers.

Pink duck.

Pink pig.

Pink dog.

Pink marshmallows.

But what made Sasuke freak out was seeing himself, covered in pink blood. He could also see a blurred figure of someone slapping his head painfully.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Oi, teme, wake up!" Naruto yelled in front of the sleeping face of Sasuke, shaking his best friend to death.

"Troublesome. Just drag him or something."

That was when Sasuke responded. He slapped Naruto's hands off from his shirt. "You're choking me, dobe."

"Took a long time to wake you up, teme."

"Hn."

"Alright guys, let's go." Shikamaru grabbed his bag and proceeded outside with Naruto following him.

Sasuke took a quick glance at the seat beside him to find no one sitting on it. He the grabbed his bag and went out of the bus.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura bent down to take a sample of the river water she was going to do a research on, carefully filling her bottle with the liquid. She placed the bottle in her backpack then stood up to gather with the rest of her team members. She saw Sasuke and Shikamaru waiting near a big, old tree. They were in the same team for their names started with 'S'. Shikamaru was sitting on the ground, looking bored as always and Sasuke was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking cool as always. Well yeah, she did admit he was hot-well no he wasn't hot, but he wasn't ugly. So he was okay. Yeah, that was the word.

"Where's Tsubasa?" the petal haired girl asked when she approached the two boys.

"I don't know." Shikamaru shrugged lazily.

Sakura dropped herself on the ground, her back leaning against the tree near Sasuke's spot. She then closed her eyes, listening to the gentle sound of the nature – they were actually in a rainforest near the border of Konoha, doing their research. She let the cool breeze caress her skin, enjoying the feeling of the soft air on her face. She couldn't help but smile at the feeling.

Sasuke stole a quick glance at her relaxed face and gave an amused smirk at the sight. "Enjoying the nature, huh?"

Sakura kept her eyes shut and smiled, showing her agreement by nodding her head. She felt her eyes became heavier and soon after, she fell asleep.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Geez, when will this sleeping pig wake up?" Tsubasa, a member of the four-man team spoke up, having trouble with trying to wake the pink head.

"Troublesome. Sasuke, you take care of her. We're going to report to Kakashi-sensei first." Shikamaru as the team leader ordered, leaving the two in the middle of the rainforest.

After the other two members were out of sight, Sasuke bent down in front of the sleeping girl and breathed a heavy sigh. "What do I have to do to wake you up?"

"Oi, wake up, pinky."He poked her forehead several times, but she didn't budge. Damn, she was a heavy sleeper. He tapped her arm and she responded by slapping his head. After a few times of trying to wake her up, Sasuke groaned in frustration and dropped himself on the ground beside her.

He closed his eyes, feeling the need to have some rest. The research did take a lot of his energy. He and his team had to find several kinds of water to be tested, whether it contained acid or base, and they had to measure the pH of each sample of water later when they finished the study tour. He listened to the beautiful sound of the nature, savoring every moment of the serene silence of the surrounding. A few moments later, he fell asleep.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Hey, wake up, loser." Sakura slapped Sasuke's cheek several times until the raven haired Uchiha groaned and pulled himself up.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"It's almost five in the afternoon. We have to go back to the hotel now before the sun goes down." Sakura answered, grabbing her bag and walked past Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his bag and followed her.

"Wait up, pinky!" He growled in annoyance. She walked too fast.

"You sure are slow." She snickered at him, slowing her pace so that he could catch up with her.

"Damn Pinky." He mumbled under his breath. Too bad Sakura's ears were sensitive enough to hear it.

"Shut up, jackass." She glared at him when he caught up with her. They walked side by side in silence, Sakura keeping a good distance away from the black haired male.

After a really long walk in the forest, they finally caught sight of the hotel they were staying at. Sakura couldn't prevent a sigh escape her lips upon seeing the building. "Finally."

Entering the main lobby of the hotel, Sakura was tackled by a blonde who wrapped her arms around her, embracing her tightly. "Oh my God! Where the hell have you two been!? You made us worried! I tried calling you two but you didn't answer!"

"Ino! You're squeezing me to death!" Sakura protested. Ino quickly let go and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Can't help it." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Well, I'm sorry too for making you worried. I fell asleep in the forest and the jackass here fell asleep too, and I put my phone in silence mode and the vibrating alert is off, so yeah..." Sakura trailed off, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hn. My phone is out of battery." Sasuke coolly said.

"Geez, troublesome."

"You have to treat us ramen, teme!"

"Hell yeah. Right, Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

"We-we're glad yo-you two a-are okay."

"Yeah, you two really made us worried." Tenten piped in.

"Hn." Neji gave a nod of agreement.

"Alright guys, lets meet here at 8 pm, we're going to go to the night festival near here." Ino exclaimed happily while the guys groaned. Girls and festivals.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"So? Tell me what happened when you were alone with Sasuke." Ino rubbed her hands gleefully, an evil expression painted on her beautiful face. They were already in their respective rooms, Ino and Sakura shared a room together while Hinata was with Tenten. Ino was currently interrogating the annoyed pink haired girl, irritating the girl to no end.

Sakura dropped herself on the comfy bed, grabbing a pillow and grunted in annoyance. "I said, nothing happened. I fell asleep and when I woke up I found him sleeping too."

"Oh really? And? What else happened after that?" Ino asked enthusiastically.

Sakura groaned. Ino's curiosity was killing her already. "Nothing, okay?"

"I don't believe you." The blonde stated stubbornly, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Whatever." Sakura got up and grabbed her towel, heading towards the bathroom to get ready for the festival.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"What took them so long?" Kiba tapped his foot impatiently, upset with having to wait for the four girls.

"Don't know." Came a lazy answer from the lazy ass genius.

"Should we go check on them?" Naruto asked.

"Well, let's go then." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the elevator followed by Naruto and Neji.

"We're going to wait here." Chouji stated.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke could hear a high pitched shriek as they were nearing the girl's rooms. He could recognize it as Ino's voice.

"I'd rather eat my shit than wear that fuckin- fuckin' piece of shit!" Sakura swung the door of her room open, stumping on every step she took. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and caught her arm before she could escape.

"Don't let her go, Sasuke!" Ino emerged from the room, carrying a pink kimono with cherry blossom pattern printed on the silky material.

The three boys raised an eyebrow at this. "What happened?" Neji asked.

Tenten came out from Sakura and Ino's room, followed by the timid Hyuuga.

"But you have to wear that kimono!" Tenten said.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that!" Sakura tried to yank her arms away from Sasuke, but his grip was too strong.

"That's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! She refused to wear this beautiful kimono! What's your problem Sakura!?" Ino shrieked in frustration.

"Ye-yeah Sakura-chan. What's th-the problem o-of wearing this ki-kimono." Hinata twiddled her index finger.

"It's pink! That's the problem! And it's girlish!" Sakura shrieked.

Silence.

Prick, prick. You could hear crickets singing their national anthem in the middle of the night.

The group suddenly burst out into fits of laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny!?" Sakura asked furiously.

"I-it's you!" Tenten managed to say between fits of laughter. It was really funny, alright. She had pink hair yet she refused to wear pink. She was a girl but she'd rather eat her shit than wearing girlish outfit.

A few moments after the group of laughing teenagers calmed down, Ino spoke up. "You're a girl, Sakura. You'll have to wear this someday."

"Let today be today and someday be someday. I'm not going to wear _that_. I'd rather go die and rot in hell." Sakura snorted.

Ino twitched in annoyance at Sakura's behavior. The girl could a pain in the ass sometimes.

"You guys wait for us in the lobby. We're going to have her wear this, no matter what." Ino told the three guys and grinned evilly at Sakura.

Soon after, a terrified scream could be heard everywhere around the hotel.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently, annoyed by having to wait for the four girls. He couldn't understand why they took so long just to persuade pinky to wear the pinky kimono.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed lazily.

"Geez, could we just go now? I'm starving." Kiba said.

"They told us to wait for them here." Neji stated coolly, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Sasuke was looking at the ceiling with boredom when his eyes caught something familiar, yet unusual. His eyes widened at the beautiful sight of a pink haired girl wearing a beautiful white kimono, her hair was tied into a bun, her lips were glossy, and the most beautiful part was her eyes. It was so captivating that could make any guy fell head over heals for her. He swore, if he was as extrovert as Naruto, his jaw would touch the floor right then and there.

"Took you a lo- eh??? Is that you, Sakura?" Kiba pointed a finger at the pink haired girl, unable to believe the fact that she was, indeed, Haruno Sakura.

"Ha-ha. No, it's not me." she answered sarcastically.

"Where're your glasses, Sakura-chan?" Naruto gaped at her 'new' form.

"Ino hid it. I'm wearing contacts now." Sakura answered, annoyed with the fact that she had to wear contacts instead of her normal glasses.

Ino beamed happily beside Sakura. "Sorry for the long wait guys! I did a great job on our lovely Sakura-chan, didn't I?"

Sakura snorted. "Shut up. Now let's go."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura rolled her eyes at the looks men were giving her. They looked like they wanted to eat her alive. She glared at them, hoping to scare those bastards and basically telling them to bug off. Unfortunately, it didn't work. This was one reason why she refused to wear kimono. Good thing Ino finally understood that she hated to wear pink kimono and gave her a white one. She would look ridiculous in pink kimono. Pink hair and pink kimono? That was a big no-no.

She spotted an empty bench near a lake and approached it. Her legs were killing her, alright. It was hard to walk around wearing a pair of traditional Japanese sandals. She was used to her beloved Converse shoes which were far better and more comfortable. Gazing upwards, she could see stars decorating the darkness of the night sky, admiring its beauty in silence.

"Hn."

Sakura snapped her head at the intruder, knowing the infamous 'Hn.' too damn well. "What the hell?"

"Hn."

Great. Just great. He showed up at such a great time, when she really wanted to spend some time alone. Sakura sighed and turned her head back to the sky, ignoring the raven haired Uchiha beside her. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the beautiful view of the starry night sky.

Sasuke took a quick glance at the girl beside him, still unable to accept the fact that this beautiful young lady was Haruno Sakura. She was a totally different person tonight. Tonight, she didn't look like a nerd at all. She wasn't ugly.

She was beautiful.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke did admit that Haruno Sakura was beautiful. That was when inner Sasuke appeared, smirking at him inside his mind.

'You're in love, Uchiha Sasuke.'

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Review Replies:**

**, HoshikoK, XXRedWolfXX, Sakura-chan1345, DJ HiHi Kimiko, SaphireGloom, Samantai, itachi-is-mine, Merridaine, Yoi Kaori, pinky101, ohcynthia, mintxrain, mwth06, nashonfun, CherryYuki-chan, Nightshadow Dweller, kataang2, The Cookie Thief, 93addict, XxAnime HokagexX, angel2559, kattylin, ggg666, ayu-chan, StrawBerrybell, xXFallenCherryBlossomXx, Sasu Saku fan12,** and **SeyWho: **Thank you thank you thank you!! I really need your supports. They just brighten my life. T.T I love you all~~~~ Internet ramen for you all ~~ XDXDXD

**Mari Santoro: **Haha your wishes are granted, Ma'am. Lol. Inner Sasuke has realized that Sasuke is in love with Sakura. But not the real Sasuke. Maybe next chappie. Lolz. Haha you'll never fall in love? Hmm, that's actually understandable, though. I never really fall in love too. But I do like hot guys. But that's all. They're hot, but I don't love them. lol. Woohoo! Hurrah for MCR!! You should really listen to their other albums coz I think they're more awesome that The Black Parade. Ok ok ok???

**Could-Careless: **Aww, you flatter me. Lol. Wow you're having a vacation in Calgary? That's totally cool!! I never experienced snow before and that's a pity. Coz it's always hot as hell in my country which is Indonesia and it's hotter than hell in Singapore (yeah, I'm studying in Singapore now). Hmm, tips to write high school fictions? Hmmmmmmmm I have no idea. Lol. Just try to write one and never think that you fail to write one. Be confident to post your story in coz other people might find your idea interesting. Alright alright??

**-'mOOnLigHt-aVeNgEr14'-: **Whoaa.. You changed your name again! Lolz! But really, you're really creative with names. I always wanted to change my pen name, but I have no good name that suits me. Haha, the evil of school works. So, how was the math competition? Did you win? I used to attend a lot of math and physics competition too but I rarely win. -_-'.

**NinjaNitaRamenChan: **Haha, Sakura sure is blind coz she wouldn't believe that Sasuke likes her. Lol. Oh, study tour is, well, study tour. Geez, I suck at explaining things. Oh well, its like, a tour with your school mates to research for something like biology or chemistry or physics things. Yeah, stuff like that.

**Uchiha-Kirara: **Wow you've submitted your first story! That's awesome! I'll definitely read your story when I have time, alright alright? Ow damn, 50 degrees? That's like, burning! Here it's about 30 degree or something and I feel like I'm in hell. Whoaa, you have 2 crushes at the same time? Haha, I have a friend like you, but she has 4 crushes at the same time! That's like, totally cool. Lol. Actually, your story about how you and your new crush met is pretty interesting. Lol. You met him through a marriage? Now I'm curious how Turkish marriage is like. Is it the same as western marriage? Oh hey, so now he knows that you like him?? OMG that must be embarrassing! I don't know how I'll act in front of my crush if he knows that I like him! I'd rather die that meet him face to face coz it's too embarrassing. Lol.

**Namori: **Oh hell yeah, I already the latest chapther and damn!!!!! Itachi is burning!!!!!!!! Kyaaaaa!!!!!! –fan girl mode on- He's hot hot hot hot hot!!!!!!!! OMG HE'S AN ANGEL!!!!!!!! A HOTTIE ANGEL!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Winter's Holly: Haha I **know Sakura is dense, but no worries, she'll soon realize that Sasuk(shuts mouth). Ahaha, I'm not going to spill it!

**Deidaras Masterpiece: **Hmmm love triangle? Maybe yes, maybe no. I haven't really decided yet. Lol. Ah yes, Youji is hotter that Kouki (I think). Like Itachi is hotter that Sasuke. And damn right, ITACHI IS HAWT!!!! SMOKIN HOT!!!!!! A TOTAL HOTTIE!!! KYAAAAA!!!

**kt: **Ahh~~(hides behind a closet) you scared me. Haha, no worries, this is a SasuSaku alright. But hell yeah, I love ItaSaku so I think Sakura is going to end up with Itachi. Haha alright alright I'm joking!! Don't kill me pwease!!!

**KathH: **Yayyy thanks! Haha, I think Sakura still has something for Itachi. Go Itachi go! Ah, know what? I downloaded the latest chapter of Naruto after you sent me the PM. And damn, Itachi sure is HAWT!!!!! He's BURNINGGGG!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!!! I was drooling all over my lap top when I saw him.

**Fayne: **Haha, the evil of denial. You have an account now? That's cool! And congratulations for almost getting straight A's! Don't worry about PE coz it's not really important. Lol. I never get an A for PE too. Here cookies for you~~

**addictedtoinuyasha: **You flatter me. Really. I still think that this story needs a lot of improvements and there are thousands of greater stories in . Do you know ho hard it is to not jumping from joy when I read your review? Coz I read it in my programming class and my friends would think I'm crazy. Lol. Ah, and you're welcome. You deserve to be in the 'special thanks' section coz your reviews are what keep authors writing. It's like a source of energy. Here internet chocolate for you~~~ XDXDXD

**Mendiang Wina: **Woohoooo another Indonesian reviewer! Hehe, jarang2 loh ada orang Indo yang review. Makanya pas gwa liat ada our lovely bahasa indo di review page, I was like: Hell yeah!! Beda loh rasanya dapet review dari negara ndiri… mengharukan.. apa sih ga jelas deh gwa… huehehe anyway, iya nih lagi byk tugas.. baca terus yahhh crita gwa.. awas loh kalo ngga… n jgn lupa review… coz rasanya senang kaleee dapet review dr org indo… huahahahaha…

**itstehchibiness: **Ahahaha I like how you call Sasuke chicken butt! SO funny!

**Bacaforeva: **Thanks a lot! Haha yeah, it indeed is hard to write. I know I take too long to update a chapter, but I hope you'll forgive me for that. Lol.

**neptunesea: **ahaha, you sure are evil, eh? Telling people some funny stories that they haven't read. Bad girl. Tsk tsk. lol.


	18. Call me Sasuke, goddamn it!

**A/N:** Uh, sorry for the late update. I know I've been giving the same excuse for the last few months, but yeah, that's the only reason I have. Assignments. Projects. Shit.

Special thanks to: **goody goody 2 shoes angel****, ****Mari Santoro****, ****Winter's Holly****, ****mintxrain****, ****nashonfun****, ****Sasuluvsaku****, ****XXRedWolfXX****, ****Uniquely Ironic****, ****HoshikoK****, ****kt.****, ****xX-Arianna-hime-Xx****, ****KathH****, ****bRattY-eBonY-cArcAss17****, ****missyserena214****, ****Merridaine****, ****itachi-is-mine****, ****xXxXxXxCelestial HeavenxXxXxXx, Namori****, ****pinky101****, ****Sakura-chan1345****, ****deedee2034****, ****Alessandra Heaton****, ****RLO****, ****ohsoawesome, andgod****, ****lilfancyg, kattylin****, ****lito-pink-chihuahua, Fayne****, ****gg666****, ****maria, princessswan****, ****Sakurachan623****, ****sadistickIdenial****, ****SailorManga****, ****MizuHime181996****, ****puredevil127****, ****mwth06****, ****-'MyLoveLeaksMyHeartBroken'-, HimeIchigoYuki, ayu-chan****, ****crimsonstripe****, ****alana124pyro, totally awesome****, ****Theblackroseofkonoha****, ****narutoalicefan****, ****, blackshadow****, ****deedee2034****, ****ilavme****, ****itstehchibiness, ****Jill****, ****BlackBaka21****, ****lalalagirl****, ****Kitsune Berry-sama****, ****Headstrong21****, ****Asuna113****, **and**DacianaWolfe**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 18: Call me Sasuke, goddamn it!**

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura yawned and dropped her head on her desk, closing her eyes as she almost lost her consciousness.

"I heard that, Haruno Sakura." Genma rolled his eyes at his student's behavior. This girl always yawned, at least once, in his biology class.

The said pink haired girl bolted upright upon hearing her teacher's exclamation.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Sensei." Sakura laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Genma only rolled his eyes (again) and continued back on lecturing the class.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Genma after the said teacher turned his back on the class to write something on the whiteboard, silently cursing him and his awareness of her sleepiness. Well, it was rude, she knew that, yeah. But screw politeness! She really needed some good sleep because she didn't get enough sleep the other day, and this guy just had to ruin her usual beautiful-sleep-in-biology-class routine. To sum it all, she was pissed.

Sasuke, who was sitting not so far away from Sakura, sneered at her and her childish behavior. This girl really needed a – what was it called again? Self-improvement training? Manner training? – well, his point was, she needed that whatever training badly. Really, he had never met any girl that behaved the way she did. She never really cared how she looked like, and she always seemed indifferent to him and other hot guys in their school, while every single girl in the frigging school was dying just to be in her position, his tutor. Now he was starting to question her sexual preferences. How could she be so ignorant about guys?

Hearing a sneer escape from Sasuke's lips, Sakura turned her head in his direction and glared at him. He returned her glare with his own mocking smirk which caused her glare to intensify. The chicken haired model wrote something on his notebook and showed it to Sakura.

Written in big, capital letter were, 'BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME.', followed by another mocking smirk from Sasuke.

Pissed off, Sakura wrote something on her notebook and showed it to Sasuke. 'FUCK OFF.'

She then dropped her head on her desk, not minding how Genma purposely cleared his throat. Sasuke shook his head at her boldness and stupidity. Really, how could she even manage to attract him? (Well, yeah, he did admit that he was attracted to her. Just mere attraction, not love, damn it.) Oh yeah, because she was different. She was unique, rare, unusual, uncommon, scarce, incomparable, and exquisite, whatever you name it.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Oi, jackass."

Sasuke twitched at the way a certain pink haired girl called him.

"Oi, jackass." She called for his attention for the second time, this time louder than the previous one.

Sasuke ignored her and kept walking in the school ground with his hands stuffed into his pocket.

"Hey, jackass, are you deaf?" Sakura kept following him from behind, a bit annoyed that she was ignored.

He kept silent.

"Helloooo!!"

Silence.

Sakura quicken her face to catch up with Sasuke. Pissed off, she kicked his right foot. Well, that gained his attention as he turned his body to face her. Sakura glared at his tall figure that towered over her; Sasuke had the same glare to match up with. Not taking his gaze off her face, Sasuke snapped, "What?"

Annoyed by his reaction, Sakura snapped back, "What what? I called you a thousand times and you just ignored me. Bastard."

Sasuke took a step closer to her. "You didn't."

Sakura took a step back. "I did."

He took another step forward. "No, you didn't."

She took another step back.""Yes, I did."

"No, you did _not_." He took one step forward.

"Yes, I_ did_." She took a step back.

"No." He took one last step forward and mentally smirked when she answered with a "Yes.", took a step back, and had her back touched a big, old tree. Checkmate. She was trapped between him and the tree now.

"No, you never called me." He put his hands beside her head and looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes, I did." Sakura swallowed her saliva when she was met with a pair of beautiful onyx orbs. His gaze bore deeply into her soul that made it hard for her to look straight into his eyes. Damn, she was nervous and she didn't know why. Just great.

"Stop calling me jackass."

"Alright, Uchi-"

"Sasuke." He cut her off.

"What?"

"Sasuke."

"Alright, alright, I don't have time for a stupid little chit-chat like this. I just wanna inform you that tomorrow you'll have a make-up session for physics with me at 7 pm." She tried to avoid his intent gaze on her by glaring at the grass below them.

An awkward silence grew between the two; Sasuke still had his gaze on Sakura while Sakura kept glaring at the innocent, green grass.

"Sasuke." He said his own name with a tone that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke." He hated the fact that she never called him with his name.

"…" Sakura finally found the guts to lift her face, and she found herself staring at him like an idiot.

"Sasuke."

"…"

"Sasuke." He repeated, demanding that Sakura said his real name. Unfortunately though, Sakura was too dense to catch what he meant by repeating his name over and over again.

Annoyed, Sakura asked, "Could you just go somewhere bother someone else?"

"Why? Do you have any problem with me bothering you?" He asked back, still gazing at her intently.

"Well, yes! One, you're too close. Two, you're invading my personal space. Three, I'm not comfortable in this position. Four, I don't have all the time in the world just to deal with you and your bitchiness. Five, I do have a troublesome, miserable life to deal with. Six, you're wasting my time. Seven, you're annoying. Eight, don't you get it? Back off."

Sasuke looked at her with an amused smirk and decided to take his hands off the tree, freeing her head from being trapped between his hands.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a tone of sarcasm. Just when she was about to move away from him, he moved his hand closer to her head, which made her heart beat faster than she ever felt in her entire life. Sakura bowed her head low and shut her eyes tight; she never had the experience of being close to the opposite sex before in her life. Feeling a mild, soft hand touching her head, Sakura fluttered an eye open to see that Sasuke had just withdrew his hand from her head.

"Hn. A leave fell off on top of your head." He showed the green leave he had just picked up from Sakura's head.

Sakura blinked. "Thanks."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his body and walked away. Sakura watched his back as he walked lazily to the parking lot.

"Remember, tomorrow, 7 pm." Sakura yelled so that he could hear her.

Sasuke waved his hand, signaling that he did hear her.

When she was sure that Sasuke was out of sight, the pink haired girl dropped herself on the ground, recalling what had just happened a few minutes ago.

'_What the hell was that?'_

**::~::~::~::~::**

Ino sipped her chocolate milkshake gracefully, eyeing the pink haired girl that was currently stirring her coffee with a dazed off look on her face. Ino sighed.

"Forehead." Ino began to call for Sakura's attention, but the pink haired girl was too absorbed in her thoughts about what had just happened earlier to notice Ino's calls.

"Forehead." Ino called her for the second time, but Sakura's mind was still in God-knows-where to notice Ino.

"Fore. Head." Ino started to get annoyed by her best friend's lack of reaction. The blonde twitched when she called her best friend for the fourth time, but failed to gain attention (again). Annoyed, Ino pinched Sakura's cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Heh, finally.

"I called you a few times but you didn't hear me." Ino grinned innocently.

Sakura glared at the beautiful blonde in front of her. "Well that hurts."

"Not my fault. Anyway, what happened to you?" Ino asked with concern written all over her face.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out."

"Uh, well, um… Nothing." Sakura played with the rim of her shirt, a habit that she picked up since she was a child whenever she was lying. No way in hell she would tell Ino what had just happened earlier.

"You can't lie to me, you know. Something happened." Ino rolled her blue eyes as she noticed Sakura playing with the rim of her shirt. She knew Sakura too damn well to know that she was hiding something from her.

Sakura sighed. She was never good at lying in front of her blonde best friend. "Well…"

Ino raised her eyebrows, urging Sakura to continue.

"Um…" Sakura was trying hard to find the right words to say.

"Yeah?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm in love."

CRASH!

Ino dropped her glass on the floor, causing all heads in the café to look at the two of them. A waiter came to their table and requested that they move to another table. Ino ignored the poor waiter and slapped her hands on the table, standing up and moved her face closer to Sakura to examine the pink haired girl. She then squealed in delight.

"REALLY!?!? OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!"

Sakura sweat dropped at Ino's over reaction.

"REALLY REALLY REALLY!?!?!?!?"

Sakura twitched as she finally realized that Ino's high pitched squeal had attracted attention from everyone in the café.

"REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY!?!?!?!?"

Sakura took a deep breath to restrain her from kicking her best friend to Mars.

"Uh, Miss, could you please move to another table?" The poor waiter asked (begged) them to move to another table so that he could take care of the broken glasses.

Sakura nodded and apologized to the waiter, dragging Ino to another empty table near the window.

Ino couldn't hold back her grin. "Really? You're really in love?"

"Do you actually believe that?" Sakura scoffed.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "What!? You were lying!?"

"Well yes, duh."

Ino shivered from anger, her bangs covered her eyes. Sakura gulped nervously as Ino finally looked up and had this evil look on her face that said I'm-gonna-kill-you-because-you-tricked-me.

Fearing of losing her live in such an early age, Sakura grabbed her stuff and ran away from Ino, forgetting that she still had to pay for her coffee. Ino cracked her knuckles and started to go after Sakura, ignoring the waiter's desperate calls for them.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura clutched her aching stomach as she wrote down some exercises for Sasuke. After tricking her best friend yesterday, she was faced with Ino's super tickle attack that caused her to laugh to death, which resulted in her having a stomachache. Too much laughing would do you no good.

She was about to give the paper to Sasuke when she noticed his eyes on her, causing her to stop whatever she was doing. Damn, he was looking at her with that same look that he sent her yesterday, which caused her to grow nervous. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would somehow eliminate her nervousness.

"What?" She finally found the courage to ask.

Sasuke still hadn't taken his eyes off her. "Nothing."

"Then stop staring. It's rude. Here, do this." She gave him the exercises she just made.

Sasuke sighed and took the paper from Sakura. He started to do the exercises but found it hard to concentrate, with the thought of Sakura plaguing his mind 24/7. Che, damn annoying girl. When would she leave him alone? How could she be so intriguing that he could not forget her, even for a damn frigging second? Why did she have to be born with attractive pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes? Uh, he shouldn't be thinking about her right now. Not again.

He hated being like this. He hated her. He hated her because she was annoying and stupid and slow and short and ugly and nerdy and weird and the list went on and on. Why wouldn't she leave his mind? Damn it.

Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke was officially doom and gloom. All because of a stupid, pink haired freak.

Sasuke was forced to snap out of his thoughts when the said pink haired freak slammed her hand on the desk.

"Do. Your. Exercise. Not. Daydreaming."

Damn, why did this short-tempered emo weirdo has to be his frigging tutor?

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Whatever. Just shut up and do the exercise." Sakura rolled her eyes at the black haired Uchiha in front of her.

Sasuke darted his attention back to the evil paper in front of him. He glared at the questions, hoping to find the solutions by glaring at the poor, innocent paper.

"You know, you would never find the answers if you keep glaring at the questions." Sakura rolled her eyes (again).

"Then what should I do?" Irritated, Sasuke snapped. Really, his mood wasn't so good today. First, this annoying freak in front of him would never leave his mind for the last few weeks. Second, he had no idea how to solve the frigging physics questions.

Sakura sighed. "You know, the key to physics is creativity."

Yes, he heard that before.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow coolly.

Sakura shrugged. "No, I'm not."

Sasuke looked at her like she was an idiot. Creativity? What the hell did it have to do with physics?

"You see, all you have to do is to understand the basic concepts. Once you understood, you'll be able to solve any questions by creatively combining your basic concepts and modifying the formulas to solve more complicated questions. So, all you need is creativity."

"Yeah, right." He said sarcastically. It might work on her, but could it work on anyone, him in particular? Well, whatever. He shrugged it off and tried to solve the questions.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"See yah." Sakura waved her hand lazily to Sasuke and started to cycle her black and red bicycle.

Sasuke answered with a 'Hn.' which caused Sakura to roll her eyes.

The black haired Uchiha sighed after the pink haired girl was out of sight. Well, there was only one word to describe what he was feeling right now: troublesome.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Review Replies:**

**goody goody 2 shoes angel****,**** Winter's Holly****, ****mintxrain****, ****nashonfun****, ****Sasuluvsaku, XXRedWolfXX****, ****Uniquely Ironic****, ****HoshikoK****, ****missyserena214****, ****Merridaine****, ****itachi-is-mine****, ****xXxXxXxCelestial HeavenxXxXxXx, Namori****, ****pinky101****, ****Sakura-chan1345****, ****deedee2034****, ****Alessandra Heaton**** , ****RLO****, ****ohsoawesome, lilfancyg, kattylin****, ****lito-pink-chihuahua, gg666****, ****maria, princessswan****, ****Sakurachan623****, ****sadistickIdenial****,**** MizuHime181996****, ****mwth06****,**** ayu-chan****, ****crimsonstripe****, ****alana124pyro, totally awesome****, ****Theblackroseofkonoha****, ****narutoalicefan****, ****blackshadow****, ****ilavme****,**** Jill****, ****BlackBaka21****, ****Kitsune Berry-sama****, ****Asuna113**and **Headstrong21****: **Thank you, thank you! And really sorry for the late update. Here internet cookies and chocolate for you all! :D

**Mari Santoro: **I hope this chapter satisfy you. :D Hmmm, I alsolike Foo Fighters, Arctic Monkeys, The Used, Saosin, and the list went on and on. Lol. Too many to be written  
here. By the way, have you downloaded MCR yet? You have to if you haven't. lol.

**kt.: **Haha, I actually love ItaSaku aside from SasuSaku. Lol. Itachi is smokin'!!! Damn. Aw, don't kill me, please. (runs away and hide somewhere safe)

**xX-Arianna-hime-Xx: **Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Hehe, you're damn right. Every man would faint if Sakura wears those pretty pink kimonos. She's too beautiful to resist. Lol.

**KathH: **Haha, I think we're getting the part where Sasuke _at least_ admits that Sakura has been bugging his mind for the last few days. Lol. I'm dying to see what will happen after Itachi's death. I hope Sasuke would meet Sakura soon. Damn, I can't wait to see that happening. And I hope that Karinbitch would die anytime soon. Damn, I really hate that bitch. I hope Masashi Kishimoto is kind enough to let Sasuke and Sakura end up together without having troubles (couhgkarinbitchcough) along the way.

**bRattY-eBonY-cArcAss17: **Hell yeah, almost everyone hates Karinbitch. Especially SasuSaku fans. ARRRGGGHHH I LOATHE THAT BITCH!!!! Here internet cookies for you too!!

**andgod: **Hehe, thank you, thank you!! Hmm, raining scene?? Well, maybe yes, maybe no, I haven't decided yet. Lol. You want to turn this story into a manga??? Whoa, you can draw manga?? That's awesome!! Well, its up to you, actually. I wouldn't mind if you actually make a manga based on this story. :D Haha, life's pretty good, but pretty mean for me. I haven't been able to read any fan fictions lately and its killing me. Assignments, projects, exams. Just beautiful (note the sarcastic tone). Thank god summer break's coming soon and I really hope I can relieve my stress during this upcoming break (hopefully). I'm sorry about your computer, here internet chocolate especially made for you!!

**Fayne: **Haha, I wear glasses too. My doctor said that I'm still too careless to actually wear contacts. Well yeah, glasses is troublesome but contacts are more troublesome. Lol. Haha, same here. TONS of projects, assignments, exams, shit. Damn.

**SailorManga: **Haha, I think Sasuke has _at least_ admit that Sakura's been bugging his mind for the last couple days. Lol.

**puredevil127: OMG **that's a totally awesome idea! Lol. I love you and bullshit has 8 words each. Really funny! Very creative! I'll take your suggestion into consideration. Lol.

**-'MyLoveLeaksMyHeartBroken'-: **Haha, thanks. Uh, I'm really sorry for the late update. Same reasons. Assignments, projects, exams. Damn its killing me! I haven't been able to read any fan fictions lately, although I do spare some time to read the latest chapter of Naruto manga. AND DAMN!!!! DID ITACHI HAS JUST DIED!?!?!?!?? DID MASASHI KISHIMOTO EVER REALIZED THAT HE KILLED THE SEXIEST, HOTTEST, COOLEST HOTTIE IN NARUTO!?!?!?? Damn.

**HimeIchigoYuki: **Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Haha. Here internet ramen and sushi for you!!

**,****deedee2034: **Hehe, thanks a lot! Here internet cookies and chocolate for you guys!!

**Itstehchibiness: **Thank you thank you thank you!! You flatter me, really. Lol. And thanks a lot for your understanding. School's been hard and mean to me. T.T Tons of assignments, projects, and exams. Thank god summer break's coming soon. I really hope to relieve my stress in this upcoming break. Lol

**lalalagirl****: **Aww, you flatter me. (blush) here internet sushi and ramen especially made for you!!

**DacianaWolfe: **Lol. Thank you for the time and effort you put in reading this not-so-perfect story. I feel honored, really. Lol. Here internet cookies and chocolate for you!!


	19. A Stolen Kiss

**A/N:** (Crying in joy and happiness) GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL!! I was deeply touched by your amazing reviews and great support. Really, I almost gave up on writing this story. School's been really tough and I don't think I would have enough time to continue this story. And so I almost gave up on writing this story; but after re-reading the reviews I got, my mind suddenly changed. I mean, I got tons of amazing reviews that really make it difficult to me to just abandon this story. Your reviews really encouraged me. I want to thank you guys billion times for all those supports and suggestions of how to improve this story. This story has many flaws there and there, but I do hope that you guys will still continue reading this story.

Special thanks to: **ApplelovesApple, Juliana-chan, ****lalalagirl****, Fayne, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, Fynney and the Jets, ****Uniquely Ironic****, , ****pinky101****, ****mintxrain****, goody goody 2 shoes angel, ****Theblackroseofkonoha****, -RandomApparatus-, neptune sea, ****Winter's Holly****, kt., kattylin, mwth06, crimsonstripe, gg666, maria, ilavme, ****HimeIchigoYuki, Sasuluvsaku****, 2SasuSaku2, ****andgod****, ****Mari Santoro****, Uchiha-Kirara, Rosebutter22, ****itstehchibiness, Merridaine****, cutiezam24, cartel lover, HoshikoK, cherryblossom1917, a thousand cranes, Lightmoon-angel, lifes-a-bitch, HimeIchigoYuki, uchihasaime, Theblackroseofkonoha, SeyWho, Luvedbydarkness, Samantai, angel-baka-chan, CuddliBuddi, ****Headstrong21, CherryXX, sasusakugrrl4lyf, Deidaras Masterpiece, Lady Azaria, RomanceIsMyDoom, moon23, Neitzarr, xXAsalemXx, Jen R, sasusaku779, Bloody and Broken, nashonfun****, sasusaku-lover-forever, ****Alessandra Heaton****, Name, OhSNAPitzMandii, '-MiKaTa-SaMa-', ayu-chan, Naruto8Ramen, ****Kitsune Berry-sama****, Nightshadow Dweller, Jade-chan, --, Lina Mistress of Elements, ****deedee2034****, SharinganBlossom, pinkie666girl, McMooster, K., raina, wrong time for dreaming, kr ii s, sasuke2sakura, Kai, sasusakulova4eva, RedMapleLeaf, X-kleineblack-X, soccergirl24rox, Livvy22, whitedeathangel03, rogelixo, -'mOOnLigHt-aVeNgEr14'-, **and **Didn't have time to log in.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 19: A Stolen Kiss**

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura always hated history. Hell, she'd prefer learning those frigging biology things rather than learning these stupid civil war things (which she had in front of her right now). Feeling her eyelids grew heavier, the petal haired girl dropped her head on her desk as she slowly lost her consciousness. Well, sleeping in class was always fun. Not to mention that it helped to kill time and boredom, too.

Ino, who sat near Sakura, sweat dropped at her best friend's antics. The girl could compete with Shikamaru in terms of laziness, it seemed. But well, she still loved both Sakura and Shikamaru despite their laziness, Ino mused. However, the blonde's train of thoughts was interrupted by the sudden burst of the classroom door. There, looking good as always was Uchiha Sasuke, who seemed to be out of breath. His shirt was slightly messed up and he was panting heavily.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei." Sasuke said rather abruptly due to the lack of air in his lungs.

Asuma raised an eyebrow at his student. It was rare to see the Uchiha coming late to class.

"Alright, 2 hours detention for you after class," Asuma darted his attention to a certain pink head whose head was currently buried in a stack of history books. "with sleeping princess over there." Asuma continued, pointing his thumb to the sleeping pink haired girl. The class snickered at Sakura, who was currently still in la-la Land. Ino slapped her forehead and threw her eraser at Sakura, earning a growl from the pink head.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open, revealing green emerald orbs that were hidden behind black framed glasses lenses and raised her head slightly.

"I said, you are to be put in detention for 2 hours with Haruno Sakura." Asuma repeated his 'detention sentence' on purpose.

Hearing her name being mentioned, Sakura sat up straight and cleared her throat. "You called me, Sensei?"

Hell yeah, Sakura was totally still in la-la Land.

"I said, you are to be put in detention for 2 hours with Uchiha Sasuke." Asuma stressed each syllable calmly, which earned a "What!?" from his pink haired student.

Sasuke smirked. It seemed that today's detention was going to be fun.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura rested her head on her palm lazily; emerald orbs staring blankly at the blank paper in front of her through half-closed eyes. Damn detention. Damn Asuma. Damn history. Damn life.

She was assigned by dearest Asuma-sensei to write 10 pages of 'regret letter' with "I will never sleep in class ever again." written on each line. One page had 36 lines, so she would have to write 360 "I will never sleep in class ever again." sentences.

Bleh, stupid.

Really, was she some kind of elementary school student?

Add the fact that she was alone with the great almighty Uchiha Sasuke and the intent stare she was receiving from the said person.

Heck, life sucked.

Damn, why did he have to stare at her with those mysterious eyes of his like that? Seriously, what was wrong with him? Was there something on her face? To be honest, Sakura was nervous under his gaze. Well hello, this was Uchiha Sasuke for God's sake. The jackass, the bastard, the cutest hottie in the frigging school. Probably in the country (yeah, she did admit that he was hot). And he was staring at her. No, scratch that, he was now _smirking_ at her.

Hell, he was _hot_. His smirk was _hot_. And now that she looked at him and scrutinized him meticulously, he had the hottest body in the world. He had the most beautiful face and the silkiest black hair and the deepest onyx orbs and the most kissable lips and the sexiest smirk and the list went on and on!

Ugh.

She wanted to kill him for smirking at her that way. She somehow managed to keep her cool on the outside, but hell, she was currently having butterflies in her stomach. Well, who wouldn't? Really, his gaze was intimidating.

"Do you realize that you will get more assignments if you don't finish that in two hours?" The Uchiha said with a slight amusement and gestured to the 'regret letter' that was assigned by Asuma-sensei. He was already done with his; he was assigned to write only 3 pages because this was the first time he did something wrong in the history class, whereas Sakura was a different case. She always slept whenever Asuma lectured the history class. So yeah, she deserved the punishment.

Sakura scoffed. "This is stupid."

The raven haired Uchiha shrugged. "Well, you're the one at fault, actually."

"But history is stupid. And boring. So it's not my fault."

Sasuke scoffed. "But at least you have to keep your eyes open during the class. It's kind of insulting to the teacher if you sleep in the class. It's like you're mocking the teacher."

"Well I said it's not my fault that my eyes always unconsciously close on its own during the class." Sakura said with a tone of annoyance.

"Still, could you at least respect your teacher?" Sasuke stared at her in the eye and shook his head in disapproval.

"Well actually, it's none of your business." Sakura pointed out.

"You showed no respect to Asuma-sensei by sleeping in his class." Sasuke continued.

"I said, it's not your business." Sakura gritted her teeth, trying to calm herself down. Really, what the_ hell_ was wrong with him? Who was he to tell her what to do and what not?

"You're annoying."

"You're a bastard." Sakura snapped, which resulted in Sasuke narrowing his eyes in annoyance at her.

"Hn. You should shut up, pinky."

Sakura twitched at her nickname. "_You_ should shut up before I break that pretty face of yours."

"Annoying."

Slamming her hand on the desk, Sakura glared fiercely at the Uchiha. "Shut. Up." Sakura growled.

Sasuke glared back, challenging the enraged pink haired girl. He was about to open his mouth when the door opened, announcing another presence in the room.

"Are you brats done with the assignment?" Asuma leaned on the door frame with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

Hearing no answer from his students, Asuma walked into the room and collected the sheets from the two students. He shook his head when he saw Sakura's sheets.

"You didn't finish your assignment, Haruno." Asuma sighed. The said Haruno bowed her head in shame; guilt and regret building up inside of her. Maybe Sasuke was right; she showed no respect towards the teacher, and seeing Asuma's disappointed expression only made her want to bury herself six thousand feet below the earth.

"Well, I'll let it off this time, but just don't ever do it again, okay?"

"I-I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei! I'll even do one hundred pages if that's okay with you!" Sakura bowed low, trying to show more respect and to avoid her sensei's eyes. She had no guts to look at him straight in the eyes right now.

"Well, you don't need to; I don't want to keep one hundred pages of regret letter, anyway. It's just too bothersome." Asuma shrugged carelessly and darted his attention towards Sasuke. "Well, Uchiha, you did your assignment well." Asuma gave a nod of approval. The Uchiha answered it with an affirmative bow.

"Well, you two can leave now."

**::~::~::~::~::**

"Hey, ugly."

"What is it, Sai?" Sakura twitched at the nickname Sai gave her.

"Well, just wanted to tell you that we have an upcoming show in Konoha's annual band competition next month."

"Whoa? For real?!?" Sakura gaped at the news. She had never played on a big event such as the Konoha's annual band competition, and just the thought of it made her excited.

"Stop gaping like a fish, you look exactly like an idiot, ugly." Sai said with his infamous annoying smile.

"You-"

"Anyway, I gotta go. See you later, Ugly."

"Go to hell, bastard."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura was on her way to the parking lot when she encountered the oh-so-great-chicken-haired-jerk Uchiha Sasuke. She glared at him fiercely, remembering their little argument earlier in the detention room.

Annoyed that someone like stupid-pink-haired-freak actually had the nerve to glare at him, Sasuke snapped, "What?"

Sakura intensified her glare, as if trying to incinerate that stupid-chicken-hair-whose-owner-was-a-real-pain-in-the-ass. "Get out of my sight, loser." Sakura said through gritted teeth. If he had the guts to tell her what she should do and what not, she should have the right to be mad at him, right? After all, who was he to tell her that? He should mind his own business and not interfere with other people's life.

Hearing those words coming out from those cherry pink lips, Sasuke had a hard time restraining himself from beating the crap out of the pink haired girl in front of him.

"_You_. Get lost." Well shit, those words slipped from his mouth rather harshly than he intended to.

Sakura growled under her breath upon hearing those words. "What the hell?!? You have no right to tell me that when _you_ are the one to be blamed."

"And what the hell did I do?" Sasuke snapped back.

"You were being such an ass, well, it's not like you're not already a real pain in the ass, but you have absolutely _no right _to tell me what to do! Who are you? My father? I could do whatever I want, and whatever I do has nothing to do with you! So mind you own busi- umf!" Sakura's deep emerald orbs widened as a pair of soft, warm lips covered her own lips. What the heck? Was he… kissing her?!?

Sakura felt a pair of strong arms around her; one hand on her head, grabbing a handful of her pastel pink hair; the other was circled around her waist, securing herself in an embrace. She felt her heart beating heavily in her chest when his warm tongue licked her lips, asking permission to enter her mouth. Damn. Just damn. His tongue tastes good. His body felt so warm.

Damn it, she was burning!

Ugh, she would _not_ let him have his way like this. Just no way in hell. She wouldn't give in into the kiss; no matter how exciting and addicting it felt. No way.

So Sakura punched his shoulder with her free hand with as much force as she could muster, freeing herself from his embrace. She rubbed her lips with her long sleeve furiously, glaring daggers at the chicken haired hottie in front of her.

"That hurts, woman!"

"What the hell was that for?!?!" Sakura said through gritted teeth. What the _hell_ did he do that for?

"Nothing." Sasuke answered calmly, as if nothing had happened, which made Sakura angrier. Well scratch that, she was livid.

Sakura bowed her head in fury; bangs covered her eyes and fist balled up tightly.

"_You._" She raised her head and narrowed her eyes at him furiously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow indifferently and was about to open his mouth when a small fist made a contact with his pretty face. The impact was so strong that he almost lost his balance and stumbled on his feet. He was about to hit the ground when a hand grabbed his collar forcefully and he was faced with a very furious Haruno Sakura.

"Asshole." He got another painful slap from the pink head before Sakura released her grip on his collar and walked away from him.

He watched her as she walked towards her car and hopped into the driver's seat. He winced when she closed the door furiously and drove away with a very high speed. Sasuke sighed and looked up into the sky. Damn life.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Haruno Sakura was pissed. What the heck did that bastard do to her? How dare he did _that_ to her? Why did he do _that_? Argh!

The pink haired girl threw the poor, innocent book she was (initially) reading with so much force that the collision between the book and the floor gave a loud 'thud'. Sakura stood up from her brown chair in her bedroom, stomping on the poor, innocent book and heading towards the door.

She needed some fresh air.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the ceiling in his bedroom door, deeply thinking about the earlier incident with a certain pink haired girl. He caressed his cheek where Sakura had so painfully punched and slapped him, wincing as his palm made contact with the bruise. He moved his hand to touch his lips; her lips felt so soft and warm; so addicting. Why did he kiss her anyway?

No idea.

Maybe it was because she looked so tempting when she yelled at him, or the way her eyes glared at him fiercely turned him on that he couldn't even stop himself from wanting to touch(grope) her.

Meh.

Damn hormones.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. These past few days his annoying little inner self had been telling him something that made him terrified. He didn't want to believe his inner self at first, but after what had happened earlier he realized that his inner self was right.

He was in love with stupid pink haired freak.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 18:**

**ApplelovesApple, Juliana-chan, ****lalalagirl****, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, ****pinky101****, goody goody 2 shoes angel, ****Theblackroseofkonoha****, neptune sea, kattylin, mwth06, crimsonstripe, gg666, maria, ilavme, 2SasuSaku2, ****andgod****, Rosebutter22,**** Merridaine****,: **Thanks a lot, guys. Internet oreo(chimaru) for you all!! Hehe kidding, you would probably kill me if I send you that disgusting oreochimaru. Lol. So, internet salmon sushi for you all!! XDXD

**Fayne/ Fynney and the Jets: **lol you're funny. Your creativity with words always amazes me. And yay! You finally have an account here!

**Uniquely Ironic****: **Wow so I guess you're on holiday now? That's so cool! Hmmm my favorite desert? Well, I eat almost everything, everything tastes good to me. But my favorite is probably cupcake.

**: **Haha, I'm ticklish too. And it sucks. Especially when your friends know where your ticklish spots are. AND OMG I can't believe Itachi is actually innocent!!! And the moment when Sasuke cries! Sooooooo touchy.

**mintxrain****: **Lol that's what my teacher says. All you need in physics is creativity (he's a bit crazy, I think.).

**-RandomApparatus-: **Totally agree!!! And it's so upsetting that Kishimoto finally revealed that Itachi is a good guy. A REALLY good guy. T.T

**Winter's Holly****: **Hehe, I'm sorry for that. It would be too odd if I really make Sakura in love so suddenly like that, no?

**kt.: **Geez, woman, you're scaring me (shudders in fear). Lol it sounds to me that my (super) late update somehow annoys you. Uh, I'm sorry? You already know my somewhat lame reason but hey, it's the truth. I never lie (well that is a lie). But anyway, glad to know that you like the Sasuke-forces-Sakura-to-call-him-by-his-name scene.

**HimeIchigoYuki, Sasuluvsaku: ***Sob* Totally agree!! Why did Itachi dies? And he's a really good guy, too. It's really sad. It would be better for me to know that Itachi is a real evil man. Now it's really hard to accept the fact that Itachi is innocent and he DIED!!!! Ouch. And why did it seem like the moment that Sasuke will finally meet Sakura will never come!?!?!? Argh!!!

**Mari Santoro****: **Teehee. Finally you downloaded it. I love Arctic Monkeys too! Hell yea you really need to listen to The Used and Saosin. Especially The Used. Their lyrics are just… amazing.

**Uchiha-Kirara: **Hehe I don't know if Sakura really meant what she said or if it was just a joke. I'll leave that to you to think about it (evil grin).

**Itstehchibiness: **Ah, the evil of school and exams. Yes, it really is a pain in the ass. And I'll have my lovely, colorful, happy holiday soon!!! Hehe, can't wait. But hey, winter is cool! You can cover yourself with tons of clothes to make you warm in winter, but what can you do if it's sooo damn hot and humid in your country? Walking around the streets naked? That would be crazy. I mean, seriously, it's really hot in here!! Argh!!

**Author's Note:**

**cutiezam24, cartel lover, HoshikoK, ApplelovesApple, cherryblossom1917, Juliana-chan, a thousand cranes, Lightmoon-angel, lifes-a-bitch, HimeIchigoYuki, crimsonstripe, uchihasaime, Theblackroseofkonoha, SeyWho, Luvedbydarkness, Samantai, ****lalalagirl****, angel-baka-chan, CuddliBuddi, ****Headstrong21, CherryXX, sasusakugrrl4lyf, Lady Azaria, RomanceIsMyDoom, moon23, Neitzarr, xXAsalemXx, Jen R, sasusaku779, Bloody and Broken, nashonfun****, sasusaku-lover-forever,**** Uniquely Ironic,**** neptune sea,**** Alessandra Heaton****, Name, '-MiKaTa-SaMa-', ayu-chan, gg666,**** Itstehchibiness, kattylin, ****OhSNAPitzMandii, Naruto8Ramen, ****Kitsune Berry-sama****, goody goody 2 shoes angel, Nightshadow Dweller, Jade-chan, --, Lina Mistress of Elements, ****deedee2034****, Fynney and the Jets, SharinganBlossom, pinkie666girl, McMooster, K., raina, wrong time for dreaming, kr ii s, sasuke2sakura, Kai, sasusakulova4eva, RedMapleLeaf, X-kleineblack-X, soccergirl24rox, whitedeathangel03, rogelixo, ****Sasuluvsaku** and** Rosebutter22: **T.T Guys, as written on the above author note, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Really, I don't think I deserve such amazing reviews. And thanks a lot for your suggestion. I will try to reduce grammar errors. And I will try to improve the plot, as well as the character development.

**kt.,**** Deidaras Masterpiece****:**T.T Thanks a lot for your suggestion and support. Your reviews really touch me deeply. I'm not exaggerating, coz really, they have a great effect on me mentally. I needed support, and you gave me a really great support. I don't know how to express my gratitude; billion thanks are not enough. And to **kt.,**I tried to do as you wrote to me in your review, but I don't think it would be as good as the example you gave me (really, it was a really good example.). And no, you're neither harsh nor cruel in your review; your review is really helpful.

**Mari Santoro****: **I see, I'll try to make the progress faster. I mean, I do realize that the plot is kinda slow. I'll try to fix it. Thanks a lot!

**andgod: **Thank you, thank you! I will continue this story, thanks to your great support. And well, Karin is a bitch who has the nerve to land her filthy hands on dearest Sasuke-kun!! Argh, I hate her. Everyone hates her.

**-'mOOnLigHt-aVeNgEr14'-: **Haha, I miss your inner self. Wow, so you passed the elimination round? That's good enough; even tough you didn't pass the next round, really. It's not about winning or losing: it's about gaining experience and learning from it. We must know how it's like to lose in order to know how to win, right? Anyway, congratulations!

**Didn't have time to log in: **lol I will not delete this story, hon. Don't die just yet. Lol jk


	20. Breaking News

**A/n: **Hmm I have nothing to say except Sasuke is a big idiot for trying to destroy what Itachi tried to protect with all his life.

Special thanks to: **Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, Lightmoon-angel, sasusaku-lover-forever, Juliana-chan, UchihaRen246, mwth06, SailorManga, ****andgod****, ToraHimeSama, ****Theblackroseofkonoha****, putrisha94, SasuSaku13636, ****Mari Santoro****, purpleface14, alana124pyro, ****Special-Squirrel94, sasusaku779, pinky101****, , Fynney and the Jets, kt., KarmaLord, McMooster,**** Headstrong21, Neitzarr, itstehchibiness,**** kattylin, uchiha Itachi – uchiha mika, Sasuluvsaku, whitedeathangel03,**** Merridaine****,**** Uniquely Ironic****, kisami93, Geanie-chan101, neptune sea, a thousand cranes, Uchiha-Kirara,**** Winter's Holly****, **and **FanGrl0606.**

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

_Italics_ – lyrics

'normal' – inner talking

**::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 20: Breaking News**

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura was on her way to her favorite bookstore when she had this weird feeling of being the center of attention. It felt like everywhere she looked, people were whispering to each other while secretly looking at her.

"It's that pink haired girl, isn't it?" Sakura heard someone whispered as she passed by.

"I believe so." She heard that someone's companion whispered back.

Obviously, they were talking about her. She was certain for it - she had never met anyone with pink hair before; in conclusion, she was the one and only pink head in Konoha. But what had she done that made people talk about her? What had made her the center of attention? Surely, she was well known for her genius brain and weird pink hair, but she never got this much attention before. People always seemed to be indifferent, anyway. So what had caused this sudden change?

Sakura was getting annoyed by the way people looked at her, especially teenage girls. They looked like they were ready to eat her alive. She twitched as she lost her balance and almost fell to the ground because of some teenage girl 'accidentally' pushed her from the back.

"What the heck!?" She glared at the girl after regaining her balance. The girl just smirked and left.

Sakura twitched and tried to calm herself down. She then continued to head towards the bookstore, which was located not so far away from her current position. The pink haired girl tried to ignore the venomous glares and snickers directed to her as she walked down the street.

'Stop looking at me already!_' _Inner Sakura screamed inside her head.

'_What the hell did I do?'_ Sakura asked herself and sighed as she finally reached her destination. She browsed through the bookshelves, trying to find the book she was looking for. Her eyes grew as big as plates and her jaw dropped to the floor when her eyes landed on something extremely shocking.

There, on the center of the magazine shelf, was a very famous teenage magazine in Konoha that discussed about the everyday lives of Konoha's famous people (mainly actors/actress, singers, and models); and the big thing was that on the current week's issue cover was the picture of Sasuke and her kissing.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?!?"

**::~::~::~::~::**

'PREPARE TO DIEEEEEEE, UCHIHA SASUKE!!!' Sakura could hear her Inner laughed devilishly inside her head.

Sakura smirked evilly at the thought of torturing a certain chicken haired bastard with 1,000,000 ways possible.

'LET HIM SUFFER TO DEATH!'

'_Hell yeah.'_ Sakura smirked as she continued cycling towards the Uchiha mansion. She was supposed to help Sasuke with math today, but she had a whole new change of plan.

Chicken haired bastard was going to be a beautiful, cute-ass dead meat.

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sasuke opened an eye as he heard the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing.

Right, math session with pink haired freak.

He was about to get off the bed when a small fist connected with his beautiful face and a furious looking pink haired freak flashed in front of his eyes, making him collapse onto the bed before he was able to get up.

"YOU!" A very pissed Haruno Sakura stood beside his bed, her upper body bent towards him with her hands grabbing his collar and her eyes looked ready to eat him alive.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a tone of indifference, trying his best to ignore the pain on his left cheek where Sakura had punched him.

Sakura gritted her teeth to prevent herself from killing the chicken haired bastard in front of her. "Do you realize how much trouble you put me in because of that stupid fucking kiss?"

"What stupid fucking kiss are you talking about?" Sasuke mimicked her and smirked mockingly, which earned a growl from the pink head.

Sasuke felt an ache in his lower region as Sakura pulled him closer to her face by the collar and narrowed her eyes dangerously towards him. "Don't pretend to forget." She hissed dangerously, which made his lower part aches even more.

'She looks sexy.' Inner Sasuke smirked inside his head.

Hn, damn hormones.

"You're dead, Uchiha Sas – what the hell!?" Sakura didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as she was being pulled down by a big, strong hand.

Sasuke smirked as their position reversed. Sakura was lying defenselessly on his bed with him on top of her; his right hand trapped her hands above her head and his left hand grabbed the sheets beside her head. Sakura tried to free her wrists from his grip, but was unable to do so. His grip was too strong for her, no matter how much she tried. Alright, that was it; she was the one who would be the frigging dead meat.

"Let me go, damn it!" Sasuke felt the girl beneath him struggle, which made it hard for him to control himself and to prevent the urge to tie her to the bedpost.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was an absolutely beautiful, gorgeous, sexy alpha male with hormones and a perverted inner self.

"Let me go, you idiot, or I'll scream!!"

"Scream your lungs out and no one will hear you. This room is sound proof." Sasuke smirked devilishly in victory, especially when he saw Sakura's face grew white from the information he gave her. He chuckled darkly and drew his face closer to her. He could feel her breath on his face and the heat of her body against his as the tip of his nose touched her skin.

"Scared, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Like hell I would." Sakura spat furiously, which earned a smirk from the Uchiha.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." The pink haired girl gritted her teeth in anger.

"What if I don't want to?" Sasuke gazed deeply into Sakura's eyes, so deep that she was captured by his beautiful onyx orbs. Somehow it felt like he had a deeper meaning behind his words, judging by his slightly longing and hopeful look – which scared her. She wasn't sure of her feelings towards him – sure, she had a very tiny little crush on him, but hey, every girl had a crush on him. He was a beautiful, gorgeous, hot model for God's sake. But that was it. She felt no affection or whatsoever towards him. And if he really had something for her, she was scared of hurting him – she knew exactly how it felt to be hurt, to be lost, to be left by someone you adored.

"Please, just… get off. This is very uncomfortable and awkward." Sakura darted her gaze away from him, trying to avoid his eyes, scared that she would see something she shouldn't.

Sasuke looked away from her dejectedly in disappointment, finally releasing his grip on her wrists and getting off her. He stood up with his back facing her. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Huh?" Sakura sat up on his bed and raised her head in confusion at his apology. "Sorry for what?"

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his black spiky hair. "For causing such trouble to you and stealing your first kiss."

Sakura gave him a funny look. "Well, apology accepted, but how can you be so sure that it was my first kiss?"

Sasuke widened his eyes and spun around to face her. "It wasn't your first kiss?" _He_ was not her first kiss?

"Well, no." Sakura shrugged indifferently.

"Who was your first kiss then?" Sasuke could feel his inner self trying to look for and murder the bastard that was her first kiss. How could he _not_ be her first kiss? He always thought that she was a nerd and she always studied and studied and studied and studied so there was _no way_ she had been kissed before. She was a nerd, a pink haired ugly freak, and she never had a boyfriend before.

Wait.

He didn't even know if she had ever been in a relationship before.

"Why should I tell you?" Sakura raised her pink brow in question.

"Because I want to know." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, urging her to just answer his question and let him know who the bastard was.

Sakura gave him a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-wanting-to-know-who-my-first-kiss-was look but answered his question as he gave her his intimidating look, which forced her to comply with him.

"Well, it was with Sai."

Sasuke felt like he was being stabbed by a thousand swords after hearing that name. He never expected Sai and Sakura to have a romantic relationship with each other before – honestly, Sai was the last person he expected to be her first kiss. It would have been easier for him to accept the fact that he was not her first kiss if her first, frigging kiss was with someone he didn't know. Now he was having a difficult time to fight the urge to hunt down a certain black haired bastard who always smiled and kill him right then and there.

Sasuke was pulled out from his train of thoughts when Sakura waved a hand in front of his face."Hello? Earth to Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?" He snapped in annoyance at the disturbance.

"Let's start our lesson now, shall we?" Sakura headed towards the study desk and gestured him to follow her and start the lesson.

Hn, someone would be a dead meat anytime soon.

**::~::~::~::~::**

"How am I going to avoid your crazy fan girls now?" Sakura asked exasperatedly. They were done with the lesson and Sasuke was walking beside Sakura towards the front garden of the Uchiha mansion, where Sakura always parked her bicycle.

"Hn, just ignore them."

Sakura gave him an are-you-stupid look. "How could I ignore them when they all remember me so well because of my _outstanding _pink hair?" Sakura noted sarcastically. Uchiha, you dummy.

"Dye your hair then."

"Gah! You're no help at all." Sakura groaned at his useless suggestions and got on her bicycle. "Well, see you then."

"I'll protect you." Sasuke said before she started cycling.

Sakura raised a brow in confusion at him but smiled when she saw sincerity in his eyes. She then grinned at him, "I'm counting on you then." and started cycling towards the front gate of the mansion.

Sasuke watched as her figure slowly disappeared; his lips gave a slight smile at the sight of her grinning face.

"I'll protect you, I promise."

**::~::~::~::~::**

"WHAT IS THIS!?" A blonde haired woman who was in her mid thirties screamed as she read a certain article in 'The Hottest Gossip of The Week' section in Konoha's most famous teen magazine 'Sweet Sixteen'. A brown haired young man looked terrified at the woman's reaction to the article as he tried to calm her down.

"How can I calm down when something like this happens!? This is a nightmare! A disaster!" The woman slammed the magazine on her black ebony desk, which earned a wince from the young man.

"Just calm down, Ayuzawa-san. We will figure out something to solve this."

"I can't! Sasuke is our number one model and he's in the top notch position right now, and he being caught by the media _kissing_ a random girl will decrease his popularity! And as a manager, I can't let that happen!" Ayuzawa huffed and crossed her hands in front of her chest, trying to find a solution for the big problem. A few moments later, she spun around to face her companion.

"Takagi, I want you to find as much information as possible about this girl." She said as she narrowed her eyes at the cover of the magazine.

Takagi sighed. "Yes, Ma'am."

**::~::~::~::~::**

Sakura took a deep breath and looked around her. Temari and Idate were talking to each other over some important matters about the song they were going to play on the competition; Gaara was alone in a corner of the room reading some novel and Sai wasn't seen anywhere in the room. They had just finished practicing for the competition which would be held next week and they had been working their asses off for the competition. Sakura picked up her guitar and started strumming her black electric guitar.

They were going to play three songs for the competition; the first two songs were the songs from their two favorite bands and the last song were their own original song. Sakura and Gaara wrote the lyric for their own song and the rest of the band took care of the composition. She was reaching the bridge of the song she was playing when she felt a book touched her head.

"Oi, Ugly, what are we going to do about this?" Sai came out of nowhere and showed her 'The Hottest Gossip of The Week' section of the teen magazine Sweet Sixteen.

Sakura sighed when the rest of the guys in the band stopped doing whatever they were doing (even the silent Gaara) and directed their attention towards Sai and her.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Temari asked as she came near Sakura and Sai. The blonde seemed a bit shocked when she looked at the article on Sai's hand, causing Idate and Gaara to come over and look at the article. Idate widened his eyes as he saw the article and Gaara seemed as indifferent as always.

"Wow, I never knew you are in a relationship with Sasuke-san, Sakura." Idate said, a bit shocked by the news.

"Uh-huh. Didn't expect that, Sakura." Temari agreed as she nodded her head.

Sakura twitched as Gaara looked at her with an I-can't-believe-you-actually-did-that look and Sai smiled that ever so annoying smile of his.

"Look, guys, it's not what you think it is." Sakura sighed and started to explain the complete story of that particular incident.

"What!? So he kissed you out of nowhere!?" Temari seemed to be a bit astonished by the real fact after Sakura had finished explaining everything.

"Yes."

"Wow, I can't believe he's that aggressive." Idate whistled, which earned him a kick on the foot from the pink haired girl.

"Well, now what are we going to do about it? You're now the center of attention in this city and I have a bad feeling that it will affect our performance in the competition somehow." Sai stated thoughtfully.

"I'll disguise myself." Sakura eyed her childhood best friend as she offered a solution to solve the problem.

The rest of the band looked thoughtful for a moment before Sai finally spoke, "Alright, then."

**-TSUZUKU-**

**A/n: **By the way, I made a mistake in the previous chapter: the kiss with Sasuke was NOT Sakura's first kiss. I've edited the part in which Sakura mentioned that Sasuke stole her first kiss.

**Review Replies:**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, Lightmoon-angel, sasusaku-lover-forever, Juliana-chan, mwth06,**** Theblackroseofkonoha****, purpleface14, alana124pyro,**** Special-Squirrel94, sasusaku779, pinky101****, , KarmaLord,**** Headstrong21, Neitzarr, ****uchiha Itachi – uchiha mika, ****Merridaine****, Geanie-chan101, neptune sea,** and **FanGrl0606.: **Thanks! Glad you like the 'Sakura beating the crap out of Sasuke' scene. Lol. Hell yeah for Sakura-chan! Here cookies for you all~~

**UchihaRen246, SasuSaku13636, Sasuluvsaku: **Completely agree! Itachi was right after all, Sasuke is such a FOOLISH little brother… Sasuke is easily driven by the evil Madara because he is such an idiot! Geez! And yes, I do have a bad feeling that our dream couple a.k.a. SasuSaku will never happen (NOOOOOOOO!!!!) T.T

**SailorManga: **Ahaha, no, I'm all healthy and happy. Lol. But thanks for your concern *hugs*

**andgod: **You're done with the first chapter? That's great! I won't stop writing this story, so don't worry. XDXD You're turning 17 this year? That's cool, 17 is said to be the age in which you'll transform yourself from teenager to a young adult. So, don't worry, it'll be alright. Oh, you got a MySpace account? I've searched for your name, but there are over 500 results for your name and I don't know which one are you. -_- I rarely log in on MySpace; I'm currently addicted to Facebook. lol. You can add me if you have a Facebook account; just click the Homepage link on my author's page ^^.

**ToraHimeSama: **Haha, glad you liked the story so far.

**putrisha94: **lol thanks a lot. Hehe saya ini orang Indo juga loh..

**Mari Santoro: **Geez, you're scary (trembles in fear). Haha jk. ARGH YES!! Now I really hope that Itachi is alive somehow then stop Sasuke from destroying Konoha. Really, Sasuke is a BIG IDIOT because he is easily influenced by stupid Madara. BLEH. And the worst thing is, it seems that the manga would go on forever and Sasuke and Sakura would never be a couple (NOOOOO!!!! T.T). Ah, yes, English is not my first language; my first language is Indonesian (and the ironic thing is that I suck at it – never got above 60% for the subject). Lol you flatter me. My friends and I are not that cool; we're just victims of the evil torture called school, so we need to have some fun in order to keep us sane. Lol. Hey, what are you saying? You're cool too! You have a cool dad (from your previous reviews of the previous chapters) and every SasuSaku fan is cool! Hehe. The fic part of the review: lol. Yes, of course Sakura will eventually fall for Sasuke and have cute black haired and green eyed kids in the future. That's what every SasuSaku fan always dreams of, right? (And I do hope that miracle would happen in the real Naruto manga so that Sasuke and Sakura would be together in the end, but that seems impossible for now (again, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!) Oh, The Used and Saosin? You can download them through Limewire or other file sharing software, such as Ares or Morpheus.

**Fynney and the Jets:** Haha, thanks a lot. Totally agree! I was amazed by authors who have written some amazing stories about the massacre and the fact that the reason behind the massacre is actually close to the real reason in the manga (you're one of them? That's awesome! I never expected that Itachi is actually a really good guy, and I was shocked when I read chapter 402.). Ah, and I have this bad feeling that SasuSaku will never happen in the manga (NOOOO!!! I can't accept that!!), and stupid Karinbitch gives me this feeling of insecurity coz she's a really bad omen for SasuSaku. Bleh. Ah, the evil of school and detention. Good thing we don't have detention anymore in university (that would make us, university students, seem like a bunch of primary school kids, no? lol). May your never ending flow of creativeness continues to flow forever (I know I can never be as creative with words as you are. T.T)

**kt.:** Ah, glad you like the kissing scene. XD. And OMG! Thanks for reminding me about my previous author note that contains spoilers. I was really full of emotion (I was really excited to share how I felt about chapter 402 with the other Naruto fans) when I wrote the author note that I forget to actually give spoiler warning for those who haven't read chapter 402 yet. I've made a correction by giving spoiler warning as soon as I read your review. Again, thanks a lot for reminding. I really hope from the bottom of my heart that Sasuke will meet Sakura; but I really have this bad feeling that our dream couple a.k.a. SasuSaku will never happen. One reason: Karin is a bad omen. Argh.

**McMooster: **Thanks a lot! XD I see, I'll try my best to take in your suggestion . Internet sushi for you! XDXD

**Itstehchibiness: **OMG, the evil of exams. Lol. So you're having holidays now? That's great! Wow, so you can speak Japanese? That's so cool!! I only know some words like arigatou or itadakimasu from watching too many animes. lol.

**kattylin: **Of course! Go Sakura-chan!! XDXD

**whitedeathangel03: **Thanks! Haha, Sakura losing the glasses? Hmm, maybe sometime in the future. XD

**Uniquely Ironic: **You'vejust graduated from 8th grade? Congratulations! And cupcake is not enough. Here, a big, black forest cake for you! XD

**kisami93, Uchiha-Kirara:** Aww, you flatter me. I feel honored to receive such great reviews from you. *crying her eyes out from happiness*

**a thousand cranes: **Phew. I'm glad you don't see Sakura as an epitome of Mary Sue ^.^. Internet cookies for you XDXD

**Winter's Holly: **I take it you're busy with school, no? Thanks, hope the previous chapter somehow helps you to be a bit relaxed ^^. XDXD


End file.
